My Beloved Tou-san
by versetta
Summary: Sasuke mulai menyadari perasaannya terhadap Naruto. Akan tetapi pada 'saat ini' ia adalah ayahnya si blonde itu. Selain itu trauma Naruto akan kejadian 'itu' membuat Sasuke semakin harus menahan perasaannya terhadap Naruto. Ternyata Naruto juga menyimpan perasaan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan terhadap Sasuke, ia masih tidak mengerti. Chapter 13 UPDATE! YEAY
1. Chapter 1

**My Beloved Tou-san**

**Dislaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : SasukeNaruto slight NejiGaara**

**Warning : Sho-Ai, Gaje, Typo berserakan**

**Saya masih newbie, jadi… mohon bantuannya minna-san **

_Check it out!_

Chapter 1

Pagi hari yang cerah dimana burung burung berkicau disuatu kota yang padat dan sibuk, ya kota metropolitan Konoha. Kota ini terkenal dengan orang orangnya yang sibuk dengan berbagai gedung gedung pencakar langit yang tersebar di kota tsb.

Yah.. kita tinggalkan sejenak kota Konoha itu untuk melihat pemuda pirang yang masih terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya di ranjang King sizenya sampai seseorang memanggil namanya dengan cukup keras dari luar kamarnya.

"Naru.. Naruto…."

"Ngh…"

Pemuda pirang itu mengerjapkan matanya berkali kali dan mengucek ngucek mata shappirenya itu, lalu ia mendudukan tubuhnya diatas kasur empuknya itu dan melihat jam bekernya yang menunjukkan pukul…

"Astagaaaaaaaaaa, ini sudah jam 07.40! Kenapa Tou-san tidak membangunkanku. Arghhhh aku bisa telat kalau begini"

Lalu ia melesat secepat kilat menuju kamar mandinya dan dalam beberapa menit ia sudah selesai dan langsung memakai pakaian seragam barunya.

Ya hari ini adalah hari pertama ia masuk kesekolah barunya, yaitu Konoha High School (KHS). Pada hari pertama ini, ia sudah melewatkan upacara penerimaan murid baru disekolah itu, dan mungkin hari ini ia juga akan telat mengikuti pelajaran pertamanya. Yah.. KHS ini merupakan sekolah yang cukup elit dan terkenal se-seantero Jepang karena kualitasnya yang tidak bisa diragukan. Jam masuk di KHS adalah pukul 07.30 pagi.

Kita kembali pada si pemuda pirang a.k.a Naruto yang telah keluar dari kamarnya dengan menggunakan seragam barunya itu dan bergegas untuk pergi kesekolah. Akan tetapi sebelum itu…

"Naruto…. Kau tidak sarapan dulu?"

Naruto menengok ke asal suara dan ia menemukan seseorang yang sedang santai duduk di ruang makan sambil menatap lembut kearahnya.

"Huhh, Tou-san! Aku ini telat tau! Dan ini gara gara dirimu yang tidak membangunkan ku sejak tadi" Omel Naruto kepada orang itu

Perlahan, orang itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Naruto yang sedang memalingkan wajahnya dan mem-pout kan bibirnya tanda ia sedang marah.

"Tidak membangunkanmu, hmm?"

Tanya seseorang itu sambil mengarahkan wajah Naruto yang sedang marah itu padanya

'Astaga Naru…. Kau itu laki laki atau perempuan sih' batin orang itu

"Iya! Memang kau tidak membangunkan ku, alhasil aku telat kan?!" Protes Naruto

"Kau tidak ingat tadi pagi malah aku yang membangunkanmu kan? Memanggil namamu" ucap orang itu

Naruto tersentak 'eh iya ya?'

"Hehehe, benar juga. Eh tapi, astaga….. Gara gara kau aku jadi benar benar telat tau! Aku pergi, _Ittekimasu _Tousan" ucap Naruto

"Ckckck, anak itu…" ucap orang itu sambil menatap kepergian Naruto

**Skip Time**

Tibalah Naruto didepan gedung KHS, ia tertegun melihat gedung ini. Gedung yang megah dan mewah, serta luasnya seperti lapangan sepak bola, membuat ia bingung harus lewat mana karena disekitar halaman sekolah tsb sudah sepi oleh orang orang karena menurutnya ini memang sudah jam masuk kelas. Lalu ia memutari gedung tsb dengan nafas yang terengah engah. Memang sih sekolah itu hanya beberapa blok saja dari apartementnya, akan tetapi karena ia 'telat' jadi benar benar harus memompa kecepatannya hingga kesekolah ini.

"Yosh…. Akhirnya ketemu juga" ucap Naruto sambil melewati pintu gerbang nan besar itu

Sambil celingukan ia mencari cari kelas untuk para murid kelas 1 sampai tak menyadari ada sepasang mata hitam yang menatapnya lekat.

**TBC**

_Bersedia untuk RnR?(Kritik mungkin bisa diterima, ehehe)_


	2. Chapter 2

**My Beloved Tou-san**

**Dislaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : SasukeNaruto slight NejiGaara**

**Warning : Sho-Ai, Gaje, Typo berserakan dan Alur kecepetan**

Wah…. Aku update-nya kelamaan ngga? Hehehe, gomen kalau terlalu lama minna,

Yosh langsung aja

_Check it out!_

"Yosh…. Akhirnya ketemu juga" ucap Naruto sambil melewati pintu gerbang nan besar itu

Sambil celingukan ia mencari cari kelas untuk para murid kelas 1 sampai tak menyadari ada sepasang mata hitam yang menatapnya lekat.

Chapter 2

"Haduhhhh…. Kelasku berada dimana ya?" Tanya Naruto

"Disana, disitu atau dimana? Arghhhh…. Kenapa harus se-merepotkan ini sih?" gerutu Naruto sambil mengacak acak rambut pirangnya sendiri.

Lalu Naruto memilih untuk pergi ke gedung yang lebih besar dari pada 2 gedung yang lainnya yang berada ini memang sangat luas, mulai dari pekarangannnya hingga gedung sekolahnya yang memiliki berbagai fasilitas yang canggih, lengkap dan modern. Akan tetapi karena Naruto terlalu terburu buru agar dapat menemukan kelasnya dengan cepat maka ia berlari, dan ternyata dipersimpangan jalan…

GUBRAK

Naruto pun terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya setelah menabrak seseorang yang tak sengaja ditabrak-nya

"Ittai….. " ucap Naruto sambil mengelus elus pantatnya yang sakit

"Maaf, aku tidak melihatmu. Apakah kau baik baik saja?" Tanya orang itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Naruto berdiri

"Uhh… aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Naruto sambil menerima uluran tangan orang itu

"Terimakasih, ngg…." Ucap Naruto menggantung

"Sai. Panggil aku Sai" ucap orang yang bermata hitam dan berambut lurus itu

"Hu'um… terimakasih Sai. Ehhh kau ini senpai ku ya?" ucap Naruto sambil terkaget ria setelah melihat tanda di baju seragam Sai. KHS memiliki seragam yang agak berbeda pada setiap tingkatnya, untuk kelas 1 maka dibagian kerah jas-nya ada tulisan I beraksen emas, begitu pula untuk tingkat berikutnya agar setiap guru dan murid murid dapat mengenali siapa lawan bicaranya.

"Hmm…. Ya begitulah" ucap Sai sambil tersenyum

"Gomenasai senpai, aku benar benar terburu buru jadi aku tidak berhati hati dan menabrakmu" ucap Naruto

"Ah, tidak masalah, lagipula yang terjatuh kan dirimu, hehehe. Tapi… kalau aku lihat kau ini anak baru ya? Siapa namamu?" Tanya Sai

"Iya senpai aku murid kelas 1 disini. Namaku Uchiha Naruto. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu" ucap Naruto sambil membungkukkan badannya

"Jadi, Naruto…. Kau terburu buru karena apa? Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah masuk kelas pada jam segini?" Tanya Sai

"Hehehehe, sebenarnya aku telat masuk sekolah. Aku baru sampai disini beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan aku sedang bingung mencari kelasku dimana karena sekolah ini sangatlah luas" ucap Naruto panjang lebar

"Jadi begitu… mau kuantar kau ke kelas mu?" tawar Sai pada Naruto

"E-eh… apa tidak apa apa senpai? Apa aku tidak merepotkan mu? Bukankah kau juga sedang ada pelajaran?" Tanya Naruto

"Tidak apa apa kok, kau tidak merepotkan ku. Lagipula aku ini ketua OSIS disini?"

"A-apa?! Ta-tapi….. Nggg" jawab Naruto terbata bata

"Sudah ayo ikut aku, kita harus cepat agar kau tak lebih terlambat masuk kelas lebih dari ini" jawab Sai sambil menarik tangan Naruto

"E-eh… senpai! Pelan pelan!" jawab Naruto sambil berteriak teriak

**Skip Time**

Setelah Naruto sampai dikelasnya karena berhasil diantar oleh Sai dan beruntung sekali karena wali kelas Naruto adalah guru yang suka sekali terlambat, maka dari itu Naruto tidak akan ketahuan kalau ia datang paling akhir hari ini dan tidak akan dihukum.

Nah sekarang Naruto giliran celingukan karena mencari teman untuk diajak duduk bersama dan mengobrol. Diantara kerumunan teman teman sekelasnya, ia melihat sekelebat rambut merah maroon dan terlihat diwajahnya ada sebuah tato (wah readers pasti tau nih dia siapa,wkwkwk)

"Gaaaaaraaaaaa" panggil Naruto sambil menghampiri Gaara dengan berlari

"Ish Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau benar benar tidak berubah,huh" ucap Gaara

"Huhhh Gaara, kau ini bagaimana? Aku kan merindukanmu, kenapa tidak mengabari ku kalau kau juga sekolah disini?" ucap Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya

'Naruto kau benar benar tidak berubah ya? Tetap menggemaskan' inner Gaara

"Untuk apa aku memberitahukan padamu?" Tanya Gaara dengan sinis

"Kita ini kan sahabat semenjak kecil, apa kau lupa akan hal itu?" Tanya Naruto sambil merajuk dan menatap Gaara dengan _puppy eyes_-nya

BLUSH

Ternyata ekspresi Naruto yang merajuk membuat Gaara dan seluruh isi kelas hampir meneteskan darah dari hidung masing masing. Dan kenapa seluruh isi kelas melihat Naruto yang merajuk? Itu karena sedari awal Naruto menghampiri Gaara dengan suara cemprengnya itu sudah berhasil menyita perhatian dari teman temannya. Dan Naruto itu satu satunya murid yang berambut pirang dan bermata shappire dikelasnya.

Naruto dan Gaara sebenarnya sudah berteman semenjak mereka kecil (dari TK sih sebenernya #plakk). Akan tetapi ketika mereka mulai memasuki bangku SMP tepatnya menginjak kelas 2 SMP, Gaara pindah ke Inggris karena ada kepentingan keluarga yang mengharuskan ia tinggal disana selama 2 tahun penuh. Oleh karena itu, Gaara baru dapat kembali saat ini. Dan Naruto yang sangat menyayangi Gaara seperti saudaranya sendiri sangat senang karena Gaara kembali lagi disini, akan tetapi Gaara yang memang memiliki gengsi yang tinggi malah menampilkan ekspresi yang sinis ketika bertemu Naruto padahal ia juga sangat merindukan sahabatnya itu (dasar Gaara jaim #ditendang Neji)

"Kalau aku memang lupa bagaimana?" Tanya Gaara

"Maka aku akan mengingatkan mu tentu saja!" ucap Naruto setengah membentak

'Sudah lama aku tidak melihat ekspresi marah mu itu Naruto' inner Gaara

"Hahh.. terserah kau sajalah Naru" ucap Gaara lembut sambil tersenyum

'E-eh… Gaara tersenyum. Ish dia ini memang tidak berubah juga ya' inner Naruto

Naruto memang sudah paham dengan sikap Gaara yang suka berpura pura dingin padanya agar dapat menjahili Naruto dan membuatnya marah. Akan tetapi Naruto tau bahwa Gaara juga menyayanginya dan tetap menganggapnya sahabat. Jadi sekarang mereka berdua hanya terdiam sambil tersenyum senyum sendiri dipikiran mereka masing masing hingga….

"Maaf anak-anak saya terlambat karena tadi saya tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan" ucap guru bermasker yang membawa sebuah buku aneh bersampul oranye

Mendengar alasan atas keterlambatan guru itu, seluruh isi kelas ber-sweatdrop ria karena di KHS ini ada juga guru yang aneh seperti dia.

"Nah… untuk hari pertama disekolah ini, bagaimana kalau dimulai dengan memperkenalkan diri kalian masing masing" ucap Kakashi

Lalu Kakashi menunjuk salah satu murid dikelas 1-1 tersebut secara bergiliran. Hingga tibalah giliran Naruto untuk memperkenalkan dirinya didepan kelasnya

'Yosh… aku pasti bisa memperkenalkan diriku secara lancar' inner Naruto dalam hati sambil menyemangati dirinya

"Umm…. Ohayou gozaimasu minna-san. Watashi wa no namae Uchiha Naruto desu. Yoroshiku-_ttebayo_!" ucap Naruto dengan lancar sambil tersenyum dengan indahnya

BLUSH

Seketika Kakashi sang guru dan para murid laki laki dikelas itu menutup hidungnya dengan tisu sambil menghadap kearah lain agar darah yang keluar dari hidung mereka tidak bertambah banyak. Sedangkan para murid perempuan, mereka ber-_kyaaa kyaa _didalam hati mereka karena melihat laki laki yang sangat imut dan menggemaskan ada dikelasnya.

'Loh kenapa mereka tiba tiba mimisan begitu?' inner Naruto

"Kalian tidak apa apa? Apa perlu aku ambilkan obat untuk kalian nee~?" tawar Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya

GUBRAK

Dan untuk hari pertama sekolah ruang UKS dipenuhi oleh siswa siswi dan guru dari kelas 1-1 karena bocah pirang bermata sapphire yang menggemaskan.

**Skip Time**

"Mau pulang bersama, Gaara?" Tanya Naruto pada sahabatnya itu ketika mereka sedang bersama sama menunggu di halte bis didepan KHS.

Sekalipun mereka termasuk orang orang yang berdompet tebal dan berasal dari keluarga yang elit, akan tetapi mereka ini adalah anak anak yang mandiri dan sederhana. Oleh karena itu, mereka lebih memilih pulang berjalan kaki atau menggunakan transportasi umum.

"Memang rumahmu dimana? Dan memang jalan menuju rumah kita searah?" ucap Gaara

"Loh? Jadi tidak searah ya? Memang sekarang rumah mu dima- ehhhh Gaara tunggu aku dulu! Aku belum selesai berbicara padamu?" teriak Naruto sambil berlari mengejar Gaara

Tetapi ketika sudah hampir sampai kedalam bis yang dinaiki Gaara, seketika itu juga Naruto

GREP

Dipeluk dengan erat oleh seseorang

**TBC**

Bagaimana? Apakah sudah cukup memuaskan? Dilanjut atau tidak nih readers?

_Bersedia untuk RnR?(Kritik juga diterima kok ^_^)_


	3. Chapter 3

**My Beloved Tou-san**

**Dislaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : SasukeNaruto slight NejiGaara**

**Warning : Sho-Ai, Gaje, Typo berserakan dimana mana dan Alur kecepetan**

Hehehe, masih ada yang mengingat fict ini tidak? Gomenasai, aku updatenya telat banget nih, tapi… yuk kita membalas review dari para readers kita

**Ukeri :**

Hehehe, sip Ukeri-san ini sudah dilanjuttttt. Arigatou ^_^

**Guest :**

Hmm…. Yang meluk Naru? Sudah ada jawabannya kok di chapter yang ini. Arigatou Guest-san ^_^

**Ic-chan desu :**

Hmm…. Aku terinspirasi dari anime itu ^_^ tapi tetep beda loh ya. Arigatou

**Uchikaze no Rei**** :**

Siapa ya? Hmm… ada pada chapter ini. Arigatou Rei-san ^_^

**Harpaairiry**** :**

Ini sudah di next kok. Arigatou ^_^

**Himawari Wia**** :**

Hehehe, gomenasai himawari-san, ideku suka pendek begitu. Tapi aku akan berusaha lagi. Arigatou ^_^

**MikaArata Shone**** :**

Hehehe, yah…. Memang ideku suka pendek begitu. Ini sudah di update (tapi telat #plakk). Arigatou Shone-san ^_^

**Rieyu ne**** :**

Hmm…. Seperti jawabanku yang diatas, ideku memang suka pendek begitu,hehehe. Arigatou Rieyu-san ^_^

Yosh udah yuk langsung aja

_Check it out!_

"Mau pulang bersama, Gaara?" Tanya Naruto pada sahabatnya itu ketika mereka sedang bersama sama menunggu di halte bis didepan KHS.

Sekalipun mereka termasuk orang orang yang berdompet tebal dan berasal dari keluarga yang elit, akan tetapi mereka ini adalah anak anak yang mandiri dan sederhana. Oleh karena itu, mereka lebih memilih pulang berjalan kaki atau menggunakan transportasi umum.

"Memang rumahmu dimana? Dan memang jalan menuju rumah kita searah?" ucap Gaara

"Loh? Jadi tidak searah ya? Memang sekarang rumah mu dima- ehhhh Gaara tunggu aku dulu! Aku belum selesai berbicara padamu?" teriak Naruto sambil berlari mengejar Gaara

Tetapi ketika sudah hampir sampai kedalam bis yang dinaiki Gaara, seketika itu juga Naruto

GREP

Dipeluk dengan erat oleh seseorang

Chapter 3

Ketika menyadari ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang, ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya agar dapat melihat siapa pelaku yang memeluk dirinya.

"K-kau!" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk hidung mancung orang tersebut

"Hm? Kau ini benar benar tidak sopan terhadap Tousan mu sendiri" ucap Sasuke sambil menyentil kepala Naruto

"Aishh… Ittai Tousan!" ucap Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit akibat ulah Sasuke

"Hahhh… Kau itu tadi mau kemana? Rumah kita kan dekat dari sini, tumben sekali kau menaiki bus dan bukannya bus itu berlawanan dengan arah rumah kita?" ucap Sasuke panjang lebar

"Ihhh Tousan, aku itu tadi ingin menyusul Gaara yang langsung pergi meninggalkanku" ucap Naruto

"Gaara?" Tanya Sasuke

"Iya Gaara, jangan bilang Tousan lupa dengan sahabat terbaikku itu?!" ucap Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya

'Uhhhh Naru…. Seharusnya kau melihat situasi, disini kan ramai orang. Bagaimana kalau mereka nanti tiba tiba me-rape mu karena kau itu sangat menggemaskan?' inner Sasuke

"Aishhh… Ittai Tousan! Kenapa kau malah mencubit pipiku?! Sakit tau!" ucap Naruto sambil memegangi pipinya karena ulah jahil dari cubitan Sasuke

"Pffftttt….. Su-sudahlah Naru ayo kita pulang, sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam"ucap Sasuke sambil menahan tawanya dihadapan Naruto dan itu malah membuat Naruto semakin kesal

"Huhhhh dasar Tou-Teme! Menyebalkan!" ucap Naruto sambil melenggang pergi ke mobil Sasuke yang terparkir tak jauh dari gerbang sekolah Naruto

'Naru, kau itu….' Inner Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut didalam dirinya

Setelah Naruto pergi duluan meninggalkan Sasuke, lalu Sasuke mulai menyusul Naruto untuk kemobilnya dan segera kembali kerumah untuk makan malam bersama Naruto

**Skip Time**

"Tadaima" ucap Naruto singkat

"Okaeri…" ucap seseorang disana

"L-lohhh i-itu suara siapa Tousan? Itu bukankah suara seorang wanita. Tapi siapa?" Tanya Naruto

'Pasti dia' inner Sasuke

Ketika sudah sampai dirumah, Naruto tiba tiba terkejut dengan adanya seorang wanita yang sedang memasak di dapur mereka.

"Naru-chaaaannnnnnnnn….. apa kabar? Aku sangat merindukanmu. Dan bagaimana kabarmu Naru-chan? Apa kau juga merindukan Sakura nee-chan mu ini?" ucap Sakura sambil memeluk Naruto erat

Ternyata seorang wanita yang membuat Naruto terkejut adalah Sakura, dan kenapa Sasuke tidak merasa terkejut? Yah , karena dengan otaknya yang cerdas sudah pasti ia bisa mengenali suara siapa itu.

"Uhhhh Sakura nee, le-lepas… a-aku sulit sekali ber-nafas" ucap Naruto terbata bata sambil mencoba untuk melepas pelukan maut Sakura

"Hehehe, gomen Naru-chan…. Kau tau aku sangat merindukanmu" ucap Sakura lembut

"Aku…tentu saja juga merindukanmu Sakura nee. Kau itu kenapa pergi ke Amerika lama sekali sih?" Tanya Naruto

"Maafkan aku Naru-chan, kau tau kan aku bukan sedang sekedar berlibur disana tetapi aku juga sedang melanjutkan sekolahku. Dan maaf aku baru bisa menemui mu sekarang karena aku baru benar benar lulus" ucap Sakura

"Lu-lulus? Sakura nee? Huaaa…. Selamat ya Sakura nee, maaf aku baru tahu kalau kau itu juga sedang melanjutkan kuliahmu disana" ucap Naruto dengan background bunga bunga bermekaran dibelakangnya

"Hn. Jadi kau sudah lulus Sakura? Gomen, aku tak bisa kesana ketika itu" ucap Sasuke

'Jadi Tousan tau kalau Sakura nee sudah lulus? Tetapi kenapa tidak memberitahuku? Huhhh dasar Tou-Teme!' inner Naruto

"Ahhh… Sasuke-san tak masalah, lagipula mungkin saat itu sedang tidak tepat. Kau juga kan sedang mengurus perusahaanmu sendiri" ucap Sakura lembut

"Sudah pernah ku katakan padamu kan Sakura, kita ini berteman sejak lama. Jadi panggil aku dengan Sasuke saja" ucap Sasuke

"Hmm.. ba-baik Sa-Sasuke" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut kepada Sasuke

"Itu lebih baik" ucap Sasuke dengan senyuman lembutnya

Dan ketika itu juga Sakura memalingkan wajahnya kesamping agar semburat merah yang menghiasi pipinya tidak terlihat oleh Sasuke

'Tousan bisa tersenyum lembut seperti itu kepada orang lain? Dan Sakura nee, wajahmu memerah' inner Naruto sambil merasakan sesuatu hal ganjil pada perasaannya

"A-ahh aku lupa, sudah kalian lebih baik membersihkan diri kalian terlebih dahulu. Aku akan melanjutkan acara membuat makan malam untuk kalian" ucap Sakura sambil mendorong Sasuke dan Naruto untuk ke kamar mereka masing masing

'Ah tak mungkin aku begitu…. ' inner Naruto

**.**

**.**

Ketika waktu menunjukkan tepat pukul waktu makan malam, hidangan untuk mereka bertiga sudah tersaji tepat dimeja makan dengan rapi

"Wahhh… Sakura nee, sepertinya masakanmu ini sangat enak dan lezat" ucap Naruto sambil berbinar binar menatap makanan yang tersaji tepat didepan matanya

Ya. Bagaimana tidak jika didepanmu tersaji penuh makanan yang menarik dan memiliki aroma yang lezat untuk segera dicicipi dan dilahap? Berbagai makanan yang bergaya ala Eropa dikombinasikan dengan makanan dari Jepang sendiri yang sudah disusun rapi seperti dimasak oleh chef berkualitas internasional.

"Naru benar Sakura, masakanmu sepertinya semakin menggoda saja untuk dimakan" ucap Sasuke memuji masakan Sakura

"E-etooo, yah sebenarnya a-aku disana juga be-belajar memasak beberapa makanan, Sasuke" ucap Sakura sambil tergagap gagap karena dipuji Sasuke

'Tuhkan Tousan mulai lagi. Dan Sakura nee, kenapa wajahmu selalu memerah didepan Tousanku?' inner Naruto

"Hn, begitu. Lagipula kenapa kau memasak makanan sebanyak ini?" Tanya Sasuke

"Ummm… itu karena aku ingin meminta maaf kepada Naruto karena aku pergi meninggalkannya dalam waktu yang cukup lama" ucap Sakura

"Jadi, hanya karena Naruto?" ucap Sasuke

"Ma-maksudmu apa Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura

"Uhhhh… sudah sudah. Daripada terus berbicara seperti itu lebih baik kita makan, aku sudah sangat lapar tau! Dan untuk dirimu Sakura nee, aku akan memaafkanmu jika masakan mu ini benar benar enak" ucap Naruto panjang lebar

"Hehehe, ha'i. Sudah pasti masakanku ini enak Naru chan, maka kau harus memaafkanku" ucap Sakura

"Huhh pede sekali kau Sakura nee" ucap Naruto sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

'Naru Naru…. Rasanya Tousan ingin mencubitmu lagi' inner Sasuke

"Ittadakimasu" ucap Naruto (lagi)

**Skip Time**

20.45 waktu setempat

"Benar kau tidak perlu kuantar Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke ketika Sakura ingin kembali pulang kerumahnya

"Be-benar Sasuke, sungguh kau tak perlu mengantarku. Selama aku tinggal di Amerika, aku sering pulang lebih malam daripada ini karena tugas kuliahku. Lagipula Naru chan sudah tertidur, bukankah kau harus menemaninya?" Tanya Sakura

Memang, Naruto yang kelelahan karena hari ini adalah hari pertamanya bersekolah, mulai dari ia harus berlari kesekolah karena terlambat, lalu menabrak ketua OSIS, dan bertemu kembali dengan Gaara tetapi pada akhirnya Naruto ditinggal pulang oleh Gaara. Selain itu hari ini ia juga bertemu kembali dengan Sakura yang sudah 4 tahun lamanya tinggal di Amerika.

"Kau benar Sakura, baiklah hati hati dijalan" ucap Sasuke

"Hu'um… Arigatou Sasuke. Jaa nee" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum

"Sakura" panggil Sasuke

"Iya?" Tanya Sakura sambil membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Sasuke

"Kau berubah Sakura…"

" kau menjadi wanita yang dewasa juga cantik" ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum

BLUSH

"Te-terimakasih Sasuke" ucap Sakura sambil berlari pergi dari rumah Sasuke

.

.

"T-Tousan…. Ke-kenapa?" ucap Naruto sambil memegangi dadanya

Ternyata Naruto yang tertidur, kini sudah terbangun karena ketika ia tertidur di sofa, samar samar ia mendengar suara Sakura yang mengatakan ingin pulang. Dan ketika Naruto ingin mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Sakura yang telah membuatkannya makanan sebanyak itu,malah dihadapkan pada adegan seperti itu. Dan Naruto yang tidak mengerti dengan rasa sesak didadanya lebih memilih untuk kembali menuju kamar tidurnya

.

.

Ketika Sasuke kembali ke dalam rumahnya, ia tidak melihat kalau Naruto sedang tertidur di sofa

'Ckck… anak itu' inner Sasuke

Setelah itu Sasuke langsung menyusul Naruto ke kamarnya

.

.

"Hiks…. Hiks… kenapa? Ada apa denganku? Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali disini?" Tanya Naruto sambil memegangi dadanya

Naruto yang tak mengerti dengan apa yang dialaminya hanya bisa menangis diatas tempat tidur King sizenya

CKLEK

"Naru…. Kau belum tidur?" ucap Sasuke yang tiba tiba masuk kekamar Naruto

"T-Tousan?" ucap Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke dengan airmata yang masih bertengger di mata indahnya

DEG

"Kau kenapa Naru? Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menarik wajah Naruto agar kembali menghadap dirinya

"A-aku ti-tidak apa apa Tousan. A-aku hanya kelilipan debu tadi" ucap Naruto sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang menahan wajahnya

"Jangan membohongi Tousanmu Naru, katakan pada Tousanmu ini" ucap Sasuke lembut

Naruto yang tidak tahan lagi untuk menahan airmatanya didepan Sasuke hanya bisa memeluk Sasuke sambil menangis didada bidang Sasuke

"Hiks..hiks Tousan, a-aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kurasakan, rasanya sesak sekali" ucap Naruto

"Sesak bagaimana Naru?" Tanya Sasuke dengan hati hati

"A-aku merasakan sesak ketika Tousan memu-" ucapan Naruto terhenti

DEG

'Aku tak boleh mengatakannya, bagaimanapun Sakura nee adalah sahabat terdekat Tousan sejak dahulu, Sakura nee juga yang dulu sempat mengasuhku ketika Tousan sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Ta-tapi kenapa aku tetap merasakan sesak disini?' inner Naruto

"Memu- apa Naru?" Tanya Sasuke

"Huaaa… hiks hiks Tousan… Pokoknya Tousan jahat, aku membencimu Tousan, aku sangat membencimu" ucap Naruto sambil melimpahkan rasa sesaknya dengan mengatakan ia membenci Sasuke

"Naru…. Naruto" ucap Sasuke sambil menenangkan Naruto dengan menepuk nepuk puncak kepala Naruto dengan lembut

"Maafkan Tousan jika Tousan berbuat jahat padamu, tapi Tousan mohon janganlah kau membenci Tousan mu ini. Aku sangat menyayangi mu Naru" ucap Sasuke

Lalu Naruto mulai menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Sasuke yang sangat dekat

DEG

Iris safir bertatapan langsung dengan iris onix

Untuk beberapa detik mereka saling terpana, hingga akhirnya Sasuke mulai lebih mendekatkan wajah Naruto ke wajahnya. Naruto yang tidak tahan dengan situasi seperti ini hanya dapat menutup matanya dan menunggu apa yang terjadi.

30 cm

25 cm

15 cm

10 cm

5 cm

CUP

Sasuke mencium kening Naruto dengan lembut lalu mengacak rambut Naruto dengan pelan.

"Ishhh Tousan menyebalkan! Padahal kan aku sudah menutup mataku dan bersiap si- ups" ucap Naruto hampir keceplosan

"Bersiap siap,eh? Jadi anak Tousan ini menunggu ciuman dari Tousan? Kau ingin Tousan cium dibagian mana Naru? Bibir mungkin" Tanya Sasuke menggoda Naruto

Naruto hanya dapat memalingkan wajahnya sambil berusaha menutupi semburat merah yang ada dipipi manisnya

"Jadi itu benar Naru… Kemarikan wajahmu,Tousan ingin mencium bibirmu" ucap Sasuke menggoda Naruto (lagi)

"Huhhh Tousan menyebalkan! Perverted! Tou-Teme!" ucap Naruto sambil melemparkan bantalnya ke wajah Sasuke

**TBC  
><strong> 

Bagaimana nih readers? Sudah panjang atau belum? Memuaskan kah? Dilanjut atau tidakkkkk? Hehehe…

~RnR~


	4. Chapter 4

**My Beloved Tou-san**

**Dislaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T,T+**

**Pairing : SasukeNaruto slight NejiGaara**

**Warning : Sho-Ai, Yaoi, Gaje, Typo berserakan dimana mana dan Alur kecepetan**

Hehehe, hai minna versetta baru update lagi , Habisnya dari kemaren kemaren aku belum ada ide bagaimana menyambungkannya. Gomenasai minna ^_^

Pertama tama aku mau membalas review dari para readers-ttebayo

**Monokurobo**

Hehehe, nah itu dia Monokurobo-san, aku punya kebiasaan buruk suka lupa merata kiri-kan teksnya setelah aku ketik. Soalnya aku biasanya nulis cerita dan langsung update dihari itu juga, aku takut ngga sempet lagi nantinya. Aku akan mencoba merubah kebiasaan burukku itu, nah juga kemaren pas aku mau bikin rata kiri tetep ngga bisa lewat doc managernya. Kalo Monokurobo-san tau bagaimana caranya, kasih tau aku dong. Hehehe. Akhir kata arigatou gozaimasu Monokurobo-san ^_^

**Himawari Wia**

Hehe,iya aku udah lanjut kok Himawari-san. Yosh, aku akan berusaha untuk mempertahankan wordsnya sekuat tenaga (?) Arigatou ^_^

**Vianycka Hime**

Hehehe, iya Viany-san untuk malam itu SasuNaru tidur bareng kok ^_^ Hmm….. aku ngga tega nanti sama Narunya kalo Sakura jahat gitu. Arigatou Viany-san ^_^

**Harpaairiry**

Bagaimana perasaan Sasuke ke Naruto? Hmm…. Nanti bisa ditafsirkan dari untaian kata kataku di chapter berikutnya, hehehe #plakk. Arigatou Harpaairiry-san ^_^

**Ukeri**

Sip sip sip. Ini sudah dilanjut kok Ukeri-san. Arigatou ^_^

**Yuichi**

Hehehe, siap bos. Ini sudah dilanjut. Arigatou Yuichi-san ^_^

**Uchikaze no Rei**

Hehehe,iya nih Naru cemburu gitu. Aku juga benar benar menunggu momen SasuNaru kok (loh aku kan authornya) hehehe, arigatou Uchikaze-san ^_^

**Aikhazuna117**

Ini sudah dilanjut kok :) Hmm.. Naru kapan bilangnya ke Sasuke ya? Aku juga masih bingung nih, kira kira kapan ya? Hehehe, Naru itu anak kandung Sasuke atau bukan? Nah… kalau itu nanti akan aku ceritakan di chapter chapter berikutnya (doakan saja supaya terus update,hehehe) Arigatou Aikhazuna117-san ^_^

**Rieyu ne**

Umm… update kilat ya? Waduh… kalau bisa pasti aku kerjakan kok (tapi sayangnya tidak bisa kilat *pundungdipojokkan*) Siap Rieyu ne-san, untuk words mungkin aku bisa panjangin kok. Arigatou ^_^

Nah… sekian balasan untuk reviewnya. Langsung aja nih

_Check it out!_

30 cm

25 cm

15 cm

10 cm

5 cm

CUP

Sasuke mencium kening Naruto dengan lembut lalu mengacak rambut Naruto dengan pelan.

"Ishhh Tousan menyebalkan! Padahal kan aku sudah menutup mataku dan bersiap si- ups" ucap Naruto hampir keceplosan

"Bersiap siap,eh? Jadi anak Tousan ini menunggu ciuman dari Tousan? Kau ingin Tousan cium dibagian mana Naru? Bibir mungkin" Tanya Sasuke menggoda Naruto

Naruto hanya dapat memalingkan wajahnya sambil berusaha menutupi semburat merah yang ada dipipi manisnya

"Jadi itu benar Naru… Kemarikan wajahmu,Tousan ingin mencium bibirmu" ucap Sasuke menggoda Naruto (lagi)

"Huhhh Tousan menyebalkan! Pervert! Tou-Teme!" ucap Naruto sambil melemparkan bantalnya ke wajah Sasuke

Chapter 4

Setelah aksi saling menjahili (?) antara Naruto dan Sasuke usai, kini Naruto sudah tertidur lelap duluan disamping Sasuke. Sasuke yang memang masih terjaga hanya menatap wajah damai Naruto ketika ia tidur.

'Naru, sebenarnya hal apa yang membuatmu menangis seperti tadi? Apa yang Tousan mu lakukan hingga membuatmu menangis seperti tadi?' inner Sasuke sambil mengusap lembut kepala Naruto

Sebelum Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidur, ia terlebih dahulu merapikan selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Naruto. Seketika itu juga pikiran Sasuke melayang ke adegan beberapa menit yang lalu saat Naruto belum tertidur, ia mengingat wajah Naruto memerah karena godaannya.

'Benarkah ucapan Tousan mu tadi itu Naru? Kau meminta agar Tousan menciummu di bibir?' inner Sasuke

Entah hasrat apa yang kini merasuki Sasuke, ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto, ketika nafas mereka bertemu Sasuke merasakan bahwa saat ini jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat. Setelah itu ia mulai memejamkan matanya dan….

CUP

Ia menyium bibir Naruto dengan lembut hingga beberapa detik dan barulah Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya itu dari bibir Naruto.

"Manisnya" ucap Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri

"Nah… Oyasuminasai Naruto" ucap Sasuke sambil mengecup ringan kening Naruto yang tidak tertutupi oleh helaian rambut pirangnya itu.

**Skip Time**

Ketika burung burung mulai berkicau merdu, dan sang mentari juga mulai menyinari dunia ini terlihatlah dua orang pemuda yang satu berperawakan tampan dan yang satu lagi berperawakan sangat manis seperti gulali (?) sedang berpelukan satu sama lain dalam tidurnya. Tetapi yang sebenarnya adalah si pemuda tampan itulah yang memeluk si pemuda manis a.k.a Naruto. Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu bangun daripada si Narutonya itu. Ketika melihat Naruto mulai menggeliat tidak nyaman dan membuka kedua iris safir kembarnya langsung kepada mata onix Sasuke…

"Ohayou Naru-chan" ucap Sasuke sambil mencium bibir Naruto singkat

"Ohayou Tousan" ucap Naruto singkat, ia belum sempat mencerna apa yang terjadi padanya

1 detik

5 detik

10 detik

15 detik

20 detik

25 det-

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Ap-apa yang Tousan lakukan?!" ucap Naruto sambil menutupi bibirnya sendiri

"Hm? Apa yang aku lakukan? Menciummu" ucap Sasuke santai

Setelah kejadian semalam Sasuke benar benar ingin melakukan hal itu lagi dan menggoda Naruto. Bibir manis Naruto merupakan candu tersendiri baginya meskipun Naruto adalah anaknya.

"Tap-tapi tapi itu ta-tadi di bi-bi" ucap Naruto sambil terbata bata dengan wajahnya yang memerah karena ia dicium Tousannya dibibir

"Bibir" ucap Sasuke singkat sambil melepaskan senyuman lembutnya

BLUSH

Wajah Naruto yang semula memang sudah merah, sekarang bertambah merah seperti tomat segar kesukaan Sasuke maka ia pun memalingkan wajahnya agar tak langsung menatap Sasuke

"Ta-tapi Tousan… tadi itu kan ci-ciuman pertamaku" ucap Naruto dengan suara pelan karena malu

"Hm? Ciuman pertamamu? Benarkah?" goda Sasuke sambil memaksa agar Naruto memandang kearahnya

Ketika itu juga Sasuke berhasil menangkap seluruh ekspresi yang ada pada Naruto saat itu.

DEG

Pipinya bersemu merah, bola mata safir kembar itu menatapnya malu malu dan bibirnya yang seperti buah cherry segar dan minta untuk dimakan.

'Naruto kenapa kau harus berekspresi menggoda seperti itu?' inner Sasuke sambil menahan hasratnya agar tidak mencium Naruto lagi

"Lagipula yang tadi itu bukan ciuman pertamamu Naru" ucap Sasuke sambil mengacak helaian pirang Naruto dengan lembut.

"E-eh? Bukan ci-ciuman pertamaku? Loh Tousan tau darimana? Itu ciuman pertama ku tau!" ucap Naruto sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Sasuke.

Naruto yang memang tidak tau kalau sebelum ini ia juga pernah dicium oleh Sasuke dibibir karena waktu itu ia sedang tertidur pulas. Dan sudah pasti ia beranggapan bahwa yang tadi itu ialah ciuman pertamanya.

"Hmm… Kalau begitu Tousan hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa Tousan meminta maaf karena telah mencicipi _first kiss _mu Naru-chan" ucap Sasuke sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Naruto dan setelah itu Sasuke langsung melenggang pergi dari kamar Naruto.

"A-apa?! Tousan! Pervert! Tou-Teme" teriak Naruto

Yah…. Ternyata Naruto hanya bersikap damai ketika ia sedang tertidur -_-

.

.

.

Setelah Naruto selesai mandi dan berpakaian seragam sekolahnya, maka ia segera keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju meja makan untuk sarapan bersama dengan Sasuke. Acara sarapan itu berjalan hening karena Naruto benar benar masih malu karena ciuman pertamanya itu diambil oleh Sasuke, Tousannya. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang merona dan jantungnya yang berdegup dengan cepat. Naruto yang biasanya memakan makanannya dengan nikmat dan santai, kini terkesan terburu buru dan salah tingkah.

"Nah Tousan, aku pamit. Jaa" ucap Naruto sambil pergi dari ruang makan tanpa melihat Sasuke

Melihat hal itu, Sasuke melengkungkan senyuman manisnya. Ia tau kalau Naruto merona hebat sekalipun hal itu berusaha Naruto sembunyikan dari Sasuke.

'Sepertinya ada yang salah denganku sejak semalam' inner Sasuke

.

.

.

Ketika Naruto sedang dijalan menuju sekolahnya, tiba tiba ada yang memanggilnya dari arah mobil Lamborghini Gallardo LP 570-4 Squadra Corse yang tiba tiba berjalan lambat disampingnya. Dan ketika si empunya mobil itu mulai menurunkan kaca mobilnya seketika mata Naruto membulat

"Loh? Kau Neji-san kan? Iya kan?" tanya Naruto dengan selidik. Neji adalah salah satu teman kolega Sasuke. Selama ini memang perusahaan yang Sasuke pimpin memang bersahabat dengan perusahaan Neji.

"Haha, ngomong ngomong kenapa kau berjalan kaki? Mana ayahmu? Tidak diantar ya?" ucap Neji

"Hu'um. Begitulah… lagipula sekolahku kan dekat dari sini" ucap Naruto buru buru ketika ia mengingat kenapa tadi ia menjadi salah tingkah didepan Sasuke

"Begitu… Yasudah ayo naik kemobil ku Naruto. Kau akan kuantar" ucap Neji

"E-eh… Tapi Neji-san"

"Sudahlah tak apa, lagipula kita ini kan searah. Ayo cepatlah naik" ucap Neji

"Hmm… Baiklah kalu begitu" ucap Naruto sambil membuka pintu mobil itu

.

.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Neji-san atas tumpangannya. Dan maaf bila merepotkanmu" ucap Naruto setelah keluar dari mobil Neji

"Ah tak apa Naruto, dan kau sama sekali tidak merepotkan ku" ucap Neji sambil tersenyum

Ketika itu juga, Naruto yang menangkap siluet sahabatnya a.k.a Gaara yang baru sampai juga disekolah dan langsung memanggilnya untuk masuk bersama.

DEG

Iris lavender Neji melebar dan jantung Neji kini berdegup dengan cepat karena matanya menatap langsung ke iris jade itu. Ya, Neji yang memang belum beranjak pergi dari gerbang sekolah Naruto bertatapan dengan pemuda berambut merah maroon yang memiliki tato 'Ai' di keningnya.

Akan tetapi acara tatap menatap (?) itu langsung diputuskan oleh pemuda beriris jade itu dan entah kenapa Neji mendesah kecewa. Ada sebagian dari dirinya yang tidak rela jika harus melepas tatapannya kepada pemuda itu.

"Ah iya, sekali lagi terimakasih Neji-san. Jaa nee" ucap Naruto sambil melenggang pergi menuju tempat Gaara berada.

Setelah Naruto dan pemuda itu menghilang dari pandangan matanya. Ia bertekad bahwa ia harus mendapatkan si pemuda bertato 'Ai' itu untuk menjadi pendampingnya. Ya, meskipun Neji adalah orang yang tampan, pandai dan juga kaya raya tetapi yang orang lain tak ketahui adalah orientasinya yang berbeda. Ia menyimpulkan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia itu gay, ia mengetahui hal itu sejak ia duduk di bangku kuliah dulu. Banyak wanita yang telah menyatakan cinta padanya dan secara terang terangan berkata kepada Neji bahwa mereka bersedia untuk menjadi istri Neji kelak. Tetapi semua itu benar benar tak membuat Neji tertarik, dan benar dugaannya. Sekarang ini ia telah terpaku pada sosok yang membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Hahhh….. Aku benar benar harus mendapatkannya" ucap Neji

Setelah itu mobil yang ia kendarai melaju cepat dari depan gerbang sekolah Naruto menuju kantornya.

**TBC  
><strong>Muehehehe, reviewnya yuk! Saran dan kritik diterima kok ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

**My Beloved Tou-san**

**Dislaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T,T+**

**Pairing : SasukeNaruto slight NejiGaara**

**Warning : Sho-Ai, Yaoi, Gaje, Typo and Word-less (?)**

Hai minna ^_^ Kembali lagi bersama Versetta, muehehehe. Sebenernya udah dari minggu kemaren aku mau update fict ini, tapi kemaren itu aku lagi ada UTS gitu (yah maklum anak sekolahan) jadinya aku fokus dulu sama belajar, etapi sekarang udah engga UTS kok jadinya udah bisa balik deh ke fict lagi. Sebelum itu aku mau balas review dari para readers duluuu

**Vianycka Hime**

Hehehe, umm… SaiSaku? Iya ngga ya? #ditendang. Iyaaaa aku juga dukung Neji tuh bikin Gaara jadi gay juga (memangnya dari awal Gaara ngga gay ya? *nggatau*) Arigatou Viany-san ^_^

**Vyy**

Huaaaa siap bos! Fict ini akan selalu dilanjut meskipun telatnya selalu,hehehee. Arigatou ^_^

**aikhazuna117**

Nah… aku tuh terkadang memang begitu. Chapternya terganatung ide dan suasana, tapi aku lagi berusaha keras agar wordnya bisa sepanjang rambut Rapunzel (apadehini?) Siappp, arigatou aikhazuna-san ^_^

**Harpaairiry**

Hontou? Fict ini bener bener bikin penasaran? Hehehe, yes yes yes aku sih pasti next. Arigatou Harpaairiry-san ^_^

**Rieyu ne**

Beneran aku boleh manggil _Nee_-_chan_? Umm… kalo begitu _Nee_-_chan_ aku bakal nambahin SasuNarunya kok dan untuk updatenya, gomen aku belum bisa memastikan :( tapi sebenernya aku udah nulis kerangka fictnya, tinggal mengetiknya sama merangkai kalimatnya itu loh. Arigatou _Nee_-_chan_ ^_^

_Check it out!_

Setelah Naruto dan pemuda itu menghilang dari pandangan matanya. Ia bertekad bahwa ia harus mendapatkan si pemuda bertato 'Ai' itu untuk menjadi pendampingnya. Ya, meskipun Neji adalah orang yang tampan, pandai dan juga kaya raya tetapi yang orang lain tak ketahui adalah orientasinya yang berbeda. Ia menyimpulkan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia itu gay, ia mengetahui hal itu sejak ia duduk di bangku kuliah dulu. Banyak wanita yang telah menyatakan cinta padanya dan secara terang terangan berkata kepada Neji bahwa mereka bersedia untuk menjadi istri Neji kelak. Tetapi semua itu benar benar tak membuat Neji tertarik, dan benar dugaannya. Sekarang ini ia telah terpaku pada sosok yang membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Hahhh….. Aku benar benar harus mendapatkannya" ucap Neji

Setelah itu mobil yang ia kendarai melaju cepat dari depan gerbang sekolah Naruto menuju kantornya.

Chapter 5

TETTTT

Bel masuk sekolah pun berbunyi, untungnya Naruto dan Gaara bisa masuk tepat waktu.

"Hahhh…. Untungnya jam pelajaran pertama ini diisi oleh Kakashi _sensei_, jadi kita masih punya waktu untuk mengobrol, iya kan Gaara?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn. Iya" ucap Gaara singkat.

"Ish Gaara, kau itu sekarang semakin mirip ayahku tau! Kata kata 'Hn' mu itu benar benar menyebalkan," ucap Naruto panjang lebar.

Sebenarnya Naruto agak ber-_blushing_ ria sedikit karena mengingat Sasuke. Entah kenapa semenjak kejadian tadi pagi, seakan akan seluruh saraf di tubuh Naruto cepat merespon hal hal yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke. Alhasil sekarang ia sempat salah tingkah karena hal itu.

"Oh begitu. Yang tadi itu siapa Naru?" tanya Gaara ketika mereka sudah sampai di dalam kelas.

"Ha? Yang tadi? Maksudmu?" ucap Naruto.

"Orang yang tadi mengantarmu," ucap Gaara.

"Umm… Oh dia, dia itu Neji-san. Salah satu teman ayahku, memangnya kenapa Gaara?" tanya Naruto menyelidik.

Tak biasanya Gaara ingin tau tentang sesuatu, Naruto sudah paham benar akan hal itu. Gaara cenderung pendiam dan memendam semuanya sendirian, akan tetapi entah bagaimana Naruto sebagai sahabatnya Gaara semenjak kecil tau akan hal itu, setiap detailnya malahan. Begitu pun sebaliknya, seolah oleh mereka ini seperti saudara kembar dimata orang orang.

"Tidak. Hanya bertanya," ucap Gaara singkat.

"Hm? Benarkah benarkah? Apa ada sesuatu? Sebelum ini apa kau pernah melihatnya? Beritahu aku, beritahu aku Gaara!" ucap Naruto memaksa.

"Ssstt sudah diamlah Naruto," ucap Gaara.

"Tidak mau tidak mau! Katakan dulu ada apa, baru aku bisa di-"

BLETAK

"Uhhh _Ittai_.." ringis Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Ternyata Kakashi _sensei _sudah sampai di kelas semenjak tadi, karena Naruto itu berisik ketika pelajaran sudah ingin dimulai, yah… jadinya Kakashi _sensei _melempar kepala Naruto dengan penghapus papan tulis.

"Aku tau kalau aku ini memang suka terlambat karena selalu tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan. Akan tetapi bukankah kau sudah tau bahwa tidak boleh berisik ketika jam pelajaranku? Iya kan **NARUTO**?" ucap Kakashi _sensei _sambil memberi penekanan pada kata terakhirnya.

"Umm… Gomenasai Kakashi _sensei,_" ucap Naruto dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hahh… Yasudah kalau begitu, sekarang perhatikan perlajaranku baik baik," ucap Kakashi _sensei_.

"Ha'i. Arigatou _sensei_," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Setelah suasana kelas menjadi hening, Naruto langsung memberikan _deathglare _nya kepada Gaara yang sedang duduk manis dengan tampang _innocent _nya.

"Ihhhh Gaara, kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku kalau Kakashi _sensei _sudah datang? Kau ini sengaja ya?" ucap Naruto sambil berbisik pada Gaara.

"Hm? Kan tadi sudah kusuruh untuk diam. Itu salahmu sendiri," ucap Gaara sambil tersenyum evil.

"Huhhh Gaara menyebalkan," ucap Naruto sambil mem- _pout_ kan bibirnya.

Sekalipun Gaara tersenyum evil seperti itu, padahal dalam hatinya ia juga merasa kasihan dengan Naruto yang dilempar penghapus papan tulis oleh Kakashi _sensei _nya itu, tetapi ego seorang Sabaku no Gaara memang sangat sangat (?). Akhirnya ia hanya bisa menampakkan senyum evilnya, lagipula kalian juga tau kan kalau Gaara itu memang suka menggoda Naruto?

.

.

.

TETTTTTTTT

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi, seluruh siswa maupun siswi yang kelaparan seperti Naruto pun langsung menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka yang minta diisi (?)

"Hahhh…. Akhirnyaaaaa, Gaara ayo kita ke kantin," ajak Naruto.

"Kau saja Naruto, aku belum lapar," ucap Gaara singkat sambil pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Loh? E-ehhh Gaara kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto sambil mengejar Gaara.

"Perpus," ucap Gaara singkat.

"Perpus? Untuk mengerjakan tugas yang tadi ya? Umm… Kalau begitu nanti kalau aku sudah selesai makan, aku akan menyusulmu ke sana, tunggu aku ya Gaara," ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah," ucap Gaara dengan senyumannya.

"Hehehe, arigatou ne Gaara," ucap Naruto dengan cengirannya.

Setelah itu, Naruto langsung lari secepat kilat (?) menuju kantin untuk membeli makanan kesukaannya, yaitu ramen. Sekalipun di kantin itu ramai sekali karena berdesakan dengan siswa siswi lainnya, Naruto dengan lihainya menembus manusia manusia itu dengan tubuh mungilnya, hingga ia dengan mudah mengantri dan mendapatkan makanannya. Dan secepat kilat juga ia menghabiskan makanannya itu karena setelah ini ia akan ke perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan tugas dengan Gaara.

"Hahhh… kenyangnya, ramen buatan paman Teuchi memang sangat enak. Nyam nyam nyam," ucap Naruto sambil pergi meninggalkan kantin.

.

.

.

"Huhh… Gaara dimana sih? Tadi kan dia bilang mau ke perpus, tetapi kenapa tak ada di sini?" gerutu Naruto.

Semenjak tadi Naruto memang sudah mencari Gaara di perpustakaan, akan tapi sampai sekarang ia juga belum bertemu dengan sahabat nya itu. Yah maklum saja, perpustakaan di KHS itu memang sangatlah luas, berbagai buku dan referensi referensi lainnya pun tersedia disini, jadinya memang wajar jika Naruto agak kesulitan mencari sahabatnya yang pendiam itu.

"Huhh… kenapa juga aku tidak membawa _handphone _ku? Ishhh kalau begini benar benar repotkan. Argghhh," ujar Naruto sambil mengacak ngacak rambutnya sendiri.

"Kau Naruto kan?" ucap Sai yang tak sengaja melihat Naruto.

"Hm? Sa-Sai _senpai_," ucap Naruto agak terbata bata.

"Kenapa kau mengacak ngacak rambutmu sendiri? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Sai.

"Eh? Hehehehe, sebenarnya aku sedang mencari sahabatku disini, tadi kita sudah janjian bahwa setelah aku makan, aku akan menemuinya disini untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama. Tetapi semenjak tadi aku mencarinya, ia tak juga aku temukan." Ucap Naruto panjang lebar.

"_Souka_…. Apa dia sudah kau hubungi?" tanya Sai.

"E-etto… Aku tidak membawa _handphone _ku," ucap Naruto malu malu.

"Hm… Kalau begitu, ini pakailah _handphone _ku Naruto," ucap Sai sambil tersenyum.

"_Hontou ni_? Arigatou Sai _senpai_," ucap Naruto dengan cengiran lebarnya.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana Naruto? Sahabatmu berada dimana?" tanya Sai.

"Umm… ternyata dia tadi sedang berada di kamar mandi dan berhubung sebentar lagi masuk kelas jadinya kami memutuskan untuk mengerjakannya dirumahnya sepulang sekolah nanti," ucap Naruto sambil menyerahkan _handphone _Sai kembali.

"Begitu… Yasudah, aku juga harus pergi sekarang. _Jaa nee_ Naruto" ucap Sai sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"_Jaa nee_ Sai _senpai_. Arigatou gozaimasu," ucap Naruto sambil berteriak pada bagian akhir kalimatnya.

.

.

TETTTTTT

"Hahhh… akhirnya pelajaran membosankan ini selesai juga," ucap Naruto sambil merapikan buku bukunya.

"Kau sudah mengabari _Tousan _mu kalau kita kerja kelompok dirumahku, Naruto?" tanya Gaara sambil keluar dari kelas.

"Umm… tadi sebenarnya sudah aku telfon tapi tidak diangkat, makanya lalu aku SMS dan mengatakan kalau aku akan kerumah mu sepulang sekolah dan sampai sekarang belum dibalas juga," ucap Naruto lirih.

"Lalu bagaimana? Atau kita undur saja hari esok?" tanya Gaara.

"Tidak perlu Gaara, kurasa _Tousan _pasti akan mengijinkanku, kau itukan sahabatku," ujar Naruto yakin.

"Hm, baiklah," ucap Gaara singkat.

Sasuke alias _Tousan _nya Naruto itu memang terkenal sangat _son complex_ (?). Semenjak Naruto kecil, Naruto harus selalu pulang tepat waktu dan tidak boleh berteman dengan sembarangan orang yang tidak disukai oleh Sasuke.

.

.

**Skip Time**

"Ishhh… kenapa sampai sekarang pun _Tousan _tidak menghubungi ku? Padahal aku juga sudah selesai mengerjakan tugas di rumah Gaara. _Tousan _itu benar benar menyebalkan!" gerutu Naruto sambil marah marah didepan _handphone_ nya.

**Naruto POV**

Saat ini aku sudah sampai di depan rumahku, semenjak tadi memang aku sangat kesal dengan _Tousan _ku itu, baru tadi pagi ia juga sudah membuatku tersipu dengan sikap anehnya dan sekarang ia juga membuatku sangat kesal. Tapi sepertinya _Tousan _belum pulang berhubung ini masih jam 6 p.m.

'Lihat saja nanti _Tousan_, kau pasti akan menyesal karena mengabaikan ku,' innerku.

"Tadaima" ucapku.

"Okaeri Naruto,"

**Naruto POV End**

"Okaeri Naruto," ucap Sasuke.

"Loh _Tousan_? Kenapa jam segini sudah pulang?" tanya Naruto.

"Pekerjaanku hari ini memang tidak begitu berat. Kau sendiri kenapa baru pulang?" tanya Sasuke agak sinis.

"_Tousan _memang tidak melihat _handophone _mu? Sedari tadi aku menelfon mu tetapi tidak kau angkat, dan aku juga sudah mengabarimu lewat SMS kalau aku akan mengerjakan tugas dirumah Gaara," ucap Naruto panjang lebar.

"Gaara? Kenapa dirumahnya dia? Kenapa tidak disini? Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak ber-"

"_Tousan_! Kumohon Gaara itu sahabatku. Aku sudah mengenalnya semenjak dulu. Kau juga bukannya sudah mengenalnya dengan baik? Lagipula kenapa _Tousan_ itu tidak membalas SMS ku atau mengangkat telfon ku? Tousan memang benar benar menyebalkan, aku memben-"

"Naru _chan_… Wah syukurlah kau sudah pulang," ucap Sakura memotong pembicaraan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Sa-Sakura _nee_, ke-kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Naruto yang agak sedikit kaget dengan kehadiran Sakura.

"He? Kau tidak suka aku disini Naruto? Uhh.. kau itu jahat sekali," ucap Sakura.

"Bu-bukan begitu Sakura _nee_, aku kan hanya bertanya," ucap Naruto sambil memeluk _nee chan _nya.

"Hehehe, aku juga hanya bercanda Naru _chan_, aku disini karena tadi siang aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan _Tousan _mu yang sedang membeli bahan bahan makanan di supermarket. Karena aku juga ingin memasak makanan lagi untukmu, makanya aku ikut dengan _Tousan _mu kesini," ucap Sakura sambil melirik Sasuke sekilas.

"Jadi begitu…." Ucap Naruto singkat.

'Berarti semenjak siang _Tousan _sudah pulang, tetapi kenapa _Tousan _tidak mengangkat telfon ku? Apa karena…' Inner Naruto.

"Sudah sebaiknya kau mandi dulu Naru _chan_, aku dan Sasuke yang akan mempersiapkan makan malam untukmu, iya kan Sasuke?" ucap Sakura.

"Hn" ucap Sasuke singkat.

.

.

"Nah Naru _chan_…. Ini semua masakan kesukaanmu kan?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto yang baru sampai di ruang makan.

'Semua? Tapi itukan sup tomat dan itu juga bukannya jus tomat serta puding tomat? Akukan tidak suka tomat sama sekali' inner Naruto.

"I-iya Sakura _nee_," ucap Naruto berbohong.

Lalu ketika Naruto ingin menuju ke tempat duduk yang biasanya ia tempati, yaitu disebelah Sasuke, Sakura sudah menempatinya duluan. Alhasil, kini ia duduk didepan mereka berdua. (Meja makan mereka berbentuk bulat dan hanya cukup untuk 3 orang).

"Ittadakimasu~" ucap Sakura.

"Ittadakimasu" ucap Naruto pelan.

**Naruto POV**

'Kenapa Sakura _nee_ duduk ditempatku? Ah, yasudahlah lagipula kan aku sedang marah dengan _Tousan_,' innerku.

Ketika aku baru ingin memasukkan ramen kesukaanku kedalam mulutku….

"_Nee_, Suke… Kau menyukai tomat kan? Ini kubuatkan juga sup tomat," ucap Sakura _nee_ sambil memberikan mangkuk berisi sup tomat ke _Tousan _ku.

"Hn, terimakasih Sakura," ucap _Tousan _sambil tersenyum.

'Suke? Sejak kapan Sakura _nee_ memanggil _Tousan _begitu? Dan _Tousan _kenapa kau bisa tersenyum manis seperti itu? Apa kau tidak mengerti, aku ini kan sedang marah padamu. Dan sekarang bukannya kau membuatku untuk tidak marah lagi padamu malah yang kau lakukan sebaliknya' gerutuku dalam hati.

Aku membenci hal ini, ketika _Tousan _mengabaikan ku dan memuji Sakura _nee_. Ada sebagian dari hatiku yang tak rela akan hal itu.

**Naruto POV End**

"Hn, terimakasih Sakura," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Sa-sama sama Suke," ucap Sakura sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Masakanmu memang benar benar enak Sakura, bisa kah kau membuatkannya lagi untukku esok?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hu'um. Aku akan selalu bersedia melakukannya untukmu Suke," ucap Sakura tersipu.

"Ariga-"

"Aku sudah selesai. Terimakasih," ucap Naruto singkat sambil pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Naru _chan_? Naru _chan_ tunggu, apa masakanku tidak enak?" tanya Sakura.

"Sudah Sakura, biarkan saja dulu," ucap Sasuke sambil melirik Naruto sekilas.

.

.

"Hiks… hiks… _Tousan _kau jahat! Kau benar benar jahat, kau mengulanginya lagi. Kenapa? Kenapa kau itu sangat egois?

Ta-tadi itu kan aku hanya ingin mengerjakan tugas dengan Gaara. Kau tau kan Gaara itu sahabatku? Kau juga mengabaikan ku, hiks… hiks… Semenjak tadi siang kau tidak membalas SMS ku atau bahkan menelfonku lagi.

K-Kau lebih memperhatikan Sakura _nee_ daripada aku… Anak mu sendiri,hiks hiks" ucap Naruto panjang lebar disela sela tangisannya.

Seketika itu juga terpintas dibenak Naruto ketika ia pernah bertanya pada Sasuke kenapa Sasuke sangat protektif kepadanya.

"_Kau itu satu satunya yang ayah miliki, kau lebih berharga dari jiwa Tousan sendiri, kau adalah hidupku sampai kapanpun Naruto,"_

"Hiks…hiks kau bohong! Kau bohong _Tousan_! Sa-sakit… hiks hiks," tangis Naruto.

**TBC**

Bagaimana chapter ini? Apakah masih wordless? Dan ceritanya? Sebenernya aku agak bingung sama karakter Sasuke, lebih baik dia itu gimana ya ke Naruto? Dan Sakura dia baik atau licik ya? Aku minta sarannya dong readers, hehehe. Arigatou ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

**My Beloved Tou-san**

**Dislaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T+**

**Pairing : SasukeNaruto slight NejiGaara**

**Warning : Sho-Ai, Yaoi, Alur suka suka, Agak OOC, Bahasa alien(?)**

Muehehehe, aku baru bisa update lagi nih setelah cukup lama berhibernasi. Dari kemarin kemarin aku bener bener belum ada mood untuk menulis lagi (wahhh parah #plakk) selain itu akhir akhir ini fanfic susah banget buat dibuka kalo di web . Gomen banget buat para readers yang nungguin atau yang penasaran sama kelanjutan ceritanya (emangnya ada yang nungguin? #ditendang). Nah pertama tama aku mau bales riview dulu nih

**UchikazeRei**

Hmm… begitu, _Arigatou_ Uchikaze-san untuk sarannya ^_^

**Vianycka Hime**

Hehehe, sekali kali ngga papalah ada nyesek nyeseknya dikit #plakk. _Arigatou _Viany-san

**Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii**

Uwahhh… Uzumaki-san tadinya aku juga mau berfikir begitu. Hehehe, ternyata fikiran kita sama . _Arigatou _Uzumaki-san ^_^

**Rieyu Ne**

Hehehe, memang boleh kok menyarankan, jangan sungkan sungkan _Nee-chan_. Hmm… membuat Sasu cemburu? Oke oke akan aku fikirkan, mungkin agak menyerempet sedikit SasuSaku,hehe. _Arigatou Nee-chan _^_^

**Inez Arimasen**

Wahhh _Arigatou _Inez-san udah bilang keren ceritaku. Hehehe, ini dilanjut kok ^_^

Oh iya chapter ini spesial loh, hehehe. Soalnya aku bener bener bikin wordsnya jadi banyak. Semoga cukup

_Yosh! Check it out!_

"Hiks… hiks… _Tousan _kau jahat! Kau benar benar jahat, kau mengulanginya lagi. Kenapa? Kenapa kau itu sangat egois?

Ta-tadi itu kan aku hanya ingin mengerjakan tugas dengan Gaara. Kau tau kan Gaara itu sahabatku? Kau juga mengabaikan ku, hiks… hiks… Semenjak tadi siang kau tidak membalas SMS ku atau bahkan menelfonku lagi.

K-Kau lebih memperhatikan Sakura _nee_ daripada aku… Anak mu sendiri,hiks hiks" ucap Naruto panjang lebar disela sela tangisannya.

Seketika itu juga terpintas dibenak Naruto ketika ia pernah bertanya pada Sasuke kenapa Sasuke sangat protektif kepadanya.

"_Kau itu satu satunya yang Tousan miliki, kau lebih berharga dari jiwa Tousan sendiri, kau adalah hidupku sampai kapanpun Naruto,"_

"Hiks…hiks kau bohong! Kau bohong _Tousan_! Sa-sakit… hiks hiks," tangis Naruto.

Chapter 6

Semenjak kejadian semalam, kini Naruto bertingkah tak seperti biasanya. Ia yang selalu ceria seperti matahari saat ini hanya dapat menekukkan wajahnya dan terlihat kantung matanya bewarna gelap karena memang dari semalam ia tak dapat tidur dengan nyenyak. Hari ini ia sedang sangat tidak semangat bersekolah, akan tetapi jika ia tidak sekolah, ia harus beralasan apa pada ayahnya? Lagipula baginya untuk hari ini ia sedang tidak ingin berbicara soal apapun dengan ayahnya itu.

Pada pukul 06.30 ia sudah berpakaian rapi dan sudah bersiap siap pergi kesekolah.

"Naru? Kau sudah ingin berangkat kesekolah?" tanya Sasuke yang ketika itu baru keluar dari kamarnya.

Tak biasanya Naruto lebih dulu bangun dari Sasuke. Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah bangun dari pukul 06.00 tadi, tetapi karena kebiasaan Sasuke yang suka langsung mandi setelah bangun tidur maka ia baru keluar dari kamarnya 30 menit kemudian.

"Hu'um _Tousan, Ittekimasu_," ucap Naruto pelan sambil keluar dari rumahnya.

"Tung-" ucap Sasuke.

BLAM

"Hahhh… anak itu' inner Sasuke.

.

.

.

Selama di perjalanan, Naruto terus memikirkan kejadian semalam. Entah kenapa sampai saat ini rasa sesak di dadanya masih terasa, dan akan lebih terasa sakit lagi ketika mengingat semua itu.

'_Kami-sama_… aku harus bagaimana?' inner Naruto sambil menengadahkan kepalanya.

Tak terasa ia sudah sampai di gerbang KHS, karena saat itu ia datang pagi sekali maka wajar kalau sekolah itu terlihat sepi. Tanpa berfikir dua kali, Naruto langsung menuju kelasnya.

TAP TAP TAP

Naruto berjalan sendirian di koridor sekolahnya, karena ia berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya maka ia tak menyadari bahwa seseorang siswa di KHS yang memandangnya dengan intens.

.

.

.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_, Gaara" ucap salah satu siswa yang berpapasan dengannya di koridor sekolah.

"_Ohayou_," ucap Gaara singkat.

Tak terasa 10 menit lagi bel masuk sekolah berbunyi, Gaara yang saat itu baru datang langsung menuju ke ruang kelasnya. Ketika ia sampai di depan pintu ruang kelasnya, terlihat bahwa Naruto sedang duduk ditempatnya sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik kedua lengannya.

'Naru? Apa dia tertidur? Tumben sekali,' inner Gaara.

Setelah itu Gaara langsung menghampiri Naruto yang memang ia duduk bersebelahan dengan Naruto.

"Naru?" ucap Gaara sambil menggoyangkan pelan bahu Naruto.

"Nggh…Ga-Gaara?" ucap Naruto sambil mengucek matanya.

"Kau tertidur?" tanya Gaara sambil mendudukan dirinya disebelah Naruto.

"Umm… begitulah," ucap Naruto singkat.

Gaara yang melihat hal tersebut hanya bisa memicingkan matanya, ia merasa ada hal yang disembunyikan oleh Naruto, tetapi agar tidak memperburuk keadaan saat ini ia hanya diam.

Tak lama kemudian, bel masuk pun berbunyi. Seluruh siswa maupun siswi langsung masuk kelas dan duduk ditempatnya masing masing sambil menunggu _sensei_nya. Gaara melihaat Naruto sekilas, ia merasa ada yang tak beres dengan sahabatnya itu.

Dan pada saat dikelas pun Naruto sama sekali tak fokus dengan pelajarannya. Berkali kali ia ditegur oleh _sensei_nya karena ia ketahuan melamun.

.

.

Ketika bel makan siang berbunyi, Naruto langsung keluar kelas tanpa sepatah kata pun. Gaara yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa terdiam. Akan tetapi jauh didalam hatinya, ia benar benar penasaran hal apakah yang membuat Naruto menjadi begitu.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

Akhirnya bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi, semua siswa dan siswi KHS itu pun berlarian keluar dari kelas. Ketika Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan ingin keluar dari kelas, saat itu tangan Naruto langsung ditahan oleh Gaara.

"Gaara? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap Gaara.

"Kau yang ada apa Naruto?" Gaara bertanya kembali pada Naruto.

"Eh? Aku? Aku tidak apa apa kok Gaara,ehehehe" ucap Naruto diiringi oleh senyum palsunya.

"Kau jangan berbohong padaku, kau kira aku tak menyadari kantung mata mu dan mata sembabmu itu Naruto? Dan apa apaan dengan sikapmu hari ini? Kau bukan seperti Naruto yang kukenal" ucap Gaara panjang lebar.

"Ga- Gaara…." ucap Naruto dengan berkaca kaca.

Ternyata Gaara sudah tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya kepada Naruto mengapa Naruto hari ini aneh sekali. Sebagai sahabat sudah sewajarnya mengkhawatirkan sahabatnya sendiri, seperti halnya Gaara dan Naruto.

"Apakah kau bisa menemani ku kerumah setelah ini, Gaara?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya. Aku bisa" ucap Gaara mantap.

.

.

.

Setelah mereka sampai dirumah Naruto, mereka langsung mendudukan diri di ruang tamu yang pada saat itu Sasuke belum pulang kerja karena masih pukul 5 p.m. Naruto yang memang juga tidak tahan untuk memendamnya sendiri akhirnya bercerita kepada sahabatnya, yaitu Gaara.

"Jadi apa masalahnya?" tanya Gaara.

"_Tousan_…" ucap Naruto dengan mata yang sudah berkaca kaca.

"Kenapa dengan _Tousan _mu?" tanya Gaara.

"Aku-Aku tidak mengerti, Gaara. Rasanya sakit dan sesak sekali" ucap Naruto dengan terbata bata.

Melihat hal itu Gaara masih terdiam, seakan mengerti dengan tatapan Gaara, Naruto melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Kemarin, Sakura _nee _datang kemari. Ah tidak, bukan hanya kemarin tetapi juga sebelum itu. Rasa sakit dan sesak itu datang ketika aku melihat _Tousan _sedang bersamanya. Entah kenapa, bu-bukan karena aku tidak senang mereka bahagia te-tetapi…" air mata yang sempat dibendung oleh Naruto itupun turun membasahi pipinya.

melihat _Tousan _tersenyum dan lebih memperhatikan Sakura _nee _membuat-"

"Naru…" ucap Gaara lembut sambil mendekap sahabatnya itu dalam pelukannya.

"A-aku benar benar tidak mengerti Gaara, ada apa dengan diriku ini?" tanya Naruto yang berada dipelukan Gaara.

Sebenarnya Gaara sudah curiga terhadap hubungan antara ayah dan anak itu. Ia melihat bahwa perlakuan Sasuke ke Naruto bisa dibilang melebihi apa yang dilakukan ayah dan anak pada umumnya. Ia pernah melihat dulu, ketika Naruto sedang bermain bersama teman temannya, Sasuke sering kali memperlihatkan tatapan tidak sukanya itu ketika teman teman Naruto memeluknya atau pun sekedar memegang tangannya. Gaara juga menyadari ketika beberapa hari yang lalu ketika mereka sempat mengungkit ungkit soal Sasuke seketika itu juga Naruto _blushing _tanpa bisa disembunyikan dari tatapan Gaara. Akan tetapi karena tidak ingin buru buru mengambil kesimpulan, maka Gaara berfikiran kalau masalah ini adalah hal yang biasa antara anak satu satunya dengan ayahnya.

"Tenangkanlah dirimu Naruto… Mungkin ayahmu hanya sedang merindukan teman lamanya saat saat ini setelah mereka lama tidak bertemu" ucap Gaara bijak.

"Um? Kau benar juga Gaara. Sakura _nee _memang baru kembali dari _study _nyadi Amerika" ucap Naruto sambil mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap Gaara.

"Dan untuk rasa sakit dan sesakmu itu, mungkin karena kau agak iri dengan Sakura _san_, memang biasanya ayahmu itu hanya memperhatikan dirimu sehingga ketika ayahmu sedang bersama orang lain kau akan merasa seperti diabaikan" ucap Gaara sambil menghapus air mata Naruto dengan tangannya.

Didalam hatinya, Naruto membenarkan atas apa yang diucapkan Gaara. Selama ini _Tousan _nya memang selalu bersamanya dan hanya memperhatikan dirinya seorang. Tetapi ia lupa kalau _Tousan _nya itu juga memiliki teman seperti Sakura _nee_.

_FLASHBACK_

"Naru….Beberapa hari ini _Tousan _sedang sangat sibuk, kau bermain dengan Sakura _nee _ya?" ucap Sasuke sambil memperkenalkan seorang wanita yang kini berada disampingnya.

"Kenapa _Tousan _selalu sibuk? Dan siapa Sakura _nee_?" ucap Naruto sambil memperhatikan wanita itu dengan mata bulatnya.

"Salam kenal Naru _chan_, hari ini kau bermain denganku ya?" ucap Sakura sambil mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Naruto.

"Sakura _nee _ini adalah teman _Tousan _yang akan menjagamu ketika _Tousan _sangat sibuk. Jangan nakal ya Naru" ucap Sasuke sambil mengelus kepala Naruto dengan lembut.

"Hu'um. Aku janji, _Tousan_" ucap Naruto mantap.

.

.

.

"Ahahaha… Sakura _nee _sudah, he-hentikan. Ahahaha ini geli, Naru mohon,hahaha" ucap Naruto yang sedang menahan tangan Sakura agar tidak mengelitikinya lebih dari ini.

"Hmm…. Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau? Kau itu sangat menggemaskan Naru _chan_" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Uhh… Sakura _nee _kepala Naru pusing" ucap Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Sakura yang melihat hal itu langsung menempelkan punggung telapak tangannya ke dahi Naruto.

"Astaga Naru _chan_, kau terkena demam. Ayo kita kembali ke kamarmu, kau perlu istirahat dan minum obat" ucap Sakura sambil menggendong Naruto kembali kekamarnya.

SKIP TIME

"Ngg… _Tousan, _Sakura _nee_….." ucap Naruto pelan.

Saat itu Naruto sudah berada dikamarnya, dan ia baru saja bangun tetapi belum sepenuhnya sadar. Samar samar ia mendengar percakapan antara _Tousan_nya dan Sakura yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya.

"Terima kasih Sakura kau sudah merawat Naruto dengan baik, dari ia sakit sampai ia kembali sehat meskipun kau juga masih harus bersekolah. Kau satu satunya orang yang bisa ku percaya untuk menjaga Naruto, Sakura" ucap Sasuke.

_FLASHBACK END_

'Gaara benar… Mulai saat ini aku tak boleh egois, teman teman _Tousan _juga berhak mendapat perhatian dari _Tousan_, apalagi Sakura _nee._ Ia sudah banyak membantu _Tousan _sejak dulu untuk menemaniku dan Sakura _nee _juga sudah menganggapku seperti adiknya sendiri' inner Naruto.

"_Arigatou Gaara, _kau membuatku merasa lebih baik saat ini" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Nah kalau begitu aku harus kembali kerumah, kakak kakakku itu pasti mengkhawatirkan ku Naru" ucap Gaara sambil melepaskan Naruto dari pelukannya.

"Hu'um… sampaikan salamku pada mereka ya,Gaara" ucap Naruto.

"Tentu" ucap Gaara singkat.

Dan ketika Gaara ingin membuka pintu rumah Naruto, Sasuke sudah lebih dahulu membuka pintunya untuk masuk kerumah.

"_Tousan_" ucap Naruto singkat.

"Saya permisi Uchiha _san_" ucap Gaara sambil keluar dari rumah Naruto.

"Umm… Hati hati Gaara" ucap Naruto.

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Naruto langsung masuk ke kamarnya sendiri. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali meminta maaf kepada _Tousan _nya itu tentang kemarin, akan tetapi ia merasa belum siap untuk bertatapan langsung dengan _Tousan _nya saat ini.

"Naru,tunggu seben-" panggil Sasuke.

BLAM

Ketika itu pintu kamar Naruto sudah tertutup.

'Apa yang dilakukan anak itu tadi dengan Naruto?' inner Sasuke.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Naruto masih saja menghindar dari Sasuke, akan tetapi karena Sasuke juga sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap diam Naruto padanya setelah kejadian pada malam itu tepatnya ketika mereka sedang makan malam bersama Sakura akhirnya ia mencoba untuk menanyakan langsung kepada Naruto yang saat itu sudah menyelesaikan sarapan paginya.

"Naruto, _Tousan _ingin bertanya padamu sesuatu" ucap Sasuke sambil menahan tangan Naruto yang saat itu hendak pergi dari meja makan.

"_Tou-Tousan _lepas, Naru mau berangkat sekolah" ucap Naruto sambil mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari Sasuke.

"_Tousan _hanya ingin bertanya sebentar padamu, Naru" ucap Sasuke sambil menghadapkan wajah Naruto ke arahnya.

DEG

Langit malam bertemu dengan cerahnya pagi hari.

Sepersekian detik mereka saling terpana akan bola mata yang indah dari masing masing. Akan tetapi Naruto yang langsung memutuskan acara tatap-menatap itu.

"Apa yang ingin _Tousan _tanyakan?" tanya Naruto _to the point _tanpa menatap _Tousan_nya itu.

"Kau marah pada _Tousan_? Kenapa kau bersikap aneh akhir akhir ini pada _Tousan_?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aneh? A-aku.."

TOK TOK TOK

Perkataan Naruto terpotong karena ketukan pintu dirumah mereka. Sebagai tuan rumah yang baik, Sasuke membukakan pintu tersebut.

"Neji? Ada apa kau kemari? Kalau tentang masalah bisnis kita bisa membicarakannya dikantor nanti" ucap Sasuke langsung.

"Sayang sekali Sasuke, sebenarnya pada pagi ini aku ada urusan dengan Naruto" ucap Neji.

"Naruto?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sudah ayo Neji _san_, nanti Naru keburu terlambat" ucap Naruto sambil menarik tangan Neji.

"E-Ehh i-iya Naruto, _bye _Sasuke" ucap Neji sambil membuka pintu mobilnya.

'Naru… Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mu?' inner Sasuke.

Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa saat ini Sasuke merasa seperti diacuhkan oleh Naruto, tanpa ia sadari ia memegangi dadanya sendiri yang samar samar merasakan sesak secara tiba tiba.

**TBC**

Nah…. Bagaimana nih readers? Sekian lama aku ngga nulis fanfic dan sekarang kembali nulis lagi disertai dengan ide yang gaje. Rencananya sih setelah ini aku baru mau nambahin sesuatu yang bisa bikin Sasu agak cemburu gitu, dan tentang Naru yang mau direbut sama orang lain. Hehehe, kira kira siapa yang mau ngerebut Naru?

~Review Onegai~


	7. Chapter 7

**My Beloved Tou-san**

**Dislaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T+, agak sedikit M**

**Pairing : SasukeNaruto slight NejiGaara**

**Warning : Sho-Ai, Yaoi, Alur suka suka, OOC, Bahasa alien(?), Mungkin masih word-less**

Hai minna-san…. Muehehe, aku lagi rajin update nih. Dan tumben tumbennya lagi lancar ide,yah… semoga nanti chapter ini bisa memuaskan para readers sekalian ^_^ Aku terharu juga, setelah sepersekian lama aku ngga update, fict aku masih ada yang mau baca dan ngeriview #ambiltissu. Nah aku mau bales dulu nih buat para riviewers

**Vianycka Hime**

Hehehe, iya tuh Viany-san, Sasu emang ngga peka. Ummm Sasori? Ehehe,mungkin nanti ada Viany-san,tapi belum di chapter ini. _Arigatou _Viany-san ^_^

**ChukheNalu 4ev**

Iya nih, Naru lagi galau #ditendangNaruto,ehehe. Utakata? Wahh… silahkan baca di chapter ini. _Arigatou_ ^_^

**Inez Arimasen**

Hahaha, tau aja nih Inez-san kalo aku abis bertapa. Sai sama Utakata ada kok nanti dichapter ini, silahkan baca ya. Umm masih pendek ya? #pundung. Semoga fict yang ini lebih panjang lagi deh, _Arigatou _^_^

**Ineedtohateyou**

Dendam sama Sasu ya? Ehehehe, setelah ini pun Sasu akan aku buat menyesal juga kok #dichidoriSasu. Oke _Arigatou _^_^

**Hanazawa Kay**

Silahkan kalau mau baca Naru memang kawaiiii, iyanih Hanazawa-san, ceritaku memang disetiap chapter masih pendek pendek gitu,huhuhu. _Arigatou ne _^_^

**Ahira07**

Wahh… fanfic aku bikin jiwa fujo kamu bangkit? Ehehe,gomen… untuk umur Sasu sama Naru nanti aku tampilin kok. _Arigatou _^_^

**Rieyu Ne**

Hehehe,iya nanti disini Sasu akan kubuat agak menderita dan cemburu gitu. Oke oke _Arigatou Nee-chan _^_^

**lovelyKyuu**

Naru itu…. Nanti aku ceritain Naru itu anak kandung Sasu atau bukan seiring chapter,yah meskipun awalnya harus menyimpulkan sendiri sih,ehehehe. Tapi nanti tetep bakal aku kasih tau kok. Sip, aku akan memanjangkan chapter ini kok. _Arigatou _^_^

**Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii**

Neji? Gaara? Mereka ngga akan merebut Naru kok, kan mereka sendiri juga udah aku buat pair. Mungkin mereka cuma menjadi bumbu bumbu untuk membuat Sasu cemburu aja,hehe. Kalau Sai itu… ehehe,silahkan baca dichapter ini. _Arigatou _^_^

** yassir2374**

Umm… Untuk hubungan antara Sasu sama Naru nanti akan aku beritahu seiring cerita, jadi yang agak sabar sedikit _ne? E_hehe. _Arigatou ne _^_^

**yuichi**

_Arigatou _^_^ Ini aku udah update kok..

**RyunkaSanachikyu**

Iya tuh Sasu emang jahat, kalau soal perasaan Sasu ke Naru… aku sebagai authornya bilang Sasu udah ada rasa sama Naru. Tapi si Sasunya aja tuh yang ngga peka #huuuu. Wahh… Ryunka-san serem nih,ehehe. _Arigatou _^_^

**Yukayu Zuki**

Yah… masih pendek? Aku akan berusaha untuk memanjangkan deh,ehehe. Ini lanjut kok. _Arigatou _^_^

**desuka yorena**

Wahh.. fict aku dibilang keren #bahagia _Arigatou _^_^

Sepertinya fict ku yang kemarin itu memang masih kurang panjang #pundungdipojokkan. Tapi aku tetap berusaha kok untuk memuaskan para readers tentang fict ku, untuk hubungan Sasu sama Naru bakal aku ceritain seiring chapter,ehehe. Terus karena kemarin pada bilang yang ngerebut Naru itu mayoritas Utakata sama Sai, nah… kedua chara ini bakal ada kok. Juga untuk Sasori aku bakal tambahin, tapi bukan di chapter ini.

_Enjoy it!_

**Sasuke 29 tahun**

**Naruto 16 tahun**

**Sakura 27 tahun**

**Neji 29 tahun**

**Gaara 17 tahun**

**Sai 19 tahun**

**Utakata 19 tahun**

TOK TOK TOK

Perkataan Naruto terpotong karena ketukan pintu dirumah mereka. Sebagai tuan rumah yang baik, Sasuke membukakan pintu tersebut.

"Neji? Ada apa kau kemari? Kalau tentang masalah bisnis kita bisa membicarakannya dikantor nanti" ucap Sasuke langsung.

"Sayang sekali Sasuke, sebenarnya pada pagi ini aku ada urusan dengan Naruto" ucap Neji.

"Naruto?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sudah ayo Neji _san_, nanti Naru keburu terlambat" ucap Naruto sambil menarik tangan Neji.

"E-Ehh i-iya Naruto, _bye _Sasuke" ucap Neji sambil membuka pintu mobilnya.

'Naru… Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mu?' inner Sasuke.

Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa saat ini Sasuke merasa seperti diacuhkan oleh Naruto, tanpa ia sadari ia memegangi dadanya sendiri yang samar samar merasakan sesak secara tiba tiba.

Chapter 7

"Umm… Neji _san _ada perlu apa dengan Naru?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap Neji yang sedang menyetir mobilnya.

Saat ini Naruto sedang berada di dalam mobil Neji, karena Naruto penasaran dengan hal apakah yang membuat Neji memiliki urusan dengannya sehingga Neji sampai sampai datang kerumahnya maka ia pun bertanya seperti itu kepada Neji.

"Hmm…. Yah sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu hal padamu," jawab Neji.

"Sesuatu hal? Tentang apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau ingatkan saat pertama kali aku mengantarmu kesekolah?" tanya Neji.

Lalu Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Saat itu aku melihat seorang pemuda beriris jade, kurasa dia temanmu," ucap Neji.

"Umm… beriris jade? Wahh maksudmu Gaara?" tanya Naruto.

"Jadi namanya Gaara?" ucap Neji yang langsung memandang kearah Naruto.

"Iya, memangnya ada apa dengan Gaara, Neji _san_?" tanya Naruto dengan polos.

"Kurasa aku mencintainya, Naruto" ucap Neji singkat.

"Mencin-apa? Ka-Kau… mencintai Gaara? Neji _san _kau itu jadi…." ucap Naruto dengan kaget.

"Yah… kurasa aku memang _gay_, kau boleh menganggapku aneh. Tapi jangan katakan hal ini pada temanmu dulu ya Naruto?" ucap Neji dengan agak memohon.

"A-aku tidak menganggapmu aneh Neji _san_,hanya saja….Dan umm… yah aku tidak akan bilang ke Gaara kok,ehehe" ucap Naruto disertai cengirannya.

"_Arigatou _Naru… Kuharap aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi," ucap Neji.

"Hu'um.. Kurasa sebentar lagi dia juga sampai," ucap Naruto sambil melihat jam di tangannya.

Tak lama kemudian mereka pun sampai di gerbang KHS, setelah mengucapkan terimakasih ke Neji, Naru pun keluar dari mobil itu. Ternyata tak jauh dari mobil itu, terlihatlah Gaara yang baru juga sampai di KHS.

"_Ohayou _Gaaraaaaa," ucap Naruto dengan senyumannya.

"Kau berisik Naruto," ucap Gaara singkat sambil menutup telinganya.

"Uhh kau jahat sekali Gaara," ucap Naruto sambil mem_pout_kan bibirnya dengan lucu.

"Pfft… hahahaha," dengan susah payah Gaara menahan tawanya agar tidak berlebihan.

"Kau menyebalkan!" ucap Naruto singkat sambil pergi meninggalkan Gaara.

Sebelum menyusul Naruto ke kelas, Gaara sempat melihat ke arah mobil Lamborghini milik Neji yang masih terparkir di depan gerbang KHS. Neji yang didalam mobil itu pun tak henti hentinya menatap Gaara hingga bayangan Gaara sudah tak terlihat lagi. Setelah itu baru Neji pergi meninggalkan KHS untuk ke kantornya.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi, Gaara yang entah langsung pergi kemana, meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja padahal biasanya mereka makan bersama.

"Ish, Gaara kemana sih? Dia hari ini menyebalkan sekali," gerutu Naruto yang saat itu sedang berjalan menuju kantin untuk mengisi perutnya yang lapar.

"Yah mungkin ia sudah duluan ke kantin," ucap Naruto.

Akan tetapi karena Naruto sedang terlalu fokus dengan pikirannya sehingga ia menabrak seseorang yang sedang berjalan kearahnya dengan membelakanginya (?).

BRUK

"Uhh… _Go-gomenasai_" ucap Naruto yang langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

"A-aku tidak sengaja,sekali lagi maafkan aku," ucap Naruto lagi.

"Tak apa, angkatlah kepalamu," ucap orang itu sambil menengadahkan kepala Naruto dengan tangannya.

'Indah sekali,' inner orang itu.

Pemuda beriris coklat tersebut pun mengacak pelan rambut Naruto. Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya tertegun tidak mengerti.

"Hahaha, wajahmu itu lucu sekali ketika bingung. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu karena tidak melihatmu yang sedang berjalan. Perkenalkan, namaku Utakata," ucap Utakata sambil tersenyum kepada Naruto.

"He? Hehehe, a-aku Naruto Uchiha,panggil saja aku Naruto. Kau _senpai _ku kan? Kalau begitu _Arigatou _Utakata_ senpai _karena tidak memarahiku," ucap Naruto disertai cengirannya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa memarahi _kouhai_ ku yang manis seperti mu Naruto," ucap Utakata sambil tersenyum.

Entah kenapa karena Naruto mendapat perlakuan manis dari Utakata saat ini wajah Naruto memerah.

"_Se-senpai _jangan menggodaku," ucap Naruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya dan mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

'Uhh… dia _blushing_, menggemaskan sekali," inner Utakata.

"Hahaha, kalau begitu maafkan aku Naruto. Dan kurasa aku harus pergi, aku sedang ada perlu. Sampai ketemu lagi Naruto," ucap Utakata sambil melambaikan tangannya ke Naruto.

"Hu'um, _Jaa nee_ Utakata _senpai_," ucap Naruto pelan.

'A-apaan tadi tiba tiba wajahku terasa panas? Huhhh' gerutu Naruto dalam hati.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

"Naruto, hari ini aku akan ke toko buku. Apa kau mau ikut?" tanya Gaara setelah mereka pulang sekolah.

"Eh? Ah… toko buku? Aku mau ikut tentu saja," ucap Naruto bersemangat.

"Lalu apa kau sudah izin ke _Tousan _mu?" tanya Gaara.

"Umm… _Tousan_? Belum.., _gomennasai _Gaara, yah kurasa aku tidak bisa ikut kali ini, sebenarnya aku juga tidak ingin membuat masalah dengan _Tousan _lagi. Hmm padahal kau tumben sekali mengajakku," ucap Naruto lirih.

"Tidak apa Naruto… Lain kali kau pasti akan kuajak lagi, nah kalau begitu aku duluan ya Naruto," ucap Gaara sambil tersenyum.

"Hu'um… Hati hati Gaara," ucap Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya ke Gaara yang sudah menaiki bisnya.

"_Ha'i_" ucap Gaara singkat.

Baru ketika Naruto ingin berjalan pulang keluar dari gerbang KHS, ia disapa oleh Utakata.

"Hai Naruto," ucap Utakata sambil menepuk pelan pundak Naruto.

"U-Utakata _senpai_? Kau mengagetkanku tau," ucap Naruto sambil menormalkan detak jantungnya.

"Ehehehe,_gomennasai kouhai _ku yang manis," ucap Utakata sambil tersenyum lembut kepada Naruto.

BLUSH

'Wahh.. dia _blushing _lagi,manisnya' inner Utakata.

"Utakata _senpai _menggodaku lagi kan?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap sebal ke arah Utakata.

"Hahaha, tapi kau memang manis Naruto, ah tapi ngomong ngomong kau tidak dijemput?" tanya Utakata.

"Eh? Rumahku hanya sekitar beberapa blok dari sini,jadi memang aku jarang sekali dijemput. _Tousan _ku sangat sibuk,ehehehe" ucap Naruto dengan cengirannya.

"Lalu _Kaasan _mu?" tanya Utakata.

"Umm.. aku sudah tidak memiliki _Kaasan_," ucap Naruto pelan.

"Eh? A-aku minta maaf Naruto,aku tidak mengetahui hal itu," ucap Utakata agak menyesal.

"Hehehe,tak apa kok Utakata _senpai_. Sekalipun hanya _Tousan,_tapi itu sudah cukup untukku," ucap Naruto.

"Kalau begitu sebagai permintaan maaf ku padamu, bagaimana kalau kau kuantar sampai rumahmu? Kau harus maul oh," ucap Utakata.

"Ta-tapi _senpai_? Rumahku kan dekat," ucap Naruto mengelak.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan darimu manis," ucap Utakata sambil menempelkan jarinya dibibir cherry Naruto.

DEGDEG

'A-aku kenapa lagi?' inner Naruto

"Ba-baiklah Utakata _senpai_," ucap Naruto sambil berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya yang tiba tiba tak normal itu.

"Oke, ayo ikut aku," ucap Utakata dengan menggandeng tangan Naruto.

.

.

.

Saat ini Neji sedang berada di sebuah toko buku untuk membeli buku referensi yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaannya untuk membantunya dalam hal belajar mengenai dunia bisnis lebih jauh. Dan sepertinya Dewi Fortuna sedang berada di pihaknya, ketika ia baru ingin membayarkan buku nya dikasir, terlihatlah pemuda beriris jade yang baru saja masuk ke toko buku tersebut. Karena tidak ingin membuang kesempatan, akhirnya ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk langsung membayar bukunya tersebut dan kini ia menuju ke tempat pemuda beriris jade tersebut a.k.a Gaara.

"Hai.." ucap Neji ramah.

Merasa disapa oleh seseorang, Gaara pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah orang yang memanggilnya.

"Apa kau mengingatku? Hmm… aku yang mengantar temanmu,Naruto" ucap Neji seakan mengerti akan tatapan Gaara.

"Oh begitu," ucap Gaara singkat lalu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke arah rak buku didepannya.

'Di-dia mengacuhkan ku? Hahaha… menarik sekali' inner Neji.

"Hmm… kau sedang mencari buku apa disini? Dan perkenalkan namaku Neji, Neji Hyuuga" ucap Neji sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Setelah itu Gaara pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke uluran tangan Neji, merasa tidak sopan jika tidak menerima jabatan tangan tersebut, akhirnya Gaara menjabat tangan Neji.

'Lembut sekali tangannya' inner Neji.

"Novel,Gaara" ucap Gaara singkat.

"He?" ucap Neji karena ia tidak mengerti ucapan Gaara.

"Hahh… aku mencari novel, dan namaku Gaara, Gaara Rei" ucap Gaara sambil memandang Neji.

"Hahaha, begitu… Kau tak bersama Naruto?" tanya Neji kepo.

"Tidak, dia sedang tidak ikut kali ini" ucap Gaara sambil melepaskan jabatan tangannya dari Neji.

"Ohhhh jadi begitu,hmm… tak keberatan kan kalau aku juga ikut mencari novel disampingmu?" tanya Neji.

"Hm" ucap Gaara singkat sambil kembali mencari novel yang membuatnya tertarik.

'Apa itu tandanya boleh? Hahaha, aku senang sekali' inner Neji.

.

.

.

BIPPP BIPPP

"_Moshi moshi_? Ada apa Sakura?" ucap Sasuke sambil mengangkat telfonnya dan ternyata sudah pulang dan sedang duduk di ruang tamu.

"A-ano.. Sasuke, aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu," ucap Sakura.

"Hn?" ucap Sasuke singkat.

"A-apa nanti malam kau ada acara?" tanya Sakura.

"hmm.. Kurasa tidak," ucap Sasuke singkat.

"Ka-Kalau begitu apa kau mau menemaniku makan malam diluar hari ini?" tanya Sakura malu malu.

"Aku? Diluar?" tanya Sasuke.

"Umm.. ta-tapi kalau kau tidak mau tidak masalah Sasuke," ucap Sakura.

'Hmm… mungkin aku bisa menceritakan tentang Naruto ke Sakura nanti' inner Sasuke.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ucap Sasuke singkat.

"_Hontou_? _Arigatou _Sasuke, "A-apa nanti malam kau ada acara?" tanya Sakura.

"hmm.. Kurasa tidak," ucap Sasuke singkat.

"Ka-Kalau begitu apa kau mau menemaniku makan malam diluar hari ini?" tanya Sakura malu malu.

"Denganku? Diluar?" tanya Sasuke.

"Umm.. ta-tapi kalau kau tidak mau tidak masalah Sasuke," ucap Sakura.

'Hmm… mungkin aku bisa menceritakan tentang Naruto ke Sakura nanti' inner Sasuke.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ucap Sasuke singkat.

"_Hontou_? _Arigatou _Sasuke, kalau begitu nanti aku akan kerumahmu jam 6" ucap Sakura senang.

"_Douitashimashite_ Sakura, baiklah akan kutunggu," ucap Sasuke.

.

.

.

**Sakura POV**

"A-apa nanti malam kau ada acara?" aku bertanya pada Sasuke lewat telfon.

"hmm.. Kurasa tidak," ucapnya singkat.

"Ka-Kalau begitu apa kau mau menemaniku makan malam diluar hari ini?" aku bertanya padanya dengan malu.

"Denganku? Diluar?" tanya Sasuke.

"Umm.. ta-tapi kalau kau tidak mau tidak masalah Sasuke," ucapku cepat cepat.

Yah ini pertama kalinya aku mengajak dia makan malam diluar dan tanpa Naruto. Entahlah dia akan menerimanya atau tidak, aku hanya bisa berharap dia mau menemaniku kali ini.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ucap Sasuke singkat.

'Ap-Apa? Dia menerima ajakanku? _Yatta_.. aku senang sekali' inner ku. Lalu aku segera menjawabnya lagi

"_Hontou_? _Arigatou _Sasuke, kalau begitu nanti aku akan kerumahmu jam 6" ucap ku senang.

"_Douitashimashite_ Sakura, baiklah akan kutunggu," ucap Sasuke.

Setelah itu kututup telfonnya,hahh.. aku masih tidak percaya dia menerima ajakanku. Seketika itu juga pikiranku melayang saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya 20 tahun yang lalu, saat aku masih berumur 7 tahun dan Sasuke berumur 9 tahun. Saat itu aku sedang terduduk sendiri ditaman karena aku jatuh dari sepeda yang kunaiki.

FLASHBACK

"_Hei, kau kenapa? Kakimu terluka? Kau jatuh dari sepeda ya?" ucapnya._

"_I-itu bukan urusanmu,hiks hiks"ucapku sambil berusaha menahan rasa sakit karena kakiku yang terluka._

"_Ehhh.. kau menagis juga?Wajah cantikmu itu nanti hilang loh kalau air matamu terus keluar" ucapnya lagi._

'_Uhh.. orang ini cerewet sekali sih' gerutu ku dalam hati._

"_Kau cerewet sekali dan jangan merayuku seperti it-" seketika itu juga aku tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatku. Aku terpana dengan wajah tampannya serta iris hitamnya tapi yang paling membuatku terpesona adalah senyuman lembutnya yang berhasil membuat wajahku memanas seperti ini._

"_Nah kan… wajahmu cantik kalau tidak menangis. Perkenalkan namaku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke"ucap orang itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya padaku._

FLASHBACK END

'Hahhh… Sasuke, ternyata aku benar benar tidak bisa melupakanmu sekalipun aku sudah berusaha untuk menjauh darimu' inner ku.

**Sakura POV'S End**

.

.

.

"Umm.. _Arigatou _Utakata _senpai _atas tumpangannya," ucap Naruto.

"Sama sama Naruto," ucap Utakata.

Setelah itu Naruto membuka pintu mobil Utakata dan ingin keluar dari mobilnya, akan tetapi sebelum Naruto sempat keluar Utakata memanggil Naruto.

"Naruto tunggu," ucap Utakata.

Tanpa menjawab, Naruto langsung memalingkan wajahnya kembali ke hadapan Utakata dan…

CUP

"U-Utakata _senpai_? Ke-kenapa kau menciumku?" tanya Naruto dengat kaget karena tadi Utakata mencium keningnya secara tiba tiba.

"Kau manis Naruto, aku suka" ucap Utakata dengan senyum lembutnya lagi.

"E-eh? Apa apaan sih _senpai _ini, selalu saja menggodaku. Ah yasudah, sampai jumpa lagi _senpai_," ucap Naruto yang langsung pergi keluar dari mobil Utakata.

"Sampai jumpa lagi Naruto," ucap Utakata.

.

.

.

"_Tadaima_" ucap Naruto sambil membuka pintu rumahnya.

"_Okaeri_" ucap Sasuke yang menghampiri Naruto.

"Loh? _Tousan_? Sudah pulang?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke.

"Hn.. begitulah" ucap Sasuke singkat.

Ketika Naruto baru ingin pergi melewati Sasuke, tiba tiba Sasuke menahan tangan Naruto.

"_Tousan_ ada apa?" ucap Naruto santai.

Saat ini Naruto sudah memang tidak ingin membuat masalah lagi dengan Sasuke jadi ia mencoba berbicara dengan tenang ke Sasuke.

"Ada hubungan apa antara kau dengan Neji?" ucap Sasuke _to the point_.

"Hah? Aku dengan Neji _san_? Umm… kurasa kami teman saat ini,ehehe" ucap Naruto dengan cengirannya.

"Benarkah? Hanya teman? Kau berbohong pada _Tousan_" ucap Sasuke.

"_Tousan _tidak percaya padaku? Iya kami hanya teman, memangnya kenapa _Tousan_? Apa kau juga akan melarangku berteman dengan Neji _san_?" ucap Naruto yang mulai kehabisan kesabarannya.

"Lalu kau ingin marah pada _Tousan _lagi heh? Apa kau sekarang sudah tidak menganggap diri ku lagi Naruto?" ucap Sasuke sarkastik.

"A-apa yang _Tousan _maksud? A-Aku tetap menganggapmu ada, _Tousan_. Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?" ucap Naruto dengan mata yang berkaca kaca.

Tanpa memperdulikan ekspresi Naruto yang ingin menangis, Sasuke tetap melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tetap menganggapku ada? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan sedari kemarin padaku Naruto? Kau terus menghindariku kan? Kau mengacuhkan ku Naruto!" ucap Sasuke sambil mengencangkan genggamannya kepada pergelangan tangan Naruto.

"Sa-sakit _Tousan_,hiks hiks. Hen-hentikan kumohon… A-aku minta maaf,hiks hiks," ucap Naruto yang sudah tidak dapat menahan air matanya karena di marahi oleh Sasuke.

DEG

Seakan tersadar tentang perbuatan kasarnya pada Naruto, Sasuke langsung melepaskan genggaman nya dari tangan Naruto dan meminta maaf pada Naruto.

"Na-Naru… maafkan_ Tousan_,_Tousan _tidak bermaksud menyakitimu," ucap Sasuke sambil menarik Naruto ke dalam pelukannya.

"Hiks…hiks, lepaskan Naru" ucap Naruto sambil mendorong Sasuke menjauh. Setelah itu ia berlari ke kamarnya dengan air mata yang masih mengalir dari bola mata safirnya.

"Na-Naru…" ucap Sasuke lirih.

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

"Sakura? Kau cepat sekali datangnya," ucap Sasuke.

"Eh,terlalu cepat ya? Umm… apa kau belum siap?" tanya Sakura malu.

"Tidak, aku sudah siap. Kita berangkat sekarang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ah,i-iya Sasuke" ucap Sakura.

Sebelum Sasuke menutup pintu, ia sempat melihat ke arah kamar Naruto yang tertutup rapat semenjak kejadian tadi sore.

'Aku sudah menyiapkan sedikit makan malam untukmu Naru' inner Sasuke.

.

.

**Naruto POV**

TOK TOK TOK

Kurasa ada yang datang… tapi siapa ya? Lalu aku mencoba mengintip dari kamarku.

"_Sakura? Kau cepat sekali datangnya," _

Sakura _nee? _Hmm… ada apa ya Sakura _nee _datang kesini?

"_Eh,terlalu cepat ya? Umm… apa kau belum siap?" _

Sepertinya Sakura _nee _dan _Tousan _ingin pergi.

"_Tidak, aku sudah siap. Kita berangkat sekarang?" _

Benarkan… mereka pergi, tumben sekali. Uhh… kenapa mereka tidak mengajakku? _Tousan _akhir akhir ini memang lebih memperhatikan Sakura _nee _daripada aku. Tanpa sadar aku mulai merasakan sesak itu lagi dan aku menutup pintu kamarku.

Uhh…. Tidak tidak, akukan juga sudah berjanji agar tidak egois, _Tousan _tidak hanya untukku. _Tousan _kan punya teman teman yang lain, tapi…. Perlakuan _Tousan _tadi sore benar benar membuat aku sedih, baru kali ini _Tousan _menatap ku dengan amarah yang seperti itu. Tak lama kemudian air mata ku pun turun membasahi pipiku,biarlah kali ini aku dibilang cengeng, aku benar benar sudah tidak kuat untuk menahan rasa sesak didadaku ini.

'_Tousan' _innerku.

**Naruto POV's End**

.

.

.

Akhirnya karena Naruto merasa tak betah sendirian dirumah, ia pun memutuskan untuk berjalan jalan sebentar ke taman untuk sekedar mengalihkan pikirannya dari Sasuke.

"Loh Naruto? Tumben sekali ada disini?" ucap Sai yang menghampiri Naruto.

"Sai _senpai_? Umm… aku sedang mencari udara segar,ehehehe" ucap Naruto.

"Benarkah? Tapi kau jangan berlama lama di luar seperti ini, udaranya cukup dingin," ucap Sai mengingatkan.

"Hehehe,_wakatta senpai_. Lalu Sai _senpai _sendiri sedang apa disini?" tanya Naruto.

"Kalau aku memang suka kesini setiap hari, yah sekedar hanya untuk menghiburku. Langitnya terlihat luas dari sini kan Naruto?" ucap Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Umm? Ya… memang terlihat luas," ucap Naruto sambil menengadahkan kepalanya.

Sai yang memperhatikan Naruto melihat ada kejanggalan pada wajah Naruto, terutama mata sembabnya itu.

"Naruto.." ucap Sai.

"Iya Sai _senpai_? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto sambil menghadap ke arah Sai.

"Jika kau ingin menceritakan sesuatu, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku Naruto," ucap Sai sambil mengelus wajah Naruto dengan tangannya.

Tanpa sadar, Naruto memejamkan matanya karena menikmati elusan lembut dari tangan Sai di wajahnya.

"Aku akan selalu ada untukmu," ucap Sai sambil tersenyum.

"_A-Arigatou _Sai _senpai_," ucap Naruto sambil membuka matanya.

"Nah… lebih baik kau pulang sekarang Naru sepertinya udaranya memang tidak bersahabat atau kau mau aku antar?" tanya Sai sambil menggoda.

"Ah.. umm.. tidak Sai _senpai_,ehehehe. Baiklah,aku akan pulang sekarang, _Jaa nee_" ucap Naruto sambil meninggalkan Sai.

"Hati hati Naruto," ucap Sai.

.

.

Entah kenapa saat ini Sai merasa tidak tenang karena membiarkan Naruto pulang sendirian kerumahnya. Akhirnya Sai mengikuti Naruto diam diam dari jauh dengan motornya.

Ketika Naruto sudah di pertigaan jalan menuju rumahnya,tiba tiba ia disekap oleh seseorang dan berhasil membuat Naruto pingsan. Lalu orang tersebut bergegas menggendong Naruto masuk ke mobilnya dan menjalankan mobilnya menuju suatu tempat.

'Apakah itu benar dia? Kenapa dia menculik Naruto? Ah jangan jangan dia….' inner Sai.

Sai yang terlambat untuk mencegah itu semua, kini ia berusaha mengikuti kemana mobil itu pergi.

.

.

.

"Ngghhh…" ucap Naruto. Ia mencoba mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya dengan perlahan.

"Uhh.. pusing sekali, loh? Aku dimana? Bukannya tadi aku sedang berada dijalan?" ucap Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Tadi itu, seingatku ada yang memanggilku. Dan ketika aku ingin menoleh, pandanganku langsung hitam," ucap Naruto sambil memperhatikan kamar tersebut.

"Kau sudah bangun Naruto?" ucap orang itu sambil membawa nampan berisi segelas air dan sebuah pil.

"U-Utakata _senpai_? Ini dimana? Dan kenapa aku bisa bersamamu?" tanya Naruto bertubi tubi.

"Ah.. Ini Naruto lebih baik kau minum dulu untuk menghilangkan rasa pusingmu," ucap Utakata sambil menyodorkan obat dan minuman tersebut.

"Hu'um,baiklah" ucap Naruto.

Sebelum ia meminum obat tersebut, ia sempat menatap Utakata. Seakan mengerti dengan taptapan Naruto, Utakata lalu tersenyum lembut terhadap Naruto menandakan bahwa Naruto akan baik baik saja. Setelah itu ia pun meminum obat tersebut.

"Ini di hotel,Naruto," ucap Utakata.

"Ho-Hotel? Seingatku aku tadi sedang dijalan menuju rumahku, tetapi kenapa tiba tiba sekarang aku disini bersama mu?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau tidak mengenali suaraku,hm?" tanya Utakata.

"Maksud _senpai_?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Hahaha,kau menampilkan wajah manismu itu lagi, aku yang memanggilmu saat kau dipertigaan jalan itu, Na-ru-to," ucap Utakata sambil mendorong tubuh Naruto untuk berbaring.

"U-Utakata _senpai_,a-aku tetap tidak mengerti. Ji-jika kau yang memanggilku,lalu apa-apakah kau yang…" ucap Naruto yang tergagap.

"Ya kau benar manis… Aku yang membuatmu pingsan dan membawamu kemari," ucap Utakata yang mulai meraba wajah Naruto.

"Ta-tapi kenapa? Aku tidak mengerti," tanya Naruto panik.

**Warning- Lime Otw **

"Kenapa,hm? Alasannya untuk ini.."

Seketika itu juga ia mengikat kedua tangan Naruto di atas kepalanya dengan menggunakan tali yang sudah ia persiapkan.

"U-Utakata _senpai_, lepaskan… Sa-sakit sekali," ucap Naruto memohon sambil mencoba melepaskan ikatan di tangannya.

"Tidak akan kulepaskan _kouhai _ku yang manis," ucap Utakata sambil meraba dada Naruto.

"Ngghhh…" satu desahan tertahan Naruto pun terdengar oleh Utakata.

"Jadi kulitmu ini sangat sensitif ya Naru?" tanya Utakata sambil menarik kemeja yang Naruto pakai.

Naruto hanya dapat memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

SRAKKK

Kemeja yang Naruto pakai robek dengan begitu mudahnya.

"U-Utakata _sen-_Ahh" desah Naruto karena Utakata meraba puting kemerahan Naruto dengan sensual. Setelah itu Utakata menjilat puting Naruto dengan mulut basahnya.

"Ja-ngaannhh U-Utaka-ahh.." Naruto langsung mengatupkan bibirnya rapat rapat karena tidak ingin mengeluarkan suara suara yang aneh lagi.

'Sangat sensitif sekali bagian ini… hmm dan kelihatannya obat itu bereaksi cepat' inner Utakata.

Akan tetapi, karena Naruto juga sudah diberi obat perangsang oleh Utakata, maka saat ini akan sangat sulit untuk menahan rangsangan Utakata di tubuh Naruto. Tubuh Naruto yang sudah memang sensitif terhadap sentuhan, kini bertambah sangat sensitif karena telah diberi obat perangsang. Terbukti dari wajah Naruto yang memerah dan tatapan matanya yang sayu juga nafasnya yang terengah engah karena terus menerus mendesah, tubuhnya kini juga sebagian sudah dibanjiri dengan keringatnya sendiri karena suhu tubuhnya yang tiba tiba memanas.

"Ahh..ahhnnn su-sudahh. Kumoh-ahh" ucap Naruto dengan susah payah menahan rangsangan dari Utakata.

Utakata tak hanya menjilat puting kanan Naruto, tetapi kini ia juga memilin puting kanan Naruto dan ia juga menghisap puting kiri Naruto yang juga sudah menegang.

"Ahhhhnnn.. Utaka-ahh, hiks kumo-ahh" desah Naruto,kini ia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya sambil menangis dan menengadahkan kepalanya karena tak sanggup melihat dirinya di sentuh oleh Utakata.

"Naru.. jangan tahan desahanmu itu. Keluarkanlah dan panggil namaku,aku ingin mendengarnya," ucap Utakata sambil mengangkap wajah Naruto untuk menghadap padanya.

"Hiks..hiks Utaka-mmppphhh.." ucapan Naruto terpotong karena dengan tiba tiba Utakata mencium bibir cherry Naruto. Karena mulut Naruto tadi dalam keadaan terbuka, maka tak sulit bagi Utakata untuk memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Naruto dan menggelitik langit langit mulut Naruto dengan lidahnya.

"Nghhh…"

Setelah itu Utakata juga menghisap hisap lidah Naruto dengan sensualnya, seperti merasa kecanduan dengan bibir Naruto, Utakata melakukan hal ini berulang kali sampai ia kehabisan oksigen untuk bernafas.

"Hahh..hahh…hahh, U-Utakata _senpai _kumohon..hahh hentikan,hiks hiks" Nafas Naruto terengah engah karena ciuman Utakata yang sangat menuntut dan lama. Saat itu ia juga menangis karena takut dengan perlakuan Utakata.

"Aku akan berhenti setelah kau melayani ku malam ini Naru.." ucap Utakata, setelah itu ia membungkam bibir Naruto dengan bibirnya lagi.

'Hiks hiks hiks… _Tousan_, tolong Naru' inner Naruto.

**TBC**

Bagaimana readers? Apakah sudah cukup memuaskan? Menurut readers nasib Naru gimana nih? Hiks hiks…. aku nulis adegan UtaNaru ngga ikhlas sebenernya (terus kenapa ditulis thor?). Nah bagi yang bersedia memberi saran atau kritik, Versetta terima kok ^_^

~Review Onegai~


	8. Chapter 8

**My Beloved Tou-san**

**Dislaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T+, M diawal dan akhir (?)**

**Pairing : SasukeNaruto slight NejiGaara**

**Warning : Sho-Ai, Yaoi a.k.a Boy x Boy, OOC, Alur suka suka, Cerita suka suka, Words panjang-pendek**

Yak, kembali lagi bersama Versetta ^_^ ehehehe, semoga para readers masih setia menunggu fict error ku ini. Umm… aku bener bener berterimakasih sama readers sekalian yang udah ngasih review maupun menjadi silent readers di fict aku ini. Semua review dari kalian bikin aku semangat buat nulis,hehehe.

Gomen, kemarin aku telat update. Kenapa? Soalnya itu aku UAS (yahhh anak sekolahan begini nih), terus yah sebenernya minggu depan masih sedikit lagi UASnya,hehehe. Aku minta doa dari readers sekalian biar aku lancar ngerjain UASnya terus bisa cepet update fict ini lagi (kan ceritanya tuntas semua,jadi ngga pake remed alias ulangan lagi #plakk). Nah udah ah aku mau bales review dulu…

**Ineedtohateyou**

Hehehe, amin….. Wakakakak, sebenernya aku emang agak jahat gitu deh ama Sasu (tapi cuma kadang kadang kok #digamparfansSasuke) _Arigatou _^_^

**irmasepti11**

Huweeee….. aku sebenernya juga ngga mau si Naru dianu anu sama Utakata, tenang saja sang pahlawan pasti bakal dateng kok buat Naru #jengjengjengjeng. Hehehe,iya nih pas kemaren emang aku lagi nulis sambil ngantuk gitu deh, jadi masih kurang panjang? #pundungdipojokkan. _Arigatou _Irma-san ^_^

**hanazawa kay**

Aku juga ngga rela nih Hanazawa-san, tapi tenang aja nantinya Naru masih 'bersih' kok. Ehehehe,_ Arigatou _^_^

**Vianycka Hime**

Sasu dateng ngga ya? Muehehehe, aku juga ngga relaaaaa #hikshiks. _Arigatou _Viany-san ^_^

**Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii**

Syukurlah anda puas dengan chapter kemarin… Semoga yang ini juga tidak kalah memuaskan deh,hehe. Iya tuh ada yang keulang ulang, aku baru sadar dan sebenernya itu aku ngerjain sambil ngantuk #plakk. Umm… Sasu atau Sai? Silahkan baca di chapter ini. _Arigatou _Uzumaki-san ^_^

**Dinda Clyne**

Huwaaaaaa…. _Gomen_, yah sebenernya aku juga kesel kalo Sasunya begitu, ya tapi aku cuma pengen menambahkan sedikit 'bumbu' buat konfliknya kok,ehehehe. Umm.. Sasu ya? Hehehe, silahkan baca di chapter ini. _Arigatou _^_^

**Rieyu Ne**

Hehehe, tenang aja… Aku kan bikin fict ini sebenernya rate T, yah cuman ada beberapa sih sepertinya adegan yang hampir M gitu tapi ngga bakal lebih kok (aku ngga bisa bikinnya #hiks). _Arigatou Nee-chan _^_^

**Himawari Wia**

Iya nih, Naru emang kasian terus #hiks. Ini sudah dilanjut,hehe. _Arigatou _Himawari-san ^_^

**yassir2374**

Umm.. hehe, iya nih memang kalo sama aku harus sabar sedikit. Tapi disini ada clue-nya gitu kok soal hubungan Sasu sama Naru sebenernya,hehehe. _Arigatou _^_^

**pyon**

Aku juga ngga rela tau sebenernya, wahhhh pyon-san emang perverted kaya Sasu nih #plakk. Hehehe _Arigatou _pyon-san ^_^

**desuka yorena**

Hiks hiks, ceritaku masih kurang panjang ternyata. Huweeeeee, tapi aku akan berusaha kok buat bikin yang lebih banyak dan menarik,hehehe. Jangan lama lama? Muehehehe, penasaran ya? #ge-erbanget. Umm.. _Arigatou _^_^

**RyunkaSanachikyu**

Aku memang lagi pengen bikin Sasu agak kejam dan nantinya menyesal gitu deh,hehehe. Seremnya cuma buat Sakura aja kan? #udahtakutanenih. Iya Ryunka-san, ada yang dobel memang,hehehe. Wahhh ditunggu #terbang. _Arigatou _^_^

**chika**

Huwaaaa aku dibilang tega… Umm ngga papa sih sebenernya,hehehe. Tapi aku ngga akan ngebiarin Utakata melebihi itu kok #semangatSasuNaru, hehehe. _Arigatou _^_^

**Guest**

Umm… iyanih memang kalo bukan SasuNaru ngga dag dig dug gimana gitu, hehehe. Aku juga ngga berniat bikin UtaNaru kok, kenapa ngga Sai? #kasianbangetloSai. Hehehe,_Arigatou _^_^

**Phantomhive**

Umm.. iya memang pas chapter 1 itu masih dikit banget soalnya itu baru pertama kali aku nulis, jadi aku mau ngeliat fict aku itu diterima atau engga sama readers sekalian. _Arigatou _^_^

**dhie yewook**

Hehehe, ini udah update kok (tapi telat thor!), bisa dibaca di chapter ini kok bagaimana ekspresi Sasunya nanti. _Arigatou _^_^

**yuichi**

Ini sudah dilanjut, _Arigatou _^_^

Untuk yang ngingetin kalo chapter kemaren ada tulisan yang dobel, aku berterimakasih banget,hehehe. _Gomenasai _buat readers sekalian yang mungkin agak ngga nyaman sama hal itu, itu sebenernya karena faktor author kita ini yang kesadarannya tinggal 5 watt dan bikin anu anu yang ngga danta (?). Udah ah sekian cuap cuap dari akunya ^_^

_Check it out!_

**Sasuke 29 tahun**

**Naruto 16 tahun**

**Sakura 27 tahun**

**Neji 29 tahun**

**Gaara 17 tahun**

**Sai 19 tahun**

**Utakata 19 tahun**

"Hiks..hiks Utaka-mmppphhh.." ucapan Naruto terpotong karena dengan tiba tiba Utakata mencium bibir cherry Naruto. Karena mulut Naruto tadi dalam keadaan terbuka, maka tak sulit bagi Utakata untuk memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Naruto dan menggelitik langit langit mulut Naruto dengan lidahnya.

"Nghhh…"

Setelah itu Utakata juga menghisap hisap lidah Naruto dengan sensualnya, seperti merasa kecanduan dengan bibir Naruto, Utakata melakukan hal ini berulang kali sampai ia kehabisan oksigen untuk bernafas.

"Hahh..hahh…hahh, U-Utakata _senpai _kumohon..hahh hentikan,hiks hiks" Nafas Naruto terengah engah karena ciuman Utakata yang sangat menuntut dan lama. Saat itu ia juga menangis karena takut dengan perlakuan Utakata.

"Aku akan berhenti setelah kau melayani ku malam ini Naru.." ucap Utakata, setelah itu ia membungkam bibir Naruto dengan bibirnya lagi.

'Hiks hiks hiks… _Tousan_, tolong Naru' inner Naruto.

Chapter 8

Terlihat disebuah restoran yang bisa dibilang cukup mewah ada seorang wanita berambut _pink_ yang rambutnya ditata sedemikian rupa juga ada pemuda yang berambut _dark blue_ yang mencuat kebelakang, dan jika diperhatikan lebih seksama, terlihat bahwa mereka tidak sedang menikmati hidangan makan malam yang tersedia didepan mereka. Ternyata mereka sedang membincangkan sesuatu, sebenarnya si pemuda tersebutlah yang sedang bercerita tentang masalahnya kini kepada wanita tersebut.

"Umm… Jadi begitu ya Suke? Mungkin Naru-chan memang sedang mengalami masa remajanya jadi ia mudah terpancing emosi begitu. Yah maklumlah remaja memang mudah sekali labil," ucap Sakura panjang lebar.

"Hm? Yah mungkin saja.." ucap Sasuke singkat.

'_Hiks hiks hiks… Tousan, tolong Naru'_

DEG

"Na-Naru?" pekik Sasuke. Ia merasa bahwa tadi Naruto memanggilnya sambil menangis, dan dari nada bicaranya ia sedang membutuhkan pertolongannya.

"Naru-chan? Dimana Suke?" tanya Sakura yang kaget karena tiba tiba Sasuke menyebut nyebut nama Naruto.

"Ah ti-tidak Sakura, entah kenapa sepertinya tadi aku mendengar suara Naruto," ucap Sasuke yang baru sadar dari rasa terkejutnya.

'Ada apa sebenarnya dengan diriku? Kenapa perasaanku tiba tiba tidak enak? Naruto bukankah sedang berada dirumah?' inner Sasuke.

"_Souka_? Umm….mungkin sebaiknya kita memang harus pulang, pasti kau sangat mengkhawatirkan Naru-chan saat ini, iya kan Suke?" ucap Sakura disertai senyumnya.

"Hmm… begitulah. _Arigatou _Sakura karena kau mengerti," ucap Sasuke.

Setelah itu mereka bergegas pergi dari restoran tersebut untuk kembali pulang kerumah.

'Semoga kau baik baik saja Naruto' inner Sasuke.

.

.

.

**Utakata POV**

"_Hahh..hahh…hahh, U-Utakata senpai kumohon..hahh hentikan,hiks hiks"_

Kulihat Naruto terengah engah akibat ciuman yang menuntut dari ku, ahh… dia benar benar manis sekali dengan wajah memerahnya dan tatapan sayunya itu. Ugh aku rasa, aku sudah tidak bisa menahan diriku lagi.

"_Aku akan berhenti setelah kau melayani ku malam ini Naru.." _

Setelah itu aku pun kembali menciumnya dan menyentuh titik titik sensitifnya, aku juga menjilat dan mengulum cupingnya yang menggoda itu.

"_Ngghhhh…."_

Naruto kenapa kau harus menahan desahanmu itu? Tak cukup sampai disitu, aku pun mulai mengecup wajah dan bibir Naruto serta memberi jilatan juga hisapan pada leher Naruto.

"_Ahhh… Utakataahh"_

Teruslah mendesah seperti itu Naruto, kau dapat begitu mudahnya membuatku menyimpang tiba tiba.

FLASHBACK

"Hei Utakata, kau tahu tidak kalau tahun ini _kouhai _kita sangat manis manis," ucap salah satu teman ku.

Aku dan temanku itu adalah siswa kelas III yang sedang melihat kerumunan siswa siswi baru disekolah kami yang sedang sibuk bercengkrama dikelasnya masing masing sebelum _sensei _mereka datang.

"Hah? Manis manis? Kau kira mereka gulali?" ucapku asal.

"Dasar kau ini yang sukanya tante tante dan berdada besar!" ucap temanku itu.

"Hahahaha, itu normal kan? Daripada dirimu yang penyuka sesama jenis?" ucap ku sambil tertawa.

"Hahhh terserah kau sajalah Utakata, suatu saat kau akan menyadari bahwa ada juga laki laki yang manis seperti _kouhai _baru kita itu, yasudah aku ingin berburu dulu. _Jaa_.." ucap temanku.

"Ckckkck… Manis manis heh? Yang penting bagiku adalah wanita yang berda-"

DEG

'Mata safirnya indah sekali….. Rambut pirangnya yang sepertinya sangat lembut, senyumannya yang memukau, kulitnya yang mulus juga tubuhnya yang ramping dan bibir cherrynya yang menggoda sekali' inner ku.

Ketika itu aku sedang berpapasan dengan Sai, si ketua OSIS dan juga emm… sepertinya siswa baru yang datang terlambat dan sedang diantar oleh Sai menuju kelasnya. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa aku terpikat dengannya, meskipun ia adalah laki laki. Yah, mungkin aku terkena kutukan dari temanku yang gay itu, tapi dari penampilan siswa itu sangat meragukan bahwa ia adalah laki laki tulen, yah mungkin suatu saat aku bisa membuktikannya sendiri, tanpa sadar aku melengkungkan senyuman mesum dibibirku.

FLASHBACK END

Setelah aku kembali dari pikiran ku tentang pertama kali aku bertemu Naruto, aku langsung menyerang nipple kemerahan miliknya yang sudah menegang sedari tadi untuk disentuh.

"_Nnhhh… Su-sudahh hentikannhh. Kumohon hiks hiks, aku tak sang-ahhhh"_

Menulikan telinga ku dari permohonan Naruto untuk berhenti aku kembali menjilat dan mengulum nipplenya itu, sepertinya aku memang sudah tak bisa menahan hasratku lagi. Tanganku bergerak turun dengan sensual menuju juniornya. Ku elus lembut juniornya yang sudah setengah menegang dari luar.

"_Ahhhh"_

**Utakata POV's End**

"Ahhhh" desah Naruto saat tangan Utakata mulai meraba raba kejantanan Naruto yang sudah mulai menegang. Setelah itu Utakata semakin melancarkan aksinya untuk menyentuh uke manis ini lebih jauh. Lalu ia mulai melepaskan celana Naruto sambil mengulum nipple Naruto dengan mulutnya.

"Hiks hiks… Utakatahhh senp-ahhh, hent- hentikanhh kumohonn" ucap Naruto susah payah disela sela desahannya. Ia sudah sangat merasa tak bertenaga saat ini, kedua kaki dan tangannya seperti lumpuh. Ia hanya mampu menggerakkan kepala dan pinggulnya saja, ditambah rasa aneh yang ia ingin keluarkankan sejak tadi namun ia berusaha untuk menahannya.

Tak sulit bagi Utakata untuk melepaskan celana Naruto dan membuangnya jauh ke pojok tempat tidur. Terlihatlah di mata Utakata junior mungil Naruto yang sudah menegang dan sedikit mengeluarkan cairan putih dari ujungnya.

"Khukhukhu…. Kau memang manis Naru-chan," ucap Utakata agak sinting #plakk.

Utakata yang sudah tak sabar, mulai mengocok junior mungil Naruto.

"Uhhh, ja-jangannhh… Utaka-nnhhh" desah Naruto dan ia mencoba untuk menggerak gerakkan kakinya agar Utakata tidak melakukan hal lain lebih dari itu.

Ketika ia ingin memasukkan junior mungil Naruto ke dalam mulutnya…

BRAK

Suara debuman keras itu berasal dari pintu kamar yang dibuka secara paksa oleh seseorang.

"Naruto!" ucap orang itu dengan teriak.

"Sai! Kenapa kau meng-"

BUK

Ucapan Utakata terpotong karena Sai telah lebih dulu menarik paksa Utakata dari atas tubuh Naruto dan memukul Utakata hingga ia terjatuh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Naruto,hah?!" ucap Sai sambil memukuli wajah Utakata berkali kali.

"Khe, aku menyetubuhinya," ucap Utakata gamblang.

BUK

Amarah Sai tambah tersulut ketika Utakata dengan terang terangan ingin menyentuh Naruto dan ia semakin memukuli Utakata.

"Kenapa kau suka mencampuri urusan orang,hah? TUAN KETUA OSIS," ucap Utakata.

BUK

"Hahaha, lagipula kau itu siapanya Naruto hah? Pacarnya?" ucap Utakata sarkartis sambil mengelap darah yang keluar di ujung bibirnya.

DEG

"…"

BUK

"Hanya terdiam heh?" ucap Utakata sambil mendirikan tubuhnya susah payah.

"Naru-chan… sepertinya kali ini kita tidak bisa melakukannya. Ada tikus pengerat yang mengganggu kita, mungkin….. lain ka-" ucap Utakata sambil menghampiri Naruto.

Ketika Naruto baru ingin mundur ke pojok tempat tidur untuk menghindari Utakata karena takut, Sai sudah menghalangi Utakata untuk tidak mendekati Naruto dengan cara berdiri di hadapan Utakata dan memberikan _deathglare_nya terhadap Utakata.

"Pergilah atau kau akan merasakan pukulanku yang lebih dari ini," ucap Sai tegas.

"Cih, kalau begitu… _Bye _Naru-chan," ucap Utakata sambil tersenyum ah tidak itu bisa lebih dikatakan menyeringai ke arah Naruto.

"Naruto…." Ucap Sai lembut sambil menghampiri Naruto yang terdiam di atas tempat tidur.

"Hiks..hiks, Sai _senpai_, Na-Naru takut," Ucap Naruto sambil memegangi selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Sekarang kau aman Na-" ucap Sai terpotong karena dengan tiba tiba Naruto memeluk Sai. Ketika Sai semakin mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Naruto, Sai mendengar tangisan Naruto yang semakin menjadi jadi.

"Hiks…hiks Sai _senpai_, kenapa? Kenapa harus Naru?" ucap Naruto disela sela tangisannya.

Mendengar hal itu, Sai hanya bisa mengelus kepala Naruto dengan lembut dan tetap memeluk Naruto.

'Maafkan aku Naruto…' inner Sai.

.

.

.

.

'Motor siapa itu?' inner Sasuke. Saat ini ia sedang berada di garasi rumahnya setelah ia tadi lebih dulu mengantar Sakura pulang.

"_Tadaima_…" ucap Sasuke sambil membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Hiks.. hiks…"

"Sstt.. sudahlah Naru, sekarang kau aman"

Sasuke mendengar suara tangisan Naruto yang berasal dari ruang tengah dan ia juga mendengar suara laki laki yang seperti sedang menenangkan Naruto.

"Naruto" ucap Sasuke sambil cepat cepat berlari ke ruang tengah.

DEG

Seperti tersengat listrik, tubuh Sasuke tiba tiba kaku tidak bisa digerakkan, lidahnya pun kelu untuk digerakkan. Dadanya pun mendadak merasakan nyeri. Saat ini ia kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya,

Naruto sedang berada dipelukan seseorang dan orang itu sedang mencium bibir Naruto lembut.

Cukup lama setelah ciuman itu terlepas, Naruto baru menyadari bahwa ada _Tousan_nya yang sedang mematung memperhatikan mereka.

"_Tou-Tousan_" ucap Naruto sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari Sai.

"Uchiha-san, _Konban-_" ucap Sai terpotong karena Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menghampirinya dan memukul wajah Sai dengan kerasnya.

BUK

"_Tousan_! Apa yang _Tousan _lakukan?" ucap Naruto sambil memandang Sasuke dengan air mata yang bertengger di bola mata safirnya.

"Harusnya kau bertanya kepadanya dan kepada dirimu sendiri Naruto! Apa yang kalian lakukan tadi?" ucap Sasuke menatap nyalang terhadap Sai.

Naruto yang saat itu sedang menolong Sai untuk berdiri tiba tiba lengannya ditarik paksa oleh Sasuke.

"Jawab aku NARUTO" ucap Sasuke dengan memberi penekanan pada bagian akhirnya.

"Hiks _Tousan_,kenapa selalu memarahi Naru? I-ini adalah teman Naru, i-ia tadi sedang mencoba menghibur Naru yang menangis," ucap Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke dengan air mata yang mengalir ke pipinya.

"Menghibur heh? Dengan cara menciummu?!" tanya Sasuke sarkartis.

"Dan apa apaan dengan pakaian mu yang berantakan itu Naruto? Temanmu kesini malam malam, kau menangis dan kalian berciuman, apakah itu bukan hal yang mencurigakan?" lanjut Sasuke.

"Tapi kami ben-"

"Sebelumnya maafkan aku yang telah lancang mencium anakmu Uchiha-san, tapi aku benar benar tidak bermaksud macam macam dengan Naruto. Anda belum mengetahui apa yang terjadi terhadap anak anda, dan jika anda ingin mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya nanti akan saya ceritakan. Tapi untuk saat ini saya mohon agar anda meredam emosi anda terlebih dahulu," ucap Sai serius.

"Sa-sai _senpai_" ucap Naruto sambil menatap Sai yang akhirnya di balas oleh senyuman dari Sai.

.

.

.

"Nah Naru… sekarang lebih baik kau tidur, ini sudah malam loh" ucap Sai sambil mengeringkan rambut Naruto yang basah karena habis mandi.

"A-ano… Sai _senpai_, ma-malam ini bisakah Sai _senpai _tidur dirumahku dan menemani Naru sampai Naru tertidur?" tanya Naruto yang kini sudah menghadap ke arah Sai.

"Umm.. Naru mohon, kali ini saja," ucap Naruto sambil memohon.

'Kau pasti masih merasa takut kan Naruto? Aku benar benar minta maaf karena terlambat untukmu' inner Sai.

"Tentu Naruto, aku akan tidur disini dan menemanimu" ucap Sai disertai senyuman tulusnya kepada Naruto.

"_Hontou? Arigatou _Sai _senpai_," ucap Naruto sambil membalas senyuman dari Sai.

.

.

.

"Sekarang apa yang ingin kau ceritakan?" tanya Sasuke kepada Sai yang sedang duduk diruang tengah.

Setelah Naruto tertidur dan merapikan selimut Naruto, Sai langsung keluar dari kamar Naruto menuju ke ruang tengah menceritakan hal yang telah ia janjikan tadi.

"Jika anda tidak mempercayai tentang alasan kenapa aku mencium Naruto, itu terserah anda. Tetapi saya mohon, untuk kali ini anda mempercayai ucapan saya dan saya harap anda jangan memarahi Naruto atau menjauhi Naruto karena hal itu. Karena disini Narutolah yang menjadi korban," ucap Sai panjang lebar.

Untuk sesaat Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya karena ia bertanya tanya hal apakah yang akan diceritakan oleh Sai tentang Naruto.

Terlihat Sai menghela nafasnya sejenak dan menatap Sasuke dengan serius.

"Naruto… Dia telah diperkosa," ucap Sai singkat.

.

.

.

'A-apa yang telah aku lakukan kepadamu Naruto?' inner Sasuke.

Saat ini ia benar benar syok dan menyesal karena penjelasan Sai yang menceritakan bahwa Naruto telah diperkosa oleh salah satu kakak kelas Naruto sendiri yang juga merupakan teman seangkatan dari Sai.

"Maafkan _Tousan_mu ini Naru…" ucap Sasuke sambil mengelus rambut pirang Naruto.

DEG

Ketika ia sedang berkutat dengan rambut pirang Naruto, tanpa sengaja ia melihat _kissmark_ yang bertengger di leher Naruto. Jika tadi hanya karena melihat Naruto dicium oleh laki laki lain ia sudah merasakan nyeri di hatinya, maka kini hatinya benar benar sangat hancur karena melihat Naruto-nya dinodai oleh orang lain.

"Ma-maafkan aku Naruto… Maafkan aku," ucap Sasuke sambil menutup mulutnya agar tangisannya tidak pecah dan membangunkan Naruto yang sedang tertidur.

Tidak kuat untuk menatap _kissmark _di leher Naruto yang mengingatkannya pada kelalaiannya untuk menjaga Naruto akhirnya ia pergi keluar dari kamar Naruto.

.

.

.

"_Tidak…."_

"_Ja-jangan.. Hentikan"_

"_Kumohon…. Hen-hentikan"_

"_Hiks..hiks.."_

"Naruto "

Iris safir Naruto terbuka karena mimpi buruknya.

"Hahh…hahh" Nafas Naruto juga terengah engah lalu ia menengok ke arah seseorang yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Sai _senpai_?" ucap Naruto.

"Apa aku mengganggumu Naruto?" ucap Sai sambil mengelap air mata di pipi Naruto dengan ibu jarinya.

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap ke arah selimutnya.

'Mimpi buruk kah Naruto?' inner Sai sambil menatap miris ke Naruto yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya.

Karena khawatir kalau Naruto akan menangis lagi, maka Sai menarik tubuh Naruto ke dalam pelukannya dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Kau aman Naruto, aku kan selalu menjaga mu," ucap Sai di telinga Naruto.

"Hiks.. hiks te-terimakasih Sai _senpai_," ucap Naruto yang semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Sai.

"Sekarang lebih baik kau tidur lagi Naru, lihat kan ini masih pukul 5 pagi," ucap Sai sambil menunjuk jam di meja Naruto.

"Ngg… ta-tapi,"

"Aku akan disini menemanimu Naru, sudah…. tenang saja," ucap Sai lembut.

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku Naru… Bukannya aku tidak ingin menemanimu, tapi hari ini akan ada rapat OSIS dengan sekolah lain, aku juga ingin meminta izin kepada _sensei_ untuk ketidakhadiranmu di sekolah lagipula kan ada ayahmu disini," ucap Sai sebelum dia pulang kerumahnya untuk menuju ke sekolah.

"Ta-tapi _Tousan_ kan-"

"Aku sudah memberitahu ayahmu, aku yakin dia pasti akan mengerti," ucap Sai mantap.

"Te-terimakasih Sai _senpai_, kau sudah menolongku sejak kemarin," ucap Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sama sama Naruto," ucap Sai sambil mengelus rambut pirang Naruto.

.

.

.

**Sasuke POV**

"Te-terimakasih Sai _senpai_, kau sudah menolongku sejak kemarin,"

"Sama sama Naruto,"

Saat ini kulihat Naruto sedang mengantar Sai sampai ke depan pintu rumah, sepertinya Naruto benar benar tidak ingin di tinggal oleh Sai. Hahhh….. Naruto, kenapa kau harus dekat dengan orang lain sedangkan _Tousan_mu ada disini?

Ah iya, aku hanya _TOUSAN_nya. _Tousan _yang gagal menjaga anaknya dan selalu membuatnya menangis.

"_Sudah tak ada waktu lagi Sasuke, mobil ini akan segera terbakar. Pergilah dan bawa Naruto bersamamu"_

"_Ta-tapi bagaimana dengan pa-"_

"_Kumohon jagalah Naruto demi kami, Sasuke"_

"_Bi-bibi.."_

"_Ba-baiklah, aku berjanji pada kalian. Aku akan menjaga Naruto dengan baik"_

Ingatan ku tentang kejadian waktu itu terasa berputar kembali di otakku, 10 Oktober yang bersamaan dengan lahirnya Naruto. Ku kepalkan tanganku dan menghantamkannya ke dinding di kamarku.

"Maafkan aku paman… bibi.. Aku tidak bisa menjaga putra kalian dengan baik,"

Rasa sakit di tanganku ini tidak sebanding dengan di dalam sini.

**Sasuke POV's End**

"Maafkan aku paman… bibi.. Aku tidak bisa menjaga putra kalian dengan baik," ucap Sasuke

'Rasa sakit di tanganku ini tidak sebanding dengan di dalam sini' inner Sasuke sambil meremas baju pada bagian depan dadanya.

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

"Naruto.. apakah kau didalam?" tanya Sasuke yang mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto.

'_Tousan_? A-aku harus bagaimana ini? Apa-apakah _Tousan_ ak-'

"Naruto… kenapa tidak menjawab?" tanya Sasuke yang sekarang sudah masuk ke kamar Naruto.

"A-aku… Ano…" ucap Naruto terbata bata dan malah menatap ke arah selimut yang ia gunakan.

"Naruto… tentang kemarin itu, _Tousan _sudah mendengar semuanya dari temanmu," ucap Sasuke yang langsung menatap ke mata Naruto.

DEG

'_Tousan _sudah mendengar semuanya'

"_Tou-Tousan_… Naru-Naru mohon jangan marahi Naru lagi. A-aku tak bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. A-aku jadi membuat _Tousan _–"

GREP

Sasuke yang tak kuat melihat Naruto berbicara seperti itu sambil menangis dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri akhirnya tanpa sadar ia sudah membawa bocah manis itu ke dalam pelukannya dan mengucapkan kata maaf berkali kali.

"Tidak Naru, ini salah _Tousan_. Aku tak bisa menjagamu dengan baik, aku malah mengacuhkanmu ketika itu," ucap Sasuke dengan bibir yang gemetar karena menahan tangisannya.

"Maafkan _Tousan_, Naru… Maaf maaf…" ucap Sasuke yang semakin mendekap Naruto ke dalam pelukannya.

"Hiks..hiks _Tousan_…" ucap Naruto sambil menangis.

Tak lama kemudian, tiba tiba Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto.

"_Tousan_?" ucap Naruto dengan bingung dan menatap Sasuke.

"_Tousan_?" ketika itu Sasuke sudah menangkup pipi Naruto ke hadapannya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Naru… tutuplah matamu," ucap Sasuke yang langsung menatap iris safir Naruto.

Deg deg deg

'A-aku kenapa? _Tousan_ kenapa sedekat ini?' inner Naruto.

Karena sibuk dengan jantungnya yang tiba tiba berdegup kencang, Naruto yang tidak sadar bahwa kini Sasuke sudah menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya karena kaget.

"Nggghh…." Desah Naruto tertahan ketika Sasuke sudah mulai menjilat dan melumat bibirnya dengan lembut.

'_Tou-Tousan_'

Akhirnya ciuman itu pun terlepas.

"Naruto bukankah sudah kubilang untuk menutup matamu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ngg… a-aku itu… ano," ucap Naruto terbata bata.

"Sekarang _Tousan _mohon, tutuplah matamu" ucap Sasuke.

Karena melihat kesungguhan di mata Sasuke, akhirnya ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Dengan cepat Sasuke menarik kepala Naruto untuk mendekat kepadanya. Dan ketika mulut Naruto terbuka, lidah Sasuke melesak kedalam mulut Naruto.

"Ahhhhh… Mmnnhhh,"

Mendengar desahan Naruto, Sasuke semakin melumat bibir Naruto dan mengajak lidah Naruto untuk bermain. Tak berhenti sampai disitu, Sasuke juga menjelajahi rongga mulut Naruto dengan lidahnya yang membuat Naruto geli.

"Ngghh…"

Naruto yang sudah tak kuat dan membutuhkan oksigen untuk bernafas berusaha untuk memberitahu Sasuke untuk melepaskan ciumannya dengan cara memukul mukul dada bidang Sasuke.

"Hahh..hahh…"

Terlihat di mata Sasuke bahwa Naruto saat ini indah sekali, pipinya yang bersemu merah, saliva mereka yang bercampur didalam mulut Naruto juga tatapan sayu dari Naruto.

"Kau tahu Naruto?" ucap Sasuke sambil menghadapkan wajah Naruto ke arahnya.

"Aku sangat hancur ketika melihat _kissmark_mu ini," ucap Sasuke sambil memiringkan kepala Naruto dan memperlihatkan leher Naruto.

"…"

"Ahhh…. _Tou-Tousan,_"

Tanpa aba aba, kini lidah Sasuke sudah menjelajahi leher jenjang Naruto dan memberikan _kissmark_nya disana.

"Kau tahu kan aku tak suka jika milikku disentuh sembarangan oleh orang lain?" ucap Sasuke disela sela kegiatannya.

"Nghh.. _Tou-Tousan_ … ahhh" Naruto kembali mendesah ketika Sasuke juga mengulum cupingnya dengan sensual.

"Aku akan membersihkan noda yang ia torehkan kepadamu," ucap Sasuke yang kembali memberikan _kissmark_ yang lebih banyak dileher Naruto.

'Maka biarkan kali ini aku menyentuhmu,Naruto' inner Sasuke.

**TBC**

Huwaaaaaa….. bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan dari SasuNaru? Kira kira nanti Utakata bakal anu anu lagi ngga ya ke Naru? Tadinya aku pengen bikin Sai bener bener tega gitu ke Utakata, tapi mengingat disini ceritanya Sai itu lumayan kalem,sabar dan bersikap dewasa yah jadi… aku bikin dia cuma pukul pukulan doang,hehehe. Nah terus disini juga kira kira udah pada bisa nebak kan kalo Naru tuh anaknya Sasu apa bukan (udah kan pasti *maksa)

Umm… sebelumnya aku minta maaf untuk readers yang meminta agar 2 fictku yang lain yaitu di fandom Inuyasha sama Kuroshitsuji agar dilanjutkan secepatnya, yah aku belum bisa untuk menyentuh fict itu sedikitpun saat ini. Aku masih mau fokus dulu sama fictku yang di Naruto ini,nanti kalau yang ini sudah selesai, kemungkinan aku akan melanjutkan fictku yang itu.

_Arigatou_ ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

**My Beloved Tou-san**

**Dislaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T,T+**

**Pairing : SasukeNaruto slight NejiGaara**

**Warning : Sho-Ai, Yaoi a.k.a Boy x Boy, OOC, Alur suka suka, Cerita suka suka, Words panjang-pendek**

Hai minna ^_^ hehehe, gomene kemarin aku belum bisa update, errr….. sebenernya bukan karena kebanyakan remedial tapi karena aku tiba tiba ngga punya mood buat nulis dulu -_- #plakk. Eh tapi sebenernya aku juga lagi sibuk nih sama proposal #curhat. Ah yaudah deh aku mau bales riview dulu ya

**Vianycka Hime**

Hehehe, kan Sai orang baik Viany-san, emm…. Begituan ngga ya? Aku sempet bingung loh, etapi jawabannya ada di chapter ini kok,hehehe. Sakura gimana ya? Iyaps bener, Naru bukan anak Sasuke. _Arigatou _Viany-san ^_^

**irmasepti11**

Yeyy…. Hehehe, aku juga suka nulis chapter kemarin (kecuali adegan UtaNaru) Muehehehe, bukan… yang dimaksud 'bibi' itu Kaasannya Naru yang asli alias Kushina. _Arigatou _Irma-san^_^

**Kini Shinigami**

Hehehe, hiks.. hiks tapi ini rate T jadi yah mungkin… ah baca ajadeh di chapter ini. _Arigatou _^_^

**Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii**

Ehehehe, Naru nya jadi mirip Hinata gitu ya di chapter kemarin? Huaaa….. tapi sepertinya aku ngga bisa deh melebihi itu #pundung. _Arigatou _Uzumaki-san ^_^

**kagurra amaya**

Memang tuh si Utakata minta di lempar ke neraka rasanya #serem, ummm… lemon ngga ya? Hehehe, fictnya keren? Huaaa _Arigatou _^_^

**Himawari Wia**

Umm….. iya tuh si Sasu tiba tiba jadi agak mesum gitu ih ke Naru,hehehe. _Arigatou _Himawari-san ^_^

**yunaucii**

Eh? Etto…. Aku kira kalau udah di kasih _kissmark _sama agak di anu anu berarti udah diperkosa. Hehehe, gomene aku ngga tau…. _Arigatou _^_^

**yassir2374**

Sip…. Fict ini akan selalu menjunjung tinggi SasuNaru kok,hehehe. _Arigatou_ ^_^

**Rieyu ne**

Hiks.. hiks… aku sebenernya ngga rela kalo Naru sedih terus, umm… tapi tenang aja pada akhirnya Naru pasti bahagia, eh Sasu aja yang menderita? #dichidoriSasuke. Huaaa _nee-chan_ _Arigatou _^_^

**Hanazawa kay**

Amin… _Arigatou _Hanazawa-san ^_^

**mifta cinya**

Ini sudah dilanjut kok, _Arigatou _^_^

**yuichi**

Umm…. Ini sudah dilanjut. _Arigatou _yuichi-san ^_^

Nah… sekian dulu deh cuap cuap dari aku, yuk langsung aja….

_Check it out!_

**Sasuke 29 tahun**

**Naruto 16 tahun**

**Sakura 27 tahun**

**Neji 29 tahun**

**Gaara 17 tahun**

**Sai 19 tahun**

**Utakata 19 tahun**

"Sekarang _Tousan _mohon, tutuplah matamu" ucap Sasuke.

Karena melihat kesungguhan di mata Sasuke, akhirnya ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Dengan cepat Sasuke menarik kepala Naruto untuk mendekat kepadanya. Dan ketika mulut Naruto terbuka, lidah Sasuke melesak kedalam mulut Naruto.

"Ahhhhh… Mmnnhhh,"

Mendengar desahan Naruto, Sasuke semakin melumat bibir Naruto dan mengajak lidah Naruto untuk bermain. Tak berhenti sampai disitu, Sasuke juga menjelajahi rongga mulut Naruto dengan lidahnya yang membuat Naruto geli.

"Ngghh…"

Naruto yang sudah tak kuat dan membutuhkan oksigen untuk bernafas berusaha untuk memberitahu Sasuke untuk melepaskan ciumannya dengan cara memukul mukul dada bidang Sasuke.

"Hahh..hahh…"

Terlihat di mata Sasuke bahwa Naruto saat ini indah sekali, pipinya yang bersemu merah, saliva mereka yang bercampur didalam mulut Naruto juga tatapan sayu dari Naruto.

"Kau tahu Naruto?" ucap Sasuke sambil menghadapkan wajah Naruto ke arahnya.

"Aku sangat hancur ketika melihat _kissmark_mu ini," ucap Sasuke sambil memiringkan kepala Naruto dan memperlihatkan leher Naruto.

"…"

"Ahhh…. _Tou-Tousan,_"

Tanpa aba aba, kini lidah Sasuke sudah menjelajahi leher jenjang Naruto dan memberikan _kissmark_nya disana.

"Kau tahu kan aku tak suka jika milikku disentuh sembarangan oleh orang lain?" ucap Sasuke disela sela kegiatannya.

"Nghh.. _Tou-Tousan_ … ahhh" Naruto kembali mendesah ketika Sasuke juga mengulum cupingnya dengan sensual.

"Aku akan membersihkan noda yang ia torehkan kepadamu," ucap Sasuke yang kembali memberikan _kissmark_ yang lebih banyak dileher Naruto.

'Maka biarkan kali ini aku menyentuhmu,Naruto' inner Sasuke.

Chapter 9

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut merah maroon a.k.a Gaara, yang sedang sibuk sendiri dengan ponselnya di depan pintu kelasnya.

'Astaga…. Dimana Naruto? Padahal tinggal semenit lagi bel akan berbunyi,' inner Gaara.

"Arrgghhhh… kenapa dari tadi handphone nya tak dapat dihubungi sih," gerutu Gaara yang tanpa saat ia sangat OOC ketika itu.

TETTTT

Bel pun berbunyi yang menandakan ia harus segera masuk ke kelasnya sebelum _sensei _nya datang.

"Ck… yasudah aku tunggu didalam kelas saja," ucap Gaara.

Tetapi ketika ia hendak membalikkan tubuhnya untuk segera masuk ke dalam kelas, seseorang memanggilnya.

"Gaara-san?" ucap orang itu yang tak lain adalah si ketua OSIS alias Sai.

"Sai _senpai_? Ada apa?" ucap Gaara _to the point_.

"Sebelumnya maaf jika mengganggumu, tetapi aku hanya ingin memberitahu bahwa hari ini Naruto tidak dapat masuk ke kelas," ucap Sai dengan menyodorkan sebuah surat izin yang diberikan ke Gaara untuk diberikan kepada _sensei _yang nanti akan mengajar di kelas tsb.

"Naruto tidak masuk? Kenapa?" tanya Gaara khawatir.

"Yah umm… Naruto agak tidak enak badan sedikit," ucap Sai.

Melihat hal itu Gaara hanya dapat memicingkan matanya, setaunya Naruto itu orang yang tidak mudah sakit-yah meskipun terkadang suka menangis karena Sasuke-

"Begitu…. Yasudah terimakasih _senpai_, kurasa aku harus masuk kelas sekarang," ucap Gaara.

"Ah, benar. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. _Jaa nee_," ucap Sai sambil tersenyum.

'Tumben sekali…. Dan kenapa Sai _senpai_? Biasanya Naru pasti akan mengabariku,'

'Ah yasudah sepulang sekolah nanti aku akan menjenguk Naruto' inner Gaara.

.

.

.

**Warning lime time**

"Mmmhhhh…. Ahh… _Tousan_"

"Na-Naru geli…. Ahhhh _Tousa_nnhhhh"

Bukannya segera memberhentikan aksinya, Sasuke malah semakin liar untuk memberikan _kissmark_nya di leher mulus Naruto. Entah setan-iblis- apa yang merasuki Sasuke sehingga ia kini benar benar tak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk tidak menyentuh Naruto.

**Naruto POV**

"Mmmhhhh…. Ahh… _Tousan_"

"Na-Naru geli…. Ahhhh _Tousa_nnhhhh"

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa tiba tiba _Tousan _melakukan hal ini padaku. Dia tak hanya menjilati leherku tetapi juga uhhh… dia mengecupnya. Tubuhku memanas seketika, tiba tiba kaki ku juga melemas dan pandangan mataku sudah benar benar….. Ahhhh, aku… kurasa aku cukup menikmati sentuhan _Tousan _saat ini.

"_Tou-_mmmphhhhh….."

Tak hanya sampai disitu, _Tousan _pun kembali mencium bibirku, menggelitik langit langit mulutku dengan lidahnya, melumat bibirku dan memainkan lidahku dengan miliknya. Uhh…

**Naruto POV's End**

Sembari mencium dan melumat bibir Naruto, tangan kiri Sasuke yang tadinya memeluk pinggang ramping Naruto, kini mencoba untuk melepaskan kemeja kebesaran Naruto dengan melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja Naruto.

"Mmmhhhh _Tousan_….." desah Naruto.

Ketika Sasuke sudah berhasil membuka 4 kancing teratas kemeja Naruto, tak mau menghilangkan kesempatan, tangan kiri Sasuke yang bebas kini sudah mulai menelusup ke dada Naruto dan mengelusnya sensual.

"Mmmhhh… Ngghhh" desah Naruto tertahan sambil meremas pakaian depan Sasuke.

"Mmmhhh Naru… Kau manis sayang," ucap Sasuke disela sela kegiatannya.

"_Tousan_nnhhh," desah Naruto.

Akan tetapi ketika tangan Sasuke yang tak sengaja langsung menyentuh puting kemerahan Naruto….

DEG

Sekelebat memori itu kembali berputar di otak Naruto, ketika Utakata memaksa memperkosanya dan masih teringat jelas di pikirannya saat Utakata menyentuh, menjilat dan mengulum puting milik Naruto.

"Mmhh Ah!"

Dengan aksi tiba tiba yang dilakukan Naruto, Sasuke cukup kaget dan melepaskan ciumannya.

"Ti-tidak… Kumohon ja-jangan lakukan it-itu lagi.. hiks hiks cukupppp," isak Naruto sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Sasuke pun terbelalak. Kini didepan matanya terlihat sosok Naruto yang sedang gemetar ketakutan dan menjauhinya.

"Na-Naru…" ucap Sasuke yang ingin memegang tangan Naruto akan tetapi tangan Sasuke tersebut segera di tepis oleh Naruto.

"Hiks.. hiks… Naru ta-takut," ucap Naruto yang kini semakin mengenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua kakinya yang ia tekuk.

"Naru… ini _Tousan_… Maafkan aku Naruto," ucap Sasuke. Ia benar benar merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat Naruto ketakutan lagi, dan ia juga baru sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya saat ini. Sebuah perlakuan tak pantas yang telah ia lakukan kepada anaknya sendiri.

"Kumohon Naru… Maafkan _Tousan_" ucap Sasuke sambil merengkuh tubuh Naruto kedalam pelukannya.

"_Tou-Tousan_ Naru takut… hiks hiks," isak Naruto yang kini tengah menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Sasuke.

'_Kami-sama_….. Ayah macam apa aku ini?' inner Sasuke. Saat ini ia menatap sendu ke arah Naruto yang berada di dalam pelukannya.

**Warning lime end**

.

.

.

'Hahh… akhirnya bel pulang pun berbunyi,' inner Gaara.

Setelah itu ia bergegas merapikan bukunya dan melesat keluar kelas untuk pergi menjenguk Naruto.

'Sepertinya aku mengenal pemilik mobil itu,' inner Gaara ketika ia telah sampai di gerbang sekolahnya.

"_Konnichiwa_ Gaara-chan," ucap pemilik mobil itu alias Neji yang baru keluar dari mobilnya dan menyapa Gaara yang berdiri tak jauh dari mobilnya.

'Ap-Apa?! Chan?' inner Gaara frustasi. Ia benar benar tak terima telah dipanggil dengan embel embel _chan_ pada namanya.

Karena disapa seperti itu, Gaara lalu memalingkan wajahnya tanda tak suka.

"Hehehe, _gomenasai_ Gaara-kun aku hanya bercanda," ucap Neji sambil nyengir #OOCbanget

"…"

'Wah wah… sepertinya pandaku ini benar benar tipe sensitif yang mudah marah ya?' inner Neji sambil memperhatikan ekspresi Gaara yang sedang ngambek.

"Hahhh….. Ngomong ngomong apa benar hari ini Naru-chan tidak masuk sekolah?" tanya Neji.

Seketika itu juga Gaara langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Neji.

"Iya. Darimana anda tau?" tanya Gaara sambil menatap Neji intens.

"Haduh... kau ini, bukankah tempo lalu kita sudah berkenalan? Kenapa kau masih memanggilku dengan sebutan 'anda'? Apa jangan jangan kau tidak mengingat namaku ya?" ucap Neji dengan nada memelas di bagian akhirnya.

'Eh? Aku memang tidak mengingat namanya,' inner Gaara.

"Ternyata benarkan kau tidak mengingat namaku? Ah bahkan mungkin kau memang tidak memperhatikan ucapanku ketika itu," ucap Neji dengan tatapan yang semakin melas –sengaja-

Merasa tak enak dengan orang di depannya itu, Gaara akhirnya meminta maaf.

"Emm… _gomenasai_, aku memang tak mengingat namamu- Ah tapi bukannya aku tidak memperhatikan ucapanmu ketika itu," ucap Gaara buru buru setelah melihat ekspresi Neji yang semakin melas.

"Umm… ba-baiklah, mau kah kau memberitahu namamu sekali lagi? A-aku akan mengingatnya," ucap Gaara yang tiba tiba salah tingkah di depan Neji.

Wajah kusut Neji kini berubah sumringah ketika mendengar Gaara berkata demikian.

'Berkali kali pun aku memperkenalkan diriku, aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya jika terhadapmu panda,' inner Neji.

"Neji. Neji Hyuuga," ucap Neji sambil tersenyum lembut kepada Gaara.

Deg Deg Deg

'Ish ada apa dengan detak jantungku yang tiba tiba berubah begini?' inner Gaara yang sedang memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Nah… sebenarnya aku tau dari Sasuke. Ia tadi sempat menelfonku karena ia tak bisa masuk kerja hari ini karena Naruto sedang sakit, jadi yah… ia sekarang sedang menemani Naruto," ucap Neji panjang lebar.

'Jadi bukan karena ayahnya kan? Baguslah…' inner Gaara. Sempat ia berpikir bahwa alasan tidak masuk Naruto karena ia dibuat menangsis lagi oleh Sasuke. Akan tetapi setelah mendengar penjelasan Neji yang mengatakan Sasuke sedang menemani Naruto itu berarti kedua orang itu dalam hubungan yang baik.

"Lalu an- maksudku Neji-san sedang apa disini?" tanya Gaara.

'Ah… dia memanggil namaku kali ini,' inner Neji senang.

"Apa kau berniat untuk menjenguk Naru-chan? Kulihat kalian akrab, jadinya… kurasa kau pasti akan menjenguk Naru-chan. Kebetulan aku juga ingin menemui Sasuke saat ini," ucap Neji.

'Dan satu lagi…. Agar aku bisa dekat denganmu juga panda,' inner Neji.

"Jadi begitu… _Well_, aku memang ingin menjenguk Naruto," ucap Gaara.

"Nah… ayo tunggu apalagi, kita berangkat," ucap Neji sambil membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Gaara.

"Emm… tapi aku ingin pergi ke toko buah dulu untuk membeli beberapa jeruk untuk Naruto," ucap Gaara.

"Baiklah," ucap Neji yang disertai anggukkan.

.

.

.

TENG TONG

"Naru… bisakah kau membuka kan pintunya?" ucap Sasuke yang sedang berada dilantai atas.

"Umm… iya _Tousan_," ucap Naruto.

TENG TONG

"Huhh… tunggu dulu sabar," ucap Naruto yang sedang melepas _appron_nya.

TENG T-

"Eh? Gaara?"

"Loh ada Neji-san juga?"

Ternyata yang sedari tadi memencet bel rumah Naruto itu adalah 2 sejoli yang berbeda warna rambut dan matanya yang sedang mengunjunginya.

Ketika itu Gaara langsung menempelkan telapak tangannya ke dahi Naruto "Ish apa apa sih kau Gaara?" ucap Naruto yang kaget karena aksi tiba tiba dari Gaara.

"Bukankah kau sakit? Sakit apa? Tapi sepertinya kau baik baik saja, kau juga tidak demam," ucap Gaara berturut turut sambil memberikan sekantong jeruk yang tadi ia beli untuk Naruto.

"Neji? Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke yang menghampiri mereka.

"Aku memang sedang ada perlu denganmu dan Gaara ini, dia ingin menjenguk Naruto yang kau bilang sakit tadi," ucap Neji sambil melengos masuk ke rumah itu tanpa permisi.

"Eh? E-etto…. Hehehe, tadi pagi sih aku memang sempat tak enak badan," ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

'A-apa itu? Bukankah itu… Eh tapi ada banyak,' inner Gaara.

"Benarkah?" tanya Gaara menyelidik dan lebih memperhatikan tengkuk Naruto.

"Ahhh Gaara…. Benar kok, aku tidak berbohong. Tanya saja sendiri pada _Tousan_, iya kan _Tousan_?" ucap Naruto.

"Yah… begitulah, Naruto memang sempat tak enak badan tadi pagi," ucap Sasuke tanpa menatap Gaara dan lebih memfokuskan terhadap laporan yang ia pegang dari Neji.

.

.

.

Setelah menjenguk Naruto dan menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Sasuke, kini Neji sedang mengantar Gaara pulang kerumah dengan mobilnya. Sempat mereka adu argumen terlebih dahulu karena Gaara keras kepala tidak ingin diantar pulang oleh Neji, akan tetapi karena dibujuk oleh Naruto dan memang ketika mereka pulang hari sudah malam karena mereka sempat makan malam bersama dengan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Kau sebenarnya masih tidak rela jika kuantar pulang?" tanya Neji disela sela kegiatan menyetirnya.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Gaara jutek.

"Pffttt…." Tawa Neji tertahan.

Seketika itu juga Gaara memalingkan wajahnya kepada Neji yang sedang menyetir dan menahan tertawanya dengan telapak tangan kanannya "Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Ahahaha…. Asal kau tau, kau itu seperti bocah 5 tahun yang tidak dibelikan permen oleh orang tuanya ppffttt," ucap Neji sambil masih menahan tawanya.

"Huhh… kau memang menyebalkan," ucap Gaara sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada dan memalingkan wajahnya menuju jalanan disampingnya.

"_Yare yare_, _gomene _Gaara-kun….. aku tak bermaksud membuatmu semakin marah," ucap Neji melembut karena menyadari bahwa pandanya itu ngambek lagi.

"…."

'Hahh… aku salah lagi' inner Neji.

Tetapi tak lama kemudian Gaara pun membuka mulutnya

"Neji-san boleh kutanya sesuatu?" tanya Gaara yang kini _mood_nya sudah membaik.

"Hm? Tentu saja, silahkan," ucap Neji sumringah.

"Apakah anda teman dekat Sasuke-san?" tanya Gaara.

"Hmmm kurasa ya, aku teman dekatnya. Kami sudah berteman ketika SMA dulu. Ada apa?" tanya Neji yang kaget karena tiba tiba Gaara bertanya seperti itu.

"Lalu sudah seberapa jauh Neji-san mengenal Sasuke-san?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dari Neji, Gaara malah balik bertanya lagi kepada Neji.

"Eh? Yah… sebenarnya aku dulu sempat pindah keluar negeri ketika kelas 2 SMA dulu dan ketika aku kembali lagi ke Jepang, aku sangat kaget bahwa Sasuke sudah memiliki Naruto," ucap Neji panjang lebar sambil mengingat ingat kembali saat masa masa lampaunya.

"SMA? Jadi maksudmu Sasuke-san sudah menikah ketika duduk dibangku SMA?" tanya Gaara.

"Hmmm… aku juga tidak begitu mencari tahu soal hal itu, tetapi setahuku Sasuke itu tidak pernah dekat dengan wanita manapun, berpacaran saja tidak dan kupikir… apalagi untuk menikah. _Well, _sempat beredar sebuah rumor yang mengatakan bahwa Naruto merupakan anak dari Sasuke dan Sakura," ucap Neji.

"Sakura? Maksudmu Sakura yang sering dipanggil _neechan_ oleh Naruto?" tanya Gaara yang entah kenapa semakin antusias.

Terlihat Neji menganggukkan kepalanya "Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Neji.

"Umm…. Yah begitulah, aku sudah berteman dengan Naruto semenjak TK dan pada saat itu Naruto pernah memperkenalkan Sakura-san padaku. Lalu… Neji-san percaya bahwa Naruto itu anak dari Sasuke-san dan Sakura-san?" tanya Gaara.

"Awalnya aku percaya kalau mereka berdua itu memiliki sebuah hubungan khusus, akan tetapi setelah aku melihat bagaimana rupa Naruto, dia tidak memiliki ciri ciri keduanya. Aku juga jadi agak heran" ucap Neji panjang lebar.

'Kenapa dia tiba tiba bertanya seperti ini? Dan tumben sekali dia banyak bicara, ah apakah yang ini merupakan sifat aslinya? Ckckck… jadi dia ini tipe _tsundere_,' inner Neji sambil memandangi Gaara yang terlihat sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Ano Neji-san… boleh kutanya sekali lagi?" ucap Gaara sambil memandang Neji.

"Boleh," ucap Neji singkat.

"Menurutmu hubungan Sasuke-san dengan Naruto itu seperti apa?" tanya Gaara.

Seketika itu juga Neji yang sedang memandang lurus kedepan langsung memalingkan wajahnya tepat kearah Gaara.

.

.

.

"_Tousan_! _Tadaima_" suara cempreng khas Naruto memenuhi pendengaran Sasuke yang sedang duduk santai di ruang keluarga.

"_Okaeri_ Naru, kau itu benar benar berisik sekali" gerutu Sasuke sambil mencubit pipi _chubby_ Naruto.

"Aw-_Ittai_ _Tousan_! Bhuuu," ucap Naruto yang sebal sambil mengelus elus pipinya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis.

Keheningan sempat terjadi selama beberapa menit hingga….

"_Nee~ Tousan_….." rengek Naruto yang tiba tiba manja dengan Sasuke.

"Eh? Ada apa Naru? Tumben sekali kau bermanja manja dengan _Tousan_? Hmm…. Apa kau mau _Tousan _cium?" goda Sasuke sambil memangku Naruto.

"Ih _Tousan_! Pervert! Menyebalkan" semprot Naruto yang padahal terlihat jelas di pipinya bahwa ia saat ini sedang merona karena ucapan dari Sasuke.

"Pfftttt, hahaha. Kau menggemaskan sekali Naru…" ucap Sasuke sambil menahan tertawanya.

"….."

Melihat Naruto yang diam saja sambil menundukkan kepalanya membuat Sasuke salah tingkah. Ia tak mau melihat Naruto-nya menangis lagi.

"Naru…. Maafkan _Tousan_, _Tousan _tidak bermaks-"

DEG

Ucapan Sasuke terpotong karena pelukan tiba tiba yang berasal dari Naruto.

"Na-Naru…" ucap Sasuke.

"Hmmm ehehehe, _nee Tousan~_ aku mencintaimu," ucap Naruto dengan wajah yang berseri seri.

"Aku… juga mencintaimu Naruto," ucap Sasuke yang kini semakin mempersempit jarak mereka.

15 cm

10 cm

5 cm

Dan…

"Hah hah,"

"Jadi itu tadi hanya mimpi? Hahhh…padahal tinggal sedikit lagi tapi kenapa aku harus ter-"

"Ti-tidakkk… Kumohon jangannhhh,"

Ucapan Sasuke terpotong karena saat ini Naruto yang tidur disampingnya tengah mengigau dan sepertinya Sasuke tau apa yang sedang terjadi didalam mimpinya itu.

"Hiks hiks hentikannhh Utakata senpai,"

DEG

'Sial' inner Sasuke geram.

"Cukupppp, jangan menyentuhku lagi hiks hiks,"

"Naru… Naruto," ucap Sasuke seraya membangunkan Naruto.

Secepat kilat Naruto langsung membuka matanya dan memeluk Sasuke.

"Hiks hiks _Tousan_…. Naru takut dengannya... Kenapa? Kenapa Naru masih mengingatnya?" isak Naruto dalam pelukan Sasuke.

**TBC**

Ummm… bagaimana readers? Mungkin ini memang lebih pendek dari chapter kemarin, ehehehe. Dan aku mau minta saran nih, boleh kan? #bolehdong. Hehehe, ada yang punya ide ngga bagaimana caranya biar si Naru udah kelupaan tuh sama si Utakata, terutama ehem-kejadian anu- aku bingung nih, dan kira kira kalau nanti aku mau nambahin peran Sasori dia mending jadi apa ya?

Akhir kata…

_Arigatou_ ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

**My Beloved Tou-san**

**Dislaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : ****T,T+**

**Pairing : SasukeNaruto slight NejiGaara**

**Warning : Sho-Ai and ****y****aoi a.k.a Boy x Boy, OOC, Alur suka suka, Cerita suka suka, Words panjang-pendek**

Hai minna _san _^_^ Ini pertama kali nya aku update lagi di bulan puasa dan emm... aku agak ngaret sepertinya,hihihi. _Gomene_... btw untuk para readers (yang login) dan udah review ada beberapa yang udah aku bales lewat PM loh ya. Nah ini yang belum login, mau aku bales disini

**yuichi**

Ini sudah dilanjut yuichi-san ^_^ Gomene aku telat,hehehe

**miira**

Hueeee aku ngga jahat kok sama Naru, cuma agak sadis dikit #plakkk. Lemonan? Hmmm... aku ngga bisa bikin yang hot #pundung. Arigatou miira-san ^_^

**love kyuuuu**

Arigatou ne ^_^ Iya disini ada momen SasuNarunya kok

_Check it out!_

**Sasuke 29 tahun**

**Naruto 16 tahun**

**Sakura 27 tahun**

**Neji 29 tahun**

**Gaara 17 tahun**

**Sai 19 tahun**

**Utakata 19 tahun**

"Aku… juga mencintaimu Naruto," ucap Sasuke yang kini semakin mempersempit jarak mereka.

15 cm

10 cm

5 cm

Dan…

"Hah hah,"

"Jadi itu tadi hanya mimpi? Hahhh…padahal tinggal sedikit lagi tapi kenapa aku harus ter-"

"Ti-tidakkk… Kumohon jangannhhh,"

Ucapan Sasuke terpotong karena saat ini Naruto yang tidur disampingnya tengah mengigau dan sepertinya Sasuke tau apa yang sedang terjadi didalam mimpinya itu.

"Hiks hiks hentikannhh Utakata senpai,"

DEG

'Sial' inner Sasuke geram.

"Cukupppp, jangan menyentuhku lagi hiks hiks,"

"Naru… Naruto," ucap Sasuke seraya membangunkan Naruto.

Secepat kilat Naruto langsung membuka matanya dan memeluk Sasuke.

"Hiks hiks _Tousan_…. Naru takut dengannya... Kenapa? Kenapa Naru masih mengingatnya?" isak Naruto dalam pelukan Sasuke.

Chapter 10

TOK TOK TOK

TOK TOK TOK

"Naru _chan..._ Sasuke _kun_," panggil Sakura.

'Hmmm kenapa tidak ada yang menjawab ya? Ah mungkin mereka masih dikamarnya,' inner Sakura.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik aku masuk dan membangunkan mereka,hihihi," ucap Sakura seraya membuka pintu rumah Naruto dan langsung menuju kamar Naruto yang telah ia ketahui tepatnya.

'Benar kan... Kurasa mereka memang masih tertidur,huhhh padahal ini sudah jam 8 pagi,' inner Sakura.

Pada saat itu Sakura memang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk berkunjung ke rumah Naruto untuk menjenguk Naruto, ia sangat khawatir akan keadaan Naruto. Apalagi Sasuke tidak memberinya kabar apapun tentang keadaan Naruto. Alhasil ia kini sedang berdiri didepan pintu kamar Naruto yang berniat untuk membangunkan Naruto.

TOK TOK TOK

"Naru _chan_... Ayo bangun," ucap Sakura dari luar.

'Loh pintunya tidak terkunci' inner Sakura.

Setelah itu ia mencoba untuk masuk ke kamar Naruto.

"Naru _cha-_"

Ucapannya berhenti begitu saja ketika melihat Naruto sedang tertidur lelap di pelukan Sasuke. Saat itu Sasuke juga masih memejamkan matanya dan mengeratkan pelukannya ke tubuh Naruto. Setelah itu ia memutuskan untuk keluar dan menuju ke dapur untuk membuatkan sarapan bagi Naruto dan Sasuke.

Akan tetapi ketika ia baru ingin menutup pintu Naruto, perlahan ekor matanya menangkap sebuah pergerakan dari Sasuke.

DEG

Sebuah ciuman lembut Sasuke mendarat di bibir ranum milik Naruto.

'Sa-Sasuke,' inner Sakura.

Ciuman itu hanya berlangsung sementara, setelah itu Sasuke langsung tersenyum kepada Naruto yang masih tertidur dan mengecup keningnya perlahan.

'Ahhh tidak mungkin, itu hanya perasaanku saja...' inner Sakura sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

"_Ohayou _Naru _chan_," ucap Sakura ketika melihat Naruto yang baru ingin duduk di meja makan.

"Loh Sakura _nee_? Kapan Sakura _nee _datang? Kenapa Naru tidak tahu?" tanya Naruto.

"Dia datang ketika kau masih tertidur tadi,Naru," ucap Sasuke sambil melipat koran bacaannya.

"Kau itu sih suka bangun siang,huhh," ucap Sakura sambil pura pura marah ke Naruto.

"Uhhh Sakura _nee_, _gomene_... Jangan marah pada Naru ya?" ucap Naruto sambil memeluk Sakura.

"Hehehehe, aku hanya bercanda bocah, lagipula aku datang kesini karena aku khawatir denganmu. Kau maupun _Tousan_ mu itu tidak memberi kabar apapun tentang dirimu," ucap Sakura.

"A-ano... itu...,"

"Yasudah lebih baik kita sarapan dahulu," ucap Sasuke yang segera memotong perkataan Naruto.

"Ah, _ha'i_" ucap Sakura.

"_Ittadakimasu_" ucap mereka bersamaan.

.

.

.

**Sasuke POV**

"_Hiks hiks Tousan…. Naru takut dengannya... Kenapa? Kenapa Naru masih mengingatnya?"_

'_Kuso' _innerku yang setelah mengingat kejadian tempo hari.

Aku benar benar tak tahan melihat Naruto selalu bermimpi buruk seperti itu, dia terlihat sangat tersiksa dengan memorinya.

'_Kuso_' innerku yang kedua kalinya.

Apa dia masih mengingatnya juga karena aku? Cih, apa yang telah aku lakukan padamu Naruto? Aku benar benar menyesal karena kelepasan ketika itu. Aku akan mencari cara untuk menghilangkan memorinya dalam pikiranmu Naruto. Tapi bagaimana?

'_Kuso_'

(Hahhhh si Sasu... masa gitu aja ngga tau?! Malu sama readers elah #susano'oSasukekeluar)

**Sasuke POV's End**

.

.

.

Ya saat ini Sasuke memang sedang frustasi memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar Naruto-nya itu dapat lepas dari traumanya. Ditengah tengah ia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, tiba tiba seseorang menelfon Sasuke

Drrrttt Drrrrtt

"Hn?"

"Hei Sasuke, kau sedang tidak sibuk kan?" ucap orang itu.

"Aku sibuk, cepatlah ada apa," ucap Sasuke dengan tidak sabar.

"Wah wah... padahal ini berita yang cukup bagus. Naru-chan juga bisa berpartisipasi dalam acara kali ini," ucap orang itu lagi dengan nada yang agak –coretsengajacoret- sedih.

'Naru? Acara?' inner Sasuke.

Otak Sasuke langsung bekerja lebih cepat dari pada sebelumnya jika itu ada sangkutpautnya dengan Naruto.

"Maksudmu apa? Cepatlah katakan Neji!" ucap Sasuke kepada orang itu yang ternyata adalah Neji.

"My... my.. tadi kau bilang sedang sibuk," terdengar dari sebrang bahwa Neji agak berdeham sedikit sebelum kembali bicara pada Sasuke.

"Baiklah baik... jadi aku mendapatkan sebuah paket liburan,yah... meskipun hanya 2 malam sih dan bertempat di Biei, kau tau kan di Kamikawa distrik, Hokaido?" tanya Neji dengan bersemangat.

"Hn,lalu?" ucap Sasuke singkat.

"Hahhhh... Kau ini selalu irit kata begitu, aku berencana mengajakmu dan Naruto, _well _aku sendiri akan mengajak Gaara," ucap Neji disertai seringainya.

"Gaara? Huh dasar pedofil," ucap Sasuke asal.

"Hehehe, yang pasti aku tidak naif sepertimu Suke," ucap Neji yang sempat membuat mata Sasuke terbelalak.

"Apa maks-"

"Yasudah jangan lupa kau bilang Naruto dan kita akan berangkat lusa, _jaa nee_," ucap Neji yang langsung menutup telfonnya.

KLIK

.

.

.

"Naruto... " panggil Sasuke.

"Hm iya _Tousan_, ada apa?" tanya Naruto yang kini sedang menyibukkan diri di kamarnya.

"Apakah lusa besok kau memiliki waktu kosong?" tanya Sasuke sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kasur Naruto.

"Eh lusa? Hmmm kurasa tidak, ada apa _Tousan_?" tanya Naruto yang kini ikut mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sasuke.

"Neji mengajak _Tousan_ dan dirimu untuk menginap di daerah Biei Hokkaido, dia bilang ia juga ingin mengajak Gaara," ucap Sasuke.

"Menginap? Semacam liburan ne _Tousan_? Gaara juga ikut?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku juga tidak tahu temanmu itu mau ikut atau tidak," sahut Sasuke.

"Hmmm baiklah, akan kupastikan Gaara ikut,hehehe," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum menampakkan deretan giginya yang rapi.

.

.

.

Drrrrttt Drrrrt Drrrttt

Gaara yang saat itu sedang membaca buku di tempat tidurnya langsung mengernyit ketika menyadari telfonnya yang bergetar tanda panggilan masuk.

"Halo?" ucap Gaara yang mendapat telfon dari nomor yang tak ia ketahui.

"Ini aku Neji," ucap Neji.

'Orang itu kenapa menelfonku malam malam begini?' inner Gaara.

"Oh, ada perlu apa?" tanya Gaara singkat.

"Hmmm apa kau ada waktu kosong lusa besok Gaara _kun_?" tanya Neji.

"Lusa? Tidak," ucap Gaara.

'Baguslah kalau begitu' inner Neji disertai senyuman yang sumringah.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu berlibur Gaara _kun_," ucap Neji.

"Hah? Berlibur? Aku masih harus sekolah," ucap Gaara kaget.

"_Yare yare..._ aku belum selesai bicara, kita menginap di daerah Biei Hokkaido hanya selama 2 hari, jadi kau masih bisa bersekolah esoknya. Lagipula aku juga mengajak Sasuke dan Naruto," ucap Neji panjang lebar.

"Naruto? Dia juga ikut?" tanya Gaara semangat.

"Yah kau tau? Sasuke juga ikut, kurasa Naru _chan_ pun akan ikut. Lagipula aku juga sudah bilang akan mengajakmu agar Naru _chan_ ada temannya. Bagaimana?" ucap Neji meyakinkan.

'Ayolah _my _panda...' inner Neji.

"Hahh... besok akan kupastikan dulu Naruto ikut atau tidak, yasudah aku mengantuk, _oyasuminasai_ Neji _san_," ucap Gaara.

"E-ehh? Besok? I-Iya _oyasu-_"

KLIK

'Hahhhh jadi aku harus sabar sepertinya' inner Neji miris.

.

.

.

"_Ne Tousan, _suasana di Biei itu seperti apa?" tanya Naruto ketika mereka sedang di dalam mobil menuju Biei.

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu Naru," ucap Sasuke lembut.

"Huhhh kan aku penasarannya sekarang _Tousan_," ucap Naruto sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Melihat hal itu Sasuke hanya tersenyum ringan dan kembali fokus ke jalanan di depannya.

"Kau ini Naru, mudah sekali ngambek" ucap Gaara cuek.

"Huaaaa Gaara, kau sama sekali tidak membantuku" ucap Naruto sambil mempoutkan bibirnya (lagi).

Saat ini Gaara memang sedang berangkat ke Biei bersama Naruto dan Sasuke, kenapa tidak bersama Neji? Yah tentu saja karena si panda ehem maksudnya Gaara memang tidak mau ketika diajak Neji untuk ikut bersamanya dan pada akhirnya disinilah dia bersama Naruto juga Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Kalian lama sekali," ucap Neji ketika Sasuke,Naruto juga Gaara baru turun dari mobil Sasuke.

"Naruto yang lama," ucap Gaara cuek.

"Bhuuuu Gaara, aku tidak lama hanya saja kurang cepat sedikit," ucap Naruto sambil berteriak.

Mendengar hal itu SasuNejiGaara hanya bisa ber_sweatdrop _ria. 'Itukan sama saja,' inner mereka bertiga.

.

.

.

"Ummm... _Tousan_,ketika tidur disini aku boleh tidak sekamar dengan Gaara?" tanya Naruto yang langsung melancarkan aksi _puppy eyes_nya.

"Iya Sasuke _san_, lagipula aku tidak ingin tidur dengan Neji _san_," ucap Gaara _to the point_.

'Hahhh... gagal rencanaku,' inner Neji frustasi. (_poor you_ Neji)

"Tuh tuh... kau dengar sendiri kan _Tousan_? _Onegai_...," ucap Naruto dengan memohon.

Setelah melihat _puppy eyes _Naruto dan tatapan kesungguhan dari Gaara yang berarti Gaara tidak akan macam macam dengan Narutonya akhirnya mau tak mau merelakan Narutonya tidur dengan Gaara.

"Baiklah kalau begitu... ," ucap Sasuke lesu.

.

.

.

Setelah mereka sampai di penginapan Auberge Adagio tersebut, mereka langsung masuk ke kamar mereka masing masing dan merapikan barang barang bawaan mereka. Sembari menunggu jam makan siang, mereka memutuskan untuk berkeliling di sekitar penginapan tersebut. Mereka disuguhkan oleh hamparan bunga bunga seperti karpet warna warni yang bermekaran dengan indahnya.

"Huuuaaaaaa _kirei_..." ucap Naruto disertai dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Kau benar Naruto, ini... indah sekali," ucap Gaara dengan senyuman tipisnya yang mampu membuat Neji terpana.

'Ca-cantik sekali...' inner Neji sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Ternyata ekspresi Neji yang terkesima dengan Gaara tak luput dari pandangan Sasuke, mengetahui hal itu Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

Kini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam.

"_Ne Tousan_... Gaara kemana ya?" tanya Naruto yang ketika itu sedang celingukan mencari Gaara.

Setelah makan malam tadi memang Gaara sudah tidak bersama Naruto lagi.

"Hm? Gaara? Mungkin dengan Neji," ucap Sasuke yang kini menuntun Naruto masuk ke kamar Naruto dan Gaara.

"Dengan Neji _san_? Kenapa tidak mengajakku? Arrghhhh Gaara itu memang sengaja," ucap Naruto kesal.

"Hahhhh Naru... sepertinya mereka memang memiliki sebuah hal yang harus dibicarakan berdua saja," ucap Sasuke lembut.

"He? Berdua saja? Memangnya ap-"

CUP

Sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat di bibir plum Naruto.

"_Tou-Tousan_..."

"Kau ini penasaran sekali hm? Sudah lebih baik kau tidur saja duluan,kau ini kan sudah bermain sejak sore tadi, kurasa nanti Gaara juga akan menyusul," ucap Sasuke yang membaringkan tubuh Naruto dan menyelimutinya.

"_Oyasumi _Naruto," ucap Sasuke lembut disertai senyumannya.

"_Oyasumi_ _Tousan_," ucap Naruto dan ia langsung memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Gaara yang kini sedang diseret seret oleh Neji entah kemana.

"Nanti kau juga akan tau Gaara _kun_," ucap Neji santai.

"Huhh menyebalkan," ucap Gaara sambil cemberut.

"Kau ini mudah sekali marah eh Gaara _chan_," ucap Neji menggoda Gaara.

"APA KAU BILANG?!" teriak Gaara yang langsung memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain *buang muka*

Melihat hal itu Neji tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyumannya karena tingkah laku Gaara yang seperti anak kecil.

Karena daritadi ia berjalan dan tak kunjung sampai, hal ini membuat Gaara terfikirkan dengan hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto yang pernah ia bahas dengan Neji ketika mereka sedang berada di mobil Neji.

"_Kau mengenalnya?" _

"_Umm…. Yah begitulah, aku sudah berteman dengan Naruto semenjak TK dan pada saat itu Naruto pernah memperkenalkan Sakura-san padaku. Lalu… Neji-san percaya bahwa Naruto itu anak dari Sasuke-san dan Sakura-san?" _

"_Awalnya aku percaya kalau mereka berdua itu memiliki sebuah hubungan khusus, akan tetapi setelah aku melihat bagaimana rupa Naruto, dia tidak memiliki ciri ciri keduanya. Aku juga jadi agak heran" _

"_Ano Neji-san… boleh kutanya sekali lagi?" _

"_Boleh," _

"_Menurutmu hubungan Sasuke-san dengan Naruto itu seperti apa?"_

"Hei," ucap Neji yang menyadarkan Gaara dari pikirannya.

"Eh?"

"Kita sudah sampai," ucap Neji sambil tersenyum dan tangan kirinya seperti sedang menunjuk sesuatu.

Gaara pun mengikuti arah tangan Neji dan yang ia lihat adalah pemandangan jejeran gedung dengan lampu lampunya yang gemerlap karena dilihat dari atas bukit, tak sampai disitu ...ketika Gaara menengadahkan kepalanya ia melihat gugusan bintang yang mempercantik malam itu.

"Kau suka dengan pemandangannya?" tanya Neji ketika Gaara masih sibuk dengan pemandangan yang ada disekitarnya.

Gaara hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu aku sangat senang," ucap Neji sembari menikmati angin yang menderanya dengan lembut.

"Senang? Maksudmu?" tanya Gaara yang kini menatap Neji.

'Dia sangat tampan ternyata... '

'E-ehhhhh apa yang kupikirkan sih?' inner Gaara.

"Yah aku senang kau menyukainya dan bisa membuatmu tersenyum lebar," ucap Neji yang kini berbalik menatap Gaara dengan senyuman lembutnya.

Gaara hanya bisa terdiam, dan entah kenapa kini jantungnya kembali berdegup dengan cepat seperti waktu lalu.

"A-ah Neji _san_, apa kau serius dengan ucapanmu ketika itu? Ummm maksudku yang kau bilang bahwa Sasuke _san _dan Naruto tampak melebihi hubungan antara ayah dan anak," ucap Gaara untuk mengalihkan suasana.

"Kau masih memikirkan hal itu? Lagipula tidak ada salahnya kan jika memang benar? Kulihat Sasuke juga sepertinya sangat menyayangi Naruto," ucap Neji.

"Ta-tapi kan mereka itu ayah dan anak, ja-jadi hubungan seperti itu sudah pasti dila-"

CUP

Sebuah ciuman lembut di bibir Gaara yang dilakukan oleh Neji.

"Kau ini berisik sekali ya Gaara _chan_?" ucap Neji setelah mencuri ciuman Gaara.

Gaara masih terdiam

"_First kiss _mu ya?" tanya Neji.

Gaara juga masih terdiam.

"Manis," ucap Neji.

Tiba tiba seluruh wajah Gaara memerah karena baru menyadari apa yang terjadi padanya. Sedetik kemudian ia membuka mulutnya seperti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tetapi sedetik kemudian pula ia menutup mulutnya kembali.

DEG DEG DEG

'Pfftttt... _You're really adorable my panda_' inner Neji.

**TBC**

Huaaaa disini memang kayanya lebih banyak NejiGaara nya ya? Hehehe, sekali kali ngga papa kan ya? Ummm itu yang tentang liburan... aku dapet ide dari reviewers yang kemarin loh, aku bener bener berterimakasih sama mereka. Dan untuk bertempat di Biei awalnya aku ngesearch di google tempat yang paling romantis di Jepang,nah salah satunya itu. Untuk hotelnya juga aku dapet dari google, beneran deh itu bagus banget pemandangannya apalagi pas bulan bulan sekarang ini, Juli sama Agustus nanti, bunga bunganya cantik bangettttt *curhat. Tapi _gomene_ jika chapter ini tidak memuaskan... SasuNarunya ada dichapter depan sih sebenernya.

**Akhir kata**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

**My Beloved Tou-san**

**Dislaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : ****T,T+**

**Pairing : SasukeNaruto slight NejiGaara**

**Warning : Sho-Ai and ****y****aoi a.k.a Boy x Boy, OOC, Alur suka suka, Cerita suka suka, Words panjang-pendek**

Hai minna _san _^_^ kembali lagi bersama Versetta... Ummm hari ini 23 Juli kan? Huaaaa Otanjoubi omedetou Sasu-Teme! Semoga langgeng sama Naru-Dobe,muehehehe. Khusus buat Sasu, disini memang ada adegan SasuNaru nya lohhh... SasuNaru yang gimana? Wahhh baca aja ^_^ Nah untuk readers yang login, udah aku bales di PM. Sedangkan yang belum login, ini aku bales disini yaaa

**Akira-chan**

Eh? Mueheheh... Iyaaa aku salah itu.. Gomen gomen *garukgaruktengkuk, _Arigatou_ Akira chan sudah mengoreksi fanfic ku ^_^

_Check it out!_

**S****asuke 29 tahun**

**Naruto 16 tahun**

**Sakura 27 tahun**

**Neji 29 tahun**

**Gaara 17 tahun**

**Sai 19 tahun**

**Utakata 19 tahun**

"A-ah Neji _san_, apa kau serius dengan ucapanmu ketika itu? Ummm maksudku yang kau bilang bahwa Sasuke _san _dan Naruto tampak melebihi hubungan antara ayah dan anak," ucap Gaara untuk mengalihkan suasana.

"Kau masih memikirkan hal itu? Lagipula tidak ada salahnya kan jika memang benar? Kulihat Sasuke juga sepertinya sangat menyayangi Naruto," ucap Neji.

"Ta-tapi kan mereka itu ayah dan anak, ja-jadi hubungan seperti itu sudah pasti dila-"

CUP

Sebuah ciuman lembut di bibir Gaara yang dilakukan oleh Neji.

"Kau ini berisik sekali ya Gaara _chan_?" ucap Neji setelah mencuri ciuman Gaara.

Gaara masih terdiam

"_First kiss _mu ya?" tanya Neji.

Gaara juga masih terdiam.

"Manis," ucap Neji.

Tiba tiba seluruh wajah Gaara memerah karena baru menyadari apa yang terjadi padanya. Sedetik kemudian ia membuka mulutnya seperti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tetapi sedetik kemudian pula ia menutup mulutnya kembali.

DEG DEG DEG

'Pfftttt... _You're really adorable my panda_' inner Neji.

Chapter 11

"Gaara, sebenarnya kau semalam dimana sih? Kau itu lama sekali, jadinya _Tousan_ku menyuruhku untuk tidur saja," ucap Naruto yang baru bangun dari tidur cantiknya (?)

"Eh? I-itu... aku sedang mencari barangku yang hilang," ucap Gaara berbohong.

'Hmm... tumben sekali Gaara berekspresi seperti itu,' inner Naruto karena mendapati sikap Gaara yang tergagap tak seperti biasanya.

"Bersama Neji _san_?" tanya Naruto.

BLUSH

Semburat merah yang tipis telah hinggap di kedua pipi Gaara, dia dengan cepat langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain dan berpura pura sibuk agar Naruto tidak curiga kepadanya.

"A-ah, yah... itu... dia juga ikut membantu ku," ucap Gaara sembari memakai jam tangannya.

"Hmm... _souka_, lalu sudah ketemu? Memang apa yang hilang? Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku?" tanya Naruto bertubi tubi.

"Ehh... ya sudah ketemu, yang hilang? Yang hilang itu... hmm,"

TOK TOK TOK

Gaara dan Naruto sempat berpandangan.

"Ini aku, Neji.. Apa kalian belum bangun? Sudah waktunya sarapan" ucap Neji dari luar.

DEG DEG DEG

'Ne-Neji _san_? Haduhhh... bagaimana ini? Kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang begini?' inner Gaara.

"Hei Gaara, itu Neji _san_, kenapa tidak kau buka kan pintunya?" tanya Naruto yang sekarang sudah mengambil alih peran Gaara untuk membuka kan pintu hotel itu.

KLIK

"Hehehe... kami sudah bangun kok Neji _san_, ummm maaf agak lama karena si Gaara ini malah diam saja di depan pintu," ucap Naruto jujur.

"Eh? Benarkah?" tanya Neji sambil memandang ke arah Gaara yang kini hanya diam menunduk.

FLASHBACK

"Nah Gaara... di luar sini semakin dingin, sebaiknya kita kembali ke hotel. Dan kelihatannya kau membutuhkan istirahat," ucap Neji disertai senyuman lembutnya.

"Eh?" Gaara cukup kaget karena saat ini Neji sedang mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud untuk membantu Gaara berdiri.

Tanpa sadar, kini tangan kanan Gaara terulur ke arah Neji dan menerima sambutan tangan hangat tersebut.

Neji hanya dapat menampakkan senyumannya lagi.

'Kenapa aku hanya bisa diam begini? Kenapa aku tak memukulnya atau apa?! Uhh... wajahku terasa panas sekali,' inner Gaara yang kini hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

Setelah beberapa lama berjalan bergandengan, tiba tiba Neji memberhentikan dirinya dan membuat Gaara menabrak punggung Neji tersebut.

"Aduh,"

Neji pun langsung membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Gaara.

"Maafkan aku Gaara _chan_, karena aku sudah lancang menciummu seperti itu, percaya atau tidak aku hanya mengikuti naluriku, terserah padamu mau menganggapku lelaki brengsek atau apapun. Tetapi yang ingin aku beritahu padamu bahwa kau lah yang selalu ada di pikiranku, dimanapun, kapanpun dan bagaimanapun," ucap Neji panjang lebar dengan senyuman lembutnya yang diperuntukkan hanya untuk Gaara.

DEG DEG DEG

"Ne-Neji _san_...,"

"Nah ayo, aku tidak ingin kau terkena demam karena berlama lama di luar pada malam hari begini," ucap Neji yang tiba tiba menarik tangan Gaara lagi.

Hahhh... sepertinya si Gaara memang terlalu syok karena perbuatan Neji,hehehe. Liat saja biasanya dia marah dipanggil dengan suffix –_chan_, kini dia hanya bisa diam tak berkutik. Good job Neji! ^_^

FLASHBACK END

GYUTT

"_I-ittai_...," pekik Naruto sembari memegangi pipi _chubby_nya yang dicubit gemas oleh Sasuke.

"Pfftttt... hahaha," tawa Sasuke.

"Ehh? Ke-kenapa _Tousan _tertawa?! Memangnya ada yang lucu? Pipi Naru sakit tahu! Bhuu~," ucap Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ckckck... Kau ini kenapa malah diam saja begitu hm? Apa kau tidak lapar?" tanya Sasuke.

Kini mereka berempat yaitu Sasuke, Naruto, Neji dan Gaara sedang berada di restoran hotel itu untuk menikmati sarapan paginya bersama sama. Akan tetapi Naruto yang sedari tadi tiba tiba diam saja seperti orang melamun membuat Sasuke ingin menjahilinya sedikit.

"Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu tau," ucap Naruto yang masih ngambek.

"_Yare yare_... yasudah maafkan _Tousan ne_? _Tousan Tousan _hanya khawatir padamu, lebih baik sekarang kau habiskan sarapan mu ini, hmm... atau kau sengaja ya agar _Tousan _menyuapimu?" goda Sasuke.

BLUSH

"_Tou-_Teme! Ja-jangan berkata kata aneh seperti itu ditempat umum... Aku bisa makan sendiri kok!" ucap Naruto terbata bata sambil menutupi semburat merah yang ada di pipinya.

Terlihat Neji dan Gaara sedang tampak menahan tawanya karena ulah Sasuke yang menjahili Naruto. Melihat usaha Sasuke sepertinya berhasil membuat Sasuke sendiri melengkungkan senyumannya kepada Naruto yang malah semakin membuat Naruto salah tingkah.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah sarapan pagi itu mereka selanjutnya bersama sama memutuskan untuk berkeliling di taman sekitar hotel yang bernuansa tradisional tersebut. Disamping itu karena saat ini sedang musim semi, mereka memutuskan untuk menaiki kuda untuk mengelilingi kebun bunga yang terdapat disana. Mereka menyewa 2 ekor kuda untuk ditumpangi dengan pasangan Sasuke dengan Naruto dan Neji dengan Gaara. Tidak seperti biasanya yang Gaara langsung menolak hal tersebut, kini Gaara hanya bisa diam dan menurut saja atas ucapan Neji.

Sasuke yang memperhatikan hal tersebut pun sempat memicingkan matanya ke arah Neji, akan tetapi hanya dibalas oleh cengiran mengejek dari Neji.

DEG DEG DEG

'Kenapa harus berpasangan seperti ini sih? Dan kenapa aku harus dengan Neji _san_?' inner Gaara frustasi.

Dan bagaimana dengan Naruto?

Hahh saat ini dia malah menampakkan cengiran lebarnya karena baru saat ini lagi ia bisa menunggangi kuda bersama dengan ayahnya juga sahabatnya. Dulu, ia pernah sekali menunggangi kuda dengan ayahnya, tetapi hanya sebentar karena mereka hanya diperbolehkan menunggangi kuda untuk berfoto (ceritanya di kebun binatang).

"_Tousan_... ayo cepat, suruh kudanya berjalan... Ayo _Tousan _cepat," rengek Naruto dengan menarik narik bagian depan baju Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei Sasu, kau sedang melamunkan apa?" tanya Neji yang kini baru selesai dari acara mandinya.

"Ck, kau menggangguku saja," ucap Sasuke singkat.

"Hahh... _let me guess_,_ it's about Naru chan, right_?" ucap Neji disertai seringainya.

Sasuke sempat terdiam saat itu, akan tetapi bukannya menjawab malah ia melempar Neji dengan bantal.

"_Urusai_, urusi saja masalahmu!" ucap Sasuke.

"Sudah kulakukan, kau tau? Bahkan aku lebih cepat darimu, sudah sana pergilah ke Naru _chan_, untuk si panda itu biar aku yang tangani," ucap Neji santai.

"Aku serius... Lakukan saja apa yang ingin kau lakukan, sebagai sahabatmu aku mendukung untuk kebahagiaanmu," lanjut Neji.

"Che.. _Arigatou_ Neji," ucap Sasuke sambil pergi menuju kamar Naruto di ikuti dengan Neji dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

TOK

TOK

TOK

"Sebentar...," ucap Gaara sambil menghampiri pintu kamarnya.

"Sasuke _san_? Dan Ne-Neji _san_," ucap Gaara yang langsung menundukkan kepalanya ketika melihat Neji.

"Loh _Tousan_ dan Neji _san_? Sudah waktunya makan malam ya? Hehehe," ucap Naruto disertai cengirannya.

"Hmm ya begitulah, Naru apa kau bisa ikut _Tousan _sebentar?" tanya Sasuke.

"Eh? Hu'um," ucap Naruto singkat sambil keluar dari kamarnya mengikuti Sasuke.

"Na-Naru-," ucapan Gaara terpotong karena saat ini ia terhalang oleh tubuh Neji yang menutupi pintu kamarnya.

"Neji _san_ permisi... Aku ingin menyusul Naruto," ucap Gaara.

"Tidak boleh, Sasuke hanya mengajak Naruto saja. Kau tau itukan? Oleh karena itu kau tidak boleh mengikuti mereka.

"Ta-tapikan-,"

"Mereka juga ingin menikmati waktu mereka berdua Gaara _chan_, dan aku tidak menerima penolakan, ayo kita makan malam," ucap Neji sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Gaara.

"Neji _san_ tunggu dulu...," ucap Gaara yang kini mencoba untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan Neji.

"Hehehehe...,"

.

.

.

.

.

"_Nee Tousan_ kenapa kita makan malam disini? Dan kenapa hanya kita berdua? Tidak mengajak Neji _san _juga Gaara?" tanya Naruto.

"Hmm... Saat ini _Tousan _hanya ingin makan malam berdua saja denganmu Naru," ucap Sasuke dengan senyumannya.

DEG DEG DEG

"O-oh begitu...," ucap Naruto yang memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah akibat senyuman dari Sasuke.

SKIP TIME

"_Tousan_ kenapa sekarang kita malah pergi kesini?" tanya Naruto.

Mereka kini sedang berada di taman bermain di dekat hotel tersebut, Sasuke dan Naruto juga sedang duduk di ayunan yang sedang sepi pengunjung karena pada saat itu sudah malam hari.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kita kembali ke hotel, umm mungkin saja Neji _san _juga Gaara sudah menunggu kita," ucap Naruto yang tak nyaman entah kenapa semenjak berduaan saja dengan Sasuke.

"Jadi kau tidak mau menemani _Tousan_?" tanya Sasuke yang kini duduk disamping Naruto.

"Bu-bukan begitu...," ucap Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maafkan _Tousan_ yang mungkin membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman... Tetapi aku memang sedang ingin membicarakan satu hal denganmu," ucap Sasuke serius.

"Ng? Apa itu itu _Tousan_?" tanya Naruto yang kini menatap Sasuke.

"Kau... masih tidak bisa melupakan 'kejadian' itu?" ucap Sasuke tepat menatap ke safir Naruto.

DEG

"_Hiks..hiks Utaka-mmppphhh.."_

"_Nghhh…"_

"_Hahh..hahh…hahh, U-Utakata senpai kumohon..hahh hentikan,hiks hiks"_

"_Aku akan berhenti setelah kau melayani ku malam ini Naru.."_

"Me-memangnya kenapa jika Naru masih mengingatnya?" tanya Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya yang membuat surai pirangnya terjatuh menutupi setengah wajahnya selain itu dimata Sasuke terlihat tubuh Naruto yang gemetar seperti menahan tangisannya.

"_Gomene__Tousan_ jika setiap malam kau harus menemani Naru tidur dan mendengar isakan Naru,"

"Hiks... Te-tetapi Naru janji setelah ini Naru tidak akan menangisi hal itu lagi, Naru akan melupakannya,"

"Ji-jika _Tousan _ingin memarahi Naru tidak apa apa, hiks... Lagipula Naru memang-,"

GREP

"Hentikan Naru... _Tousan _tidak sanggup melihatmu menangis seperti itu, maafkan _Tousan_...," ucap Sasuke tepat di telinga Naruto.

Tangis Naruto pun pecah yang diiringi dengan mengeratnya pelukan Naruto terhadap Sasuke.

"Bantu Naru melupakannya _Tousan_... kumohon bantu Naru, hiks hiks," isak Naruto didalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Aku bersedia melakukan apapun yang _Tousan_ katakan jika itu bisa membuatku lupa akan hal itu,"

"Aku tidak hanya akan membuatmu lupa akan hal tersebut, tetapi aku juga akan menghapus semuanya dari dirimu," ucap Sasuke mantap.

Kini Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati bahwa wajah _Tousan_nya sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"_Tousan_...," ucap Naruto pelan.

Setelah itu, Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajah mereka dan berhenti sejenak seakan akan meminta izin dari Naruto.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya perlahan "Lakukanlah _Tousan_..," ucap Naruto dengan senyuman malaikatnya.

Naruto mulai memejamkan matanya dan sedikit membuka belahan bibirnya mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk menciumnya.

CUP

"Mmhhhh,"

Ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama tetapi meskipun terdengar sedikit desahan tertahan dari Naruto, ciuman itu sebenarnya menggambarkan cinta yang sedang ada dihati mereka berdua tetapi sayangnya belum ada salah satu diantara mereka yang dengan jelas mengatakan tentang perasaan mereka berdua pada hari itu tanggal 23 Juli pukul 00.01 dengan dilatari oleh pemandangan bulan yang bersinar ditemani oleh bintang bintang yang bertaburan disekelilingnya.

**TBC**

Huaaaaaaaaaaaa gaje ngga sih? Gomene Sasu-Teme jika ini aneh,huhuhu #pundung. Nah bagi para readers silahkan reviewnya nee~ Gomene jika chapter kali ini memang pendek,hehehe. Dan umm... sampai bertemu lagi setelah lebaran! Hehehe... kemungkinan besar setelah aku habis mudik baru aku update fict ini lagi , Untuk yang menjalankan Idul Fitri nanti, aku ucapkan mohon maaf lahir dan bathin ya ^_^

**Akhir kata**

**Arigatou gozaimasu ^_^**


	12. Chapter 12

**My Beloved Tou-san**

**Dislaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T,T+**

**Pairing : SasukeNaruto, NejiGaara, other**

**Warning : Sho-Ai and yaoi a.k.a Boy x Boy, OOC, Alur suka suka, Cerita suka suka, Words panjang-pendek**

Huwaaaaa minna! Hehehe, hampir 6 bulanan aku ngga update update. Gomene... kemarin bener bener sibuk sama tugas pr dan ulangan -_- Jadi baru bisa update saat saat liburan ini, umm... aku sih pengennya fict ini bisa selesai sebelum nanti aku masuk sekolah lagi, yah karena abis itu pasti bakalan lebih sibuk lagi deh. Dan itu untuk yang sudah mereview silahkan liat di PM kalian yaaaa ^_^

_Check it out!_

**Sasuke 29 tahun**

**Naruto 16 tahun**

**Sakura 27 tahun**

**Neji 29 tahun**

**Gaara 17 tahun**

**Sai 19 tahun**

**Utakata 19 tahun**

"_Tousan_...," ucap Naruto pelan.

Setelah itu, Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajah mereka dan berhenti sejenak seakan akan meminta izin dari Naruto.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya perlahan "Lakukanlah _Tousan_..," ucap Naruto dengan senyuman malaikatnya.

Naruto mulai memejamkan matanya dan sedikit membuka belahan bibirnya mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk menciumnya.

CUP

"Mmhhhh,"

Ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama tetapi meskipun terdengar sedikit desahan tertahan dari Naruto, ciuman itu sebenarnya menggambarkan cinta yang sedang ada dihati mereka berdua tetapi sayangnya belum ada salah satu diantara mereka yang dengan jelas mengatakan tentang perasaan mereka berdua pada hari itu tanggal 23 Juli pukul 00.01 dengan dilatari oleh pemandangan bulan yang bersinar ditemani oleh bintang bintang yang bertaburan disekelilingnya.

Chapter 12

_Enjoy!_

"Naruto... Naruto ayo bangun," ucap Gaara sembari mengguncangkan badan Naruto yang masih tidur.

"Ngghhh, uhh Gaara? Ada apa? Ini kan masih pagi," ucap Naruto disela sela rasa kantuknya.

"Kau ini, kita hari ini kan akan kembali. Besok sudah harus sekolah lagi Naruto," ucap Gaara.

"Lagipula semalam apa yang kau lakukan? Tak tahukah kau aku menunggumu sampai lumutan?" Ucap Gaara agak OOC.

'Semalam?' Naruto coba mengingat ingat apa yang dilakukannya sema-

BLUSH

"Umm a-ano.. semalam aku,"

"Hahh... ya sudah Naru, cepatlah mandi sana, kutunggu kau diluar," ucap Gaara sembari menghela nafas.

"O-ohhh oke Gaara, hehehe," ucap Naruto yang langsung melesat ke kamar mandi.

'_Well_, sepertinya perkiraanku benar... Semoga kau bahagia Naruto,' batin Gaara dan tak lama terukir senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana,eh?" ucap Neji kepada sosok disampingnya ini.

"Hn, apanya?" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Hahh... apa perlu aku 'jelaskan' lagi?" ucap Neji mengejek.

Memutar matanya bosan "Hn, tidak," ucap Sasuke singkat.

"Yaaaa lalu bagaimana?" tanya Neji tidak sabaran.

"Hn," ucap Sasuke.

"Argghhh kau ini," erang Neji frustasi.

Dan Sasuke pun meninggalkan Neji, saat ini mereka sedang menuju restoran di penginapan tersebut untuk sarapan. Kenapa mereka tidak berbarengan dengan Naruto dan Gaara? Yah... kau taulah si Naruto itu baru mandi tadi, jadinya Gaara berkata pada mereka agar duluan saja.

.

.

.

'Haduhhh bagaimana ini? Ingatan semalam sangat tidak baik untuk jantungku,' inner Naruto sambil mencoba menormalkan debaran jantungnya.

"Kau ini kenapa Naruto?" tanya Gaara setelah beberapa menit memperhatikan Naruto.

"A-ah... a-aku, i-itu..."

"Kau gugup?" tanya Gaara _to the point_.

"Eh? Ga-Gaara,a-ahhh tidak, hehehe mungkin itu hanya menurutmu saja," ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk tengkuknya –mencoba menutupi rasa gugupnya.

"Ck, tak usah berbohong padaku Naru, yah... kurasa kalian cocok kok," ucap Gaara ambigu.

'A-apa katanya? Cocok?' inner Naru.

Dan ketika Naruto ingin bertanya pada Gaara apa maksud dari perkataannya itu, mereka telah sampai ke restoran yang dituju.

"Nah, itu mereka, ayo Naru," ucap Gaara sembari menarik tangan Naruto.

"E-ehhh Gaara pelan pelan," teriak Naruto.

Hahhh... sejak kapan si panda itu menjadi lebih bersemangat dari Naruto -_-

.

.

.

Dari keempat orang yang sedang menikmati sarapannya, terlihat 2 orang yang hanya menanggapi pertanyaan seadanya. Mereka lebih sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing masing.

"Hei Naru, kau sedang sakit ya?" tanya Neji pada Naruto.

Tak ayal pertanyaan itu membuat sang Uchiha Sasuke ikut memperhatikan Naruto.

"A-ah... tidak Neji _san_, Naru tidak sakit kok," ucap Naruto yang agak canggung karena ikut diperhatikan oleh Sasuke.

"Tapi kau sedari tadi diam saja? Biasanya kan kau sendiri yang paling bersemangat, bukankah begitu 'Sasuke'?" tanya Neji sembari memberikan penekanan pada nama Sasuke.

Sasuke yang ditanya seperti itu menatap Neji dengan alis terangkat "Hahh.. iya," ucap Sasuke seadanya. Tetapi tanpa disadari oleh yang lainnya, Sasuke sebenarnya juga mengkhawatirkan Narutonya itu, semalam kan Naruto berada di luar cukup lama (yahh itu juga kan karena ente Sas -_-)

"Hmm... kalau begitu sebaiknya kita segera menghabiskan sarapan kita dan kembali pulang sehingga kita akan memiliki lebih banyak waktu untuk beristirahat dirumah nantinya," ucap Neji coretsokcoret bijak.

Dan kali ini perkataan Neji mendapat persetujuan dari Gaara.

.

.

.

"Nah Sasuke, kali ini Gaara akan pulang bersamaku," ucap Neji yang kini berada diparkiran.

"Loh, memangnya kenapa Neji _san_? Kan Gaara berangkatnya denngan Naru," tanya Naruto tak rela jika Gaara harus pulang dengan Neji.

"Hahh... Naruto, dengarkan aku. Bukannya aku tak ingin pulang bersamamu tapi aku berpikir bahwa sebaiknya setelah ini kau langsung pulang, tak usah mengantarku dulu. Sepertinya kau memang butuh istirahat," ucap Gaara panjang lebar.

'Ga-Gaara? Dia setuju?' inner Neji.

Yah ucapan Neji itu sebenarnya hanya akal akalannya dia saja agar punya waktu lebih banyak dengan Gaara dan memberikan kesempatan pada sahabatnya si Uchiha itu agar benar benar bisa dekat dengan Naruto.

"Ta-tapi tidak apa apa kok Gaara," ucap Naruto masih tak rela.

Yang Naruto kini khawatirkan ialah berduaan saja dengan _Tousan_nya itu, ia masih belum bisa menormalkan detak jantungnya ketika bertemu dengan _Tousan_nya. Kan kalau ada Gaara setidaknya ia memiliki teman mengobrol selain dengan Sasuke.

"Apa yang dikatakan Neji dan Gaara benar Naru, sepertinya kau memang butuh istirahat. Ini juga salah _Tousan _karena membiarkanmu diluar tadi malam," ucap Sasuke pelan ketika menyebutkan kata 'tadi malam'.

BLUSH

"I-iya _Tousan_," ucap Naru sambil menundukkan kepalanya berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya.

'Great Uchiha/Sasuke _san_' inner Neji dan Gaara bersamaan.

.

.

.

Apa yang dikhawatirkan Naruto pun terjadi, ia dan Sasuke berada dalam 1 mobil, berduaan dan hanya bisa terdiam dengan suasana canggung disekelilingnya.

'Gawattttt, huhhh kenapa detak jantungku tak mau normal seperti biasanya sih,' gerutu Naruto.

Ia hanya bisa menatap keluar jendela mobil untuk menyembunyikan kegugupan yang melandanya.

'Uhhh pasti wajahku merah sekali sekarang,'

Tanpa disadari Naruto, Sasuke yang tadinya sibuk dengan memperhatikan jalanan didepannya kini beralih memperhatikan Naruto.

'Apa benar Naruto sakit?' inner Sasuke ditengah tengah kegiatan menyetirnya.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya untuk fokus kepada satu objek.

'Astaga... telinga Naruto memerah? Naruto benar benar sakit atau...'

Dan senyuman yang lebar pun menghiasi wajah tampan Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto, lebih baik kau langsung beristirahat biar _Tousan _yang membawa barang barang ini," ucap Sasuke tanpa menatap Naruto.

"Ah, baik _Tousan_," tanpa ba bi bu Naruto langsung melesat ke kamarnya sendiri.

'Ah untungnya _Tousan_ langsung menyuruhku untuk beristirahat,hehehe'inner Naruto.

Setelah melihat kepergian Naruto, membuat Sasuke tersenyum lembut.

"Kau memang manis Naruto," ucap Sasuke pelan.

.

.

.

Sebelum Sasuke membawakan koper Naruto kekamar pemiliknya, Sasuke terlebih dahulu membuatkan makan siang untuk dirinya juga Naruto. Yah dari penginapan di Biei tersebut cukup menyita waktu lama sehingga sekitar 20 menit lagi sudah masuk waktu makan siang.

Dan saat ini ia berhenti di depan pintu kamar Naruto.

'Ku ketuk atau tidak ya?' inner Sasuke.

'Ah sama sajalah,'

TOK TOK TOK

"Naru... apa kau sudah bangun?" tanya Sasuke sembari memegang kenop pintu kamar Naruto.

KLIK

"Naru...," ucap Sasuke sembari meneliti kamar Naruto.

Ah, ternyata si pirang ini masih tertidur dengan nyenyaknya.

"Kau memang kelelahan ya Naru?" setelah itu Sasuke segera menaruh koper Naruto didekat lemari pakaian Naruto dan duduk dipinggir ranjang Naruto.

Sasuke tertegun ketika melihat wajah damai Naruto ketika tidur.

DEG DEG DEG

"Kau benar benar berhasil membuat jantung _Tousan _berdetak tak menentu seperti ini Naru," ucap Sasuke sembari mendekatkan wajahnya ke Naruto.

Sempat tersenyum sekilas lalu Sasuke membisikkan sesuatu untuk membangunkan Naruto.

"Naru sayang... memilih untuk bangun atau _Tousan_ cium?"

DEG

Seketika itu juga mata Naruto yang terpejam langsung terbuka dan mendapatkan seringaian yang tidak jelas dibibir _Tousan_nya.

"Uhhhh _Tousan _apasih? Kenapa membangunkan Naru seperti itu?" protes Naruto sembari mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"Pffftttt... Ahahaha, Naru Naru...," Sasuke yang sukses menjahili Naruto tertawa terpingkal pingkal dengan OOCnya.

"Ap-_Tousan _berhenti! Jangan menertawakan Naru,"

"_Tousan_ berhen-"

Melihat _Tousan_nya yang tidak juga berhenti tertawa membuat Naru malu sendiri dan akhirnya terdiam sambil menyembunyikan wajah malunya.

"Nah, _Tousan _minta maaf _ne_. Sebaiknya kita makan siang sekarang, ayo Naru," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum _gentle_ terhadap Naruto.

DEG DEG DEG

"I-iya _Tousan_," ucap Naruto dengan wajah meronanya.

.

.

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

"Ummmm... I-iya tunggu sebentar," ucap Naruto dari ruang dapur.

TOK TOK TOK

"Uhhh sabar," ucap Naruto seraya agak berlari kecil untuk membukakan pintu.

"Siapa sih yang da-"

"Naru _channnnnnnnnnnnnn_," ucap Sakura yang langsung memeluk Naruto erat.

"U-uhh Sa-Sakura _nee_, Na-Naru tidak bisa berna-,"

"A-ah _gomene_ Naru_ chan_,ehehehe," ucap Sakura yang telah melepaskan pelukan mautnya.

"Uhuk uhuk, Sa-hosh Sakura _nee_ memang menyebalkan!" ucap Naruto agak berteriak.

"Uhhh kan tadi aku sudah minta maaf _ne_," ucap Sakura pelan dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Hal tersebut membuat Naruto tak enak hati terhadap Sakura.

"Arghhh i-iya Sakura _nee_, aku maafkan kok," ucap Naruto dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"_Hontou ni_? Huaaaaa _Arigat_-,"

"E-ehhh jangan peluk peluk lagi," ucap Naruto seraya mengangkat tangannya untuk menahan pelukan maut Sakura.

"Sakura?" ucap Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari ruang dapur.

"Sasuke...," ucap Sakura sembari menatap Sasuke dengan rona merah di pipinya.

"Eh iya ada perlu apa Sakura _nee_ datang kemari?" tanya Naruto yang sedari tadi memperhatikan ekspresi Sakura.

"Eh etto... Naru _chan_ jahat," ucap Sakura sambil menatap mata Naruto.

"Loh? Aku? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

Mendengar perkataan Sakura tersebut membuat Sasuke mengernyit bingung.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengabariku kalau kemarin kau menginap di Biei?" ucap Sakura sembari pura pura marah ke Naruto.

"Ituuuuuuu...,"

"Ah Sakura, aku minta maaf karena kemarin tidak memberitahu mu, lagipula kemarin itu memang cukup mendadak dan yang menginap semuanya laki laki. Memangnya kau mau ikut kalau keadaannya seperti itu?" ucap Sasuke agak mengejek.

"E-ehhh, itu... bu-bukan begitu. Argghhhh yasudahlah, ini sudah waktunya makan malam kan? Kalian masak apa?" ucap Sakura mengalihkan pembicaaraan.

.

.

.

_**Beberapa menit sebelum Sakura datang**_

_Naruto dengan celemek berwarna oranye terlihat dengan lihainya memasukkan berbagai macam sayuran dan bumbu bumbu masakan ke dalam penggorengan dan menumisnya._

"_Hmm... wangi sekali eh 'Naru'?" ucap Sasuke tepat di telinga Naruto yang tiba tiba masuk ke ruang dapur tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto._

"_E-eh Tousan? I-iya begitulah..." ucap Naruto gugup._

'_Argghhh Tousan terlalu dekat'_

"_Rasanya aku tak sabar untuk 'memakannya'," ucap Sasuke ambigu._

"_Tousan sudah lapar ya? Sebentar lagi kok," ucap Naruto yang masih tak mengerti dengan ucapan Tousannya._

"_Aku tak sabar menunggu Naru... boleh aku cicipi sedikit?" ucap Sasuke yang masih menempel dengan Naruto._

"_Ta-tapi ini masih panas ne," ucap Naruto yang memperhatikan masakan di penggorengannya._

"_Tousan sudah lapar Naru...," ucap Sasuke yang langsung memeluk pinggang Naruto erat dan menghembuskan nafasnya tepat di telinga Naruto._

"_Nnhhh...," ucap Naruto yang mematung sementara._

"_Tou-Tousan geli,"_

"_Ba-bagaimana masakannya bisa cepat selesai jika Tousan menggangguku seperti ini?" ucap Naruto yang mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke._

_Bukannya malah melepaskan pelukannya, Sasuke yang terbuai dengan aroma tubuh Naruto semakin menempelkan dadanya kepunggung Naruto._

"_Tak apa apa jika masih 'panas', bukankah itu semakin lezat Naru?" ucap Sasuke yang kini malah sibuk menciumi pipi gembul Naruto._

"_U-uhh Tousan," ucap Naruto sembari memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain._

_KLIK_

_Sasuke mematikan kompor tersebut dan membalikkan tubuh Naruto agar menghadapnya._

"_Tousan? Kenapa dimatikan?" ucap Naruto dengan alis yang terangkat-lucu._

_DEG_

'_Tousan terlihat sangat tampan,' inner Naruto._

_Mereka kini saling bertatapan dan berpelukan dengan keheningan di sekeliling mereka._

"_Naru..." ucap Sasuke dengan nada baritonenya yang sukses membuat jantung Naruto berdegup kencang._

"_Tousan...,"_

_Hanya tinggal beberapa cm lagi sebelum kedua belah bibir mereka bertemu dan..._

TOK TOK TOK

**TBC**

Hehehe, tbc dulu ya readersss #plakkk. Tapi aku udah punya plotnya kok tenang aja. Secepat mungkin aku bakalan update ini lagi ^_^

Dan yang mungkin berharap akan ada lemon disini, _gomen gomen_ wkwkwk ternyata tidak ada. Umm... readers masih pada berminat ngga sama fict ini? *minatlah #ditendang.

Menurut kalian NejiGaaranya perlu ditambah konflik juga ngga? Terus SasuNarunya disini gimana? Nah _jaa nee_ ^_^


	13. Chapter 13

**My Beloved Tou-san**

**Dislaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T,T+, agak M (cuma sedikitttt)**

**Pairing : SasukeNaruto, NejiGaara, other**

**Warning : Sho-Ai and yaoi a.k.a Boy x Boy, OOC, Alur kecepetan, Cerita suka suka, Words panjang-pendek**

Muehehe, Versetta udah update lagi nih *prok prok prok. Nah langsung aja nih ane mau bales riview dari yang tidak log in dan untuk yang log in sudah kubalas di PM. Oh iya Happy New Year ya _minna _^_^

**Nope**

Huaaaaa _Arigatou ne_ sudah memberitahu ku seperti itu. Umm... tapi sepertinya konflik Sasuke dan Naruto belum bisa diselesaikan dichapter ini. Dan _gomene_ kalau fict ku tidak memuaskan. Tetapi sebenernya aku juga udah mengira ngira 1 atau 2 chapter lagi ini akan selesai *yeay*. Hehehe ^_^

_Check it out!_

**Sasuke 29 tahun**

**Naruto 16 tahun**

**Sakura 27 tahun**

**Neji 29 tahun**

**Gaara 17 tahun**

**Sai 19 tahun**

**Utakata 19 tahun**

_KLIK_

_Sasuke mematikan kompor tersebut dan membalikkan tubuh Naruto agar menghadapnya._

"_Tousan? Kenapa dimatikan?" ucap Naruto dengan alis yang terangkat-lucu._

_DEG_

'_Tousan terlihat sangat tampan,' inner Naruto._

_Mereka kini saling bertatapan dan berpelukan dengan keheningan di sekeliling mereka._

"_Naru..." ucap Sasuke dengan nada baritonenya yang sukses membuat jantung Naruto berdegup kencang._

"_Tousan...,"_

_Hanya tinggal beberapa cm lagi sebelum kedua belah bibir mereka bertemu dan..._

TOK TOK TOK

Chapter 13

"Sakura _nee_ tidak menginap?" tanya Naruto.

"Ehehehe, _gomene_ Naru _chan_, aku tidak bisa menginap dulu. Masih ada pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan," ucap Sakura.

Setelah acara makan malam berlangsung, Sakura yang memang masih ada pekerjaan segera pamit undur diri.

"Hm, perlu kuantar Sakura?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura.

"Ng... a-ano,"

Mendengar nada terbata bata dari Sakura, membuat Naruto pun memperhatikan wajah Sakura.

'Kenapa Sakura _nee_ selalu tersipu seperti itu ketika berbicara dengan _Tousan_?' inner Naruto.

"Ah, tidak perlu Sasuke. Lagipula temanku sebentar lagi akan menjemputku," ucap Sakura.

"Ehhh? Teman atau _teman_?" ucap Naruto dengan nada jahilnya.

"Ish Naru_ chan_ ini!"

Sakura pun menghela nafas perlahan.

"Yasudah aku pamit dulu, _jaa nee _Naru _chan_ dan umm... Sasuke," ucap Sakura malu malu sambil pergi dari rumah Naruto.

"_Jaa mata ashita _Sakura _nee_," ucap Naruto sembari melambaikan tangannya.

"Hn, hati hati Sakura," ucap Sasuke singkat.

.

.

.

"Nggg... _Tousan_," ucap Naruto perlahan.

"Hn? Ada apa Naru?" ucap Sasuke sembari menghadapkan wajahnya ke Naruto.

Melihat Naruto yang diam saja sambil menundukkan wajahnya membuat Sasuke mengernyit. Setelah itu Sasuke pun melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 22.00.

"Kau sudah mengantuk?" tanya Sasuke.

Mereka kini sedang berada di ruang keluarga sambil menonton televisi dengan Sasuke dan Naruto yang duduk bersebelahan.

"Ngg...," erang Naruto sambil menggaruk garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

'Uhhh... kenapa sulit sekali mengatakannya sih?!' batin Naruto.

Melihat tingkah gelisah Naruto membuat Sasuke penasaran.

"Hei, kau kenapa Naru?" ucap Sasuke sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke Naruto.

Secara reflek, Naruto pun mendongakkan wajahnya dan..

BLUSH

'Ish, kenapa _Tousan_ sedekat ini sih?'

"Eh, wajahmu memerah Naru," ucap Sasuke yang memperhatikan wajah Naruto.

DEG

Cepat cepat Naruto pun memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Ti-tidak apa apa, Na-Naru tidak apa apa kok," ucap Naruto yang masih belum mau menatap _Tousan_nya.

"Hei Naru, bukankah tidak sopan jika berbicara tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya?" ucap Sasuke jahil.

"Eh- nggg...," perlahan namun pasti Naruto mulai menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke.

'_Got you_' inner Sasuke.

"Nah, ceritakan pada _Tousan_ ada apa," ucap Sasuke lembut.

"Umm...," Naruto menatap Sasuke malu malu.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke tidak sabaran.

'Uhhh... ba-bagaimana mengatakannya' inner Naruto.

"Katakan saja Naru," ucap Sasuke yang semakin mendekatkan wajah Naruto padanya.

DEG DEG DEG DEG

'Ga-gawattttt'

"Naru...,"

"Uhhh iya iya! Sabar dulu kenapa sih!" ucap Naruto agak berteriak, melihat hal itu Sasuke pun terdiam.

'Eh, aduhhhh... Pasti _Tousan _marah,' inner Naruto.

"_Go-gomene Tousan_, Naru tidak bermaksud seperti itu pada _Tousan_," ucap Naruto lirih.

Namun Sasuke tetap diam tidak bergeming (?)

"_Nee Tousan_, maafkan Naru...," ucap Naruto yang semakin menundukkan wajahnya.

'_Tousan _benar benar marah pada Naru' inner Naruto sambil menahan genangan air di pelupuk matanya.

Tiba tiba Sasuke pun berdiri.

"_Tou-Tousan _mau kemana? Hiks hiks... Jangan tinggalkan Naru, Naru mohon maafkan Naru," ucap Naruto di sela sela tangisnya.

DEG

"Naru... apa yang kau katakan? Sudah jangan menangis lagi," ucap Sasuke lembut sambil menghapus air mata Naruto.

"_Tousan _tidak marah pada Naru," menghela nafasnya perlahan, Sasuke pun kembali melanjutkan ucapannya "_Tousan _hanya kaget tadi," ucap Sasuke setengah berbohong.

Sasuke sempat merasa kaget karena Naruto benar benar berteriak tepat di depan wajahnya dan setelah itu Sasuke berniat untuk mengerjai Naruto dengan pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Hahhh... sudah ya Naru jangan menangis," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut pada Naruto.

"Ungg... benar _Tousan _tidak marah pada Naru?" tanya Naruto sambil memegang tangan Sasuke yang bertengger di pipinya.

"Tidak Naru sayang," ucap Sasuke watados.

BLUSH

Wajah Naruto pun kembali memerah sempurna.

"Nah nah, apa yang ingin Naru katakan pada _Tousan _tadi?" tanya Sasuke _to the point_.

"Eh? Ngg itu...," bergeliat perlahan, Naruto semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Sasuke dan memeluknya malu malu.

Sasuke pun sempat terperanjak kaget karena sikap Naruto ini.

"Umm... Naru... ingin tidur dengan _Tousan_. Bolehkan?"

'Ap-apa katanya? Tidur denganku?' inner Sasuke.

"_Tousan_... bolehkan?" tanya Naruto sambil mendongakkan wajahnya.

'Ck, Sasuke kau jangan berpikiran yang aneh aneh. Dia itu anakmu,' Sasuke pun segera menepis pikiran ini itunya dan kembali menatap Naruto.

"Hmm... tentu boleh Naru," ucap Sasuke sambil mengelus surai pirang Naruto dan memeluknya.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Ohayou_ Naru...," ucap Sasuke sambil mengecup kening Naruto.

"Ngg... _Ohayou Tousan_," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut.

"_Tousan_, Naru masih mengantuk," ucap Naruto sambil menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Sasuke.

Terkekeh pelan, Sasuke pun kembali mendekap Naruto "Hahh... Anak _Tousan _ini manja sekali,"

.

.

.

"_Nee Tousan_ ingin mengajak Naru kemana?" tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi imutnya.

Jarang sekali di akhir pekan seperti ini Sasuke mengajak Naruto untuk sekedar pergi bersama. Biasanya Sasuke lebih memilih untuk bersantai dirumah.

"Hmm... kemana ya? Berjalan jalan sambil berbelanja, mungkin?" ucap Sasuke tak yakin dan kembali fokus menyetir.

"Hm?" gumam Naruto.

'_Tousan _ingin mengajakku kemana sih?' inner Naruto.

.

.

.

"_Well_, kurasa tidak buruk juga bekerja sama dengan pihak mereka," ucap Neji kepada orang yang diseberang sana.

"Hmm... Baiklah, kutunggu hasil kerjamu lusa dimejaku," ucap Neji sembari menyeruput kopi hitam yang tersedia didepannya.

KLIK

Sembari menghela nafas Neji mengedarkan pandangan matanya ke sekitar restoran tempat ia makan ini.

"Masih pagi begini dan restoran ini sudah ramai? Ckckck, memang hebat si pemi-"

"Hai Neji," ucap wanita tersebut.

"K-Kau?"

"Hmm... Kudengar sepertinya tadi kau ingin memuji diri ku ya?" ucap wanita tersebut.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tau Naru? Dulu _Tousan _cukup sering mengajakmu kesini. Yah... sekedar untuk membeli susu formula untukmu juga peralatanmu yang lain," ucap Sasuke panjang lebar sambil memberitahu Naruto sebuah toko di _mall _yang dulunya sering ia kunjungi.

"Hm... _Soukka_. Ngg... _Tousan_," ucap Naruto sembari menggenggam tangan ayahnya.

"Ya Naru?" tanya Sasuke yang menatap Naruto.

"Naru ingin berterima kasih pada _Tousan_ karena _Tousan _sudah menjaga dan merawat Naru dengan baik," ucap Naruto disertai senyuman lembutnya.

Mendengar penuturan _Tousan_nya membuat Naruto sadar bahwa Sasuke benar benar menyanyanginya sejak dulu. Meski ia tak memiliki ibu seperti yang lainnya, tapi dengan ada Sasuke sebagai ayahnya, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Eh?" Sasuke pun tersenyum lembut dan kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kau ini bicara apa Naru? Sudah kewajiban seorang ayah untuk menjaga dan merawat anaknya dengan baik. Nah, ingat ini Naru. _Tousan _akan selalu menjaga dan merawatmu, _Tousan _juga akan selalu menyanyangimu meskipun jika kau sudah dewasa nanti," ucap Sasuke sembari mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto dan mengelus pipi Naruto dengan tangan kanannya.

Yah tak tahukah kau Sasuke, tindakanmu ini membuat orang orang yang berlalu lalang berhenti seketika dan berbisik bisik karena melihat adegan yang menurut mereka agak 'ehem' seperti...

"Hei _pinky_, coba deh kau lihat laki laki yang disana itu," ucap Ino yang sedang menunjuk Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Yang mana Ino_pig_?"

"Ihhh yang disana itu loh, lelaki yang berambut raven dan yang bersurai _blonde_," ucap Ino gemas.

'Raven? Pirang?'

"Mana Ino_pi_-"

DEG

'Sa-Sasuke dan Naru _chan_?'

"Hmm... menurutmu mereka itu sepasang kekasih atau apa?"

"Kurasa mereka cocok, kyaaaa... kenapa aku tibatiba menjadi seorang _fujoshi_ begini?"

"Eh- hei Sakura, kenapa kau diam saja? Hei?" ucap Ino sembari menggerak gerakkan tangannya didepan wajah Sakura.

.

.

.

.

"Memujimu?" tanya Neji dengan alis yang mengernyit.

"Hahh... iya memuji ku," ucap Ten Ten sembari mendudukkan diri di kursi yang berada tepat di depan Neji.

"Aku pemilik restoran ini," ucap Ten Ten santai.

"Aku juga tau kalau kau sering kemari," ucap Ten Ten lagi.

"Benarkah?" ucap Neji mengejek.

Menghela nafas sejenak "Kau ini tetap menyebalkan seperti dulu ya?"

Tersenyum angkuh "Mereka bilang 'menyebalkan' nama tengahku,"

Ten Ten pun hanya bisa mendengus geli.

Ketika di SMA dulu, Ten Ten sempat menyukai Neji. Sudah berkali kali ia coba untuk menarik perhatian pemuda didepannya itu dengan berbagai cara. _Well_, meskipun banyak yang bilang kalau Neji itu seorang _gay_ tetapi Ten Ten tidak menyerah secepat itu. Hingga usahanya terbilang berhasil meskipun mereka hanya sempat makan malam biasa dan menjadi teman dekat.

"Tapi sejak kapan kau beralih menjadi pengusaha restoran seperti ini? Kukira kau akan menjadi pelatih memanah?" ucap Neji agak mengejek.

"Ck, kau ini! Benar benar tidak tau cara memperlakukan seorang wanita," ucap Ten Ten sebal.

Dan Neji hanya angkat bahu acuh tak acuh.

Ten Ten pun menceritakan bagaimana ia menjadi seorang pemilik restoran seperti sekarang ini, Neji pun hanya sekedar menanggapi atau bahkan kembali mengejek Ten Ten hingga matanya melirik 2 orang laki laki yang baru memasuki restoran itu.

.

.

.

.

"Kau ingin pesan apa Naru?" tanya Sasuke sembari melihat _menu book_.

"Umm... kurasa aku ingin s_andwich spagetti and chicken steak_ dan minumnya _Orange squash_," ucap Naruto mantap.

"Dan anda Tuan?" tanya _waiter_ tersebut dengan sopan.

"_Mashed potato with tomato sauce_ dan _tomato juice_," ucap Sasuke sembari memberikan _menu book_ tersebut kepada sang pelayan.

"S_andwich spagetti and chicken steak, Mashed potato with tomato sauce _dan _Orange squash _serta T_omato juice_. Baiklah pesanannya akan datang 15 menit lagi, jika ingin memesan sesuatu silahkan panggil saya, terimakasih," ucap pelayan tersebut.

"Terimakasih/Hn," ucap Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

'Ga-Gaara?' inner Neji.

'Gaara dengan siapa dia?'

"Hei Neji, ada apa?" tanya Ten Ten penasaran.

Karena tak mendapat tanggapan dari Neji, Ten Ten pun mengikuti arah pandangan Neji.

"Hooo... Jadi kau sekarang sudah menemukan tambatan hati mu,eh?" ucap Ten Ten sarkastik.

Meskipun Neji tak pernah menyukainya, akan tetapi Ten Ten beranggapan bahwa jika Neji bahagia maka dirinya pun akan ikut bahagia.

"Ck," Neji mendengus sebal.

"Hei ada apa lagi? Ohhhh... Dia sudah memiliki kekasih?"

Neji pun mendelik.

"Hahahaha, ternyata benar tebakanku,"

"Kau jangan bicara sembarangan, kau tau dari mana kalau mereka sepasang kekasih?" tanya Neji dengan nada menyelidik.

"Eh?" Ten Ten sempat kaget dengan pertanyaan Neji. Berusaha untuk _stay cool_ Ten Ten pun menjawab "Dari mana? Coba kau perhatikan, mereka tadi kemari bergandengan tangan kan? Dan lihatlah mereka sangat dekat dan kurasa sangat errr cocok?" ucap Ten Ten sembari menyeringai usil.

Neji yang mendengarkan perkataan Ten Ten diam diam membenarkan hal tersebut dalam hatinya. Apalagi Gaara kan selalu menolak dirinya, apa karena ini? Gaara sudah memiliki kekasih tanpa sepengetahuannya?

Melihat ekspresi Neji yang mengkerut membuat Ten Ten tertawa dalam hati.

'Tak kusangka, kau mudah sekali untuk kutipu Neji,' inner Ten Ten.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat Gaara dan Sasori memasuki sebuah restoran untuk sekedar makan siang.

"Saso _nii_, disini ramai sekali," ucap Gaara.

"Wah kau benar Gaara, tapi disini memang hidangannya sangat enak loh," ucap Sasori sambil mencari meja kosong untuk mereka berdua.

"Nah, disana aja meja kosong Gaara. Ayo," ucap Sasori sembari memegang tangan Gaara.

Yang tak di ketahui Sasori ialah Gaara sedang memperhatikan sebuah meja disana yang terisi oleh wanita dan seorang pria yang ia kenal.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa semakin hari hal ini terlihat sangat rumit sih?" erang Sakura frustasi.

Ya, setelah melihat adegan di _mall_ beberapa pekan yang lalu membuat Sakura semakin penasaran. Sebenarnya tak hanya adegan itu yang membuat ia semakin penasaran. Berkali kali ia melihat sikap janggal antara seorang ayah dan anaknya yaitu Sasuke dan Naruto. Awalnya ia berpikir bahwa itu adalah hal yang biasa biasa saja sampai ia melihat Sasuke mencium Naruto tepat di bibirnya.

"_Tou-Tousan... disini ada Sakura nee, aku tak mau kalau nanti Sakura nee berpikiran yang macam macam tentang kita," ucap Naruto sembari menjauhkan dirinya dari pelukan Sasuke._

"_Memangnya kenapa hm kalau ada Sakura?" ucap Sasuke sembari menciumi pipi Naruto._

"_U-Uhhh Tousan hen-hentikan," erang Naruto._

'_Suara Naru chan?' inner Sakura yang kini melangkah menuju asal suara tersebut._

"_Tousan, aku bilang hentikan," ucap Naruto._

"_Hn, jadi anak Tousan menolak Tousan?" ucap Sasuke jahil._

"_Uhh bukan begitu, bukan mau menolak. Ta-tapi,"_

"_Kalau begitu kau menerima Tousan kan?" tanya Sasuke mantap._

_Naruto hanya bisa diam dan memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah._

"_Naru...," panggil Sasuke yang kini memegang wajah Naruto dengan tangan kanannya._

_Naruto hanya bisa menghadap Tousannya dengan malu malu._

"_Tutuplah matamu sayang," ucap Sasuke gentle._

_Seperti terhipnotis dengan ucapan Sasuke, Naruto pun perlahan menutup matanya._

_CUP_

_Sebuah ciuman lembut mendarat di bibir Naruto._

"_Nghh...," mengerang tertahan, Naruto semakin memejamkan matanya dan memegang pakaian Sasuke dengan erat._

"_Naru...," Sasuke memanggil nama Naruto disela sela ciuman mereka._

"_Nghhh... Ahh," satu desahan dari bibir Naruto pun terlepas karena tangan Sasuke sudah meraba raba perut dan puting Naruto._

"_Tou-Tousannhhh...,"_

_Mendengar desahan erotis Naruto membuat libido Sasuke semakin meningkat._

'_Astaga, me-mereka' Sakura yang melihat itupun menutup mulutnya tak percaya._

.

.

.

.

'Wanita itu siapa ya?' inner Gaara.

'Argghhh... kenapa aku selalu memikirkan hal itu sih?' erang Gaara agak OOC.

Kini Gaara sedang berada di toko buku, berniat untuk menghilangkan pikirannya yang tidak tidak itu.

"Hahh... sepertinya tidak ada novel yang menarik," ucap Gaara. Ketika ia baru ingin berbalik untuk pergi dari toko tersebut. Ia malah berpapasan dengan Neji.

'Ne-Neji _san_?'

Dan tak seperti biasanya, Neji sama sekali tidak menatap ataupun menyapa Gaara.

DEG

Menatap punggung Neji yang semakin menjauh tanpa terasa ia memegang dadanya sendiri.

'Ke-kenapa dengan Neji _san_?' inner Gaara.

.

.

.

.

"Ng... Sasuke, kurasa ada hal yang harus aku tanyakan padamu," ucap Sakura serius.

Melihat keseriusan di mata Sakura membuat Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura.

"Tentang apa?" tanya Sasuke singkat.

Menghembuskan nafas perlahan "Apa kau mencintai Naruto? Anak angkatmu sendiri?" tanya Sakura.

DEG

Berusaha untuk tetap tenang "Ya, tentu aku mencintainya. Bagaimana pun aku ayahnya," ucap Sasuke.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Sakura menjawab "Kau tau apa yang aku maksud Sasuke, aku pernah melihat kau mencium Naruto, di bibir. Dan apa pantas seorang ayah mencium anaknya tepat di bibir dan melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh lainnya?"

"..."

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau bagaimanapun kau itu ayahnya, jadi aku harap kau benar benar bisa menjadi sosok 'ayah' untuk Naruto. Jika kau tidak bisa, maka segera beritahulah dia siapa orang tua Naruto yang sebenarnya," ucap Sakura sembari menundukkan wajahnya.

"Ka-Kalau begitu aku permisi du-,"

"Naru _chan_?"

**TBC**

Huwaaaa _gomene gomene_ ini harus TBC dulu, ehehehe. Untuk chap ini hanya bisa sampai disini. Bukan karena sengaja, tetapi yaaa you know lah #apaanthor?!

Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? SasuNaru nya? NejiGaara nya?

_Jaa nee_


End file.
